Favorite Nightmare
by Artless Rose
Summary: La vie à la WWE n'est pas toujours rose. CM Punk/OC Sheamus/OC Mike/Randy Cody Rhodes et bien d'autres encore...
1. Chapitre 1  Partie 1

**Chapitre 1**

« I won't let you down »

**oOo POV Diane oOo**

Ma tête est lourde, tellement lourde. Je n'arrive pas à rassembler mes idées. Mon esprit est encore dans un brouillard épais, je ne distingue rien, j'essaie tant bien que mal d'émerger. Je n'aurais certainement pas du sortir hier soir, je le savais... mais j'étais tellement triste ! Il a fallu que je boive encore et encore pour oublier, tout oublier. Je vois soudain de la lumière. Est-ce que j'ai ouvert mes yeux ? Elle se fait de plus en plus forte alors je suppose que oui, je cligne des yeux, la lumière me brûle la rétine. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me saoule hier ? Encore une fois qui plus est ! Il ne mérite vraiment pas que je me rende ivre pour l'oublier. Quel salaud ! Je le déteste encore plus chaque matin. J'entends le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre lentement. Un rayon de lumière me frappe en plein visage, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire mal ! Je tente de me retourner mais mon corps refuse obstinément de bouger. Des pas. Des petits pas silencieux qui s'approchent de moi. Je sens un poids sur mon lit qui s'affaisse et une délicieuse odeur de croissants chauds, peut-être bien du jus d'orange aussi. J'ai tellement faim ! Une voix vient couper court à mes réflexions.

_- Diane ? Diane ? Tu m'entends ?_

Je crois que ma réponse ressemblait à un grognement plus qu'à des paroles concrètes. J'ai la gorge sèche, ça doit venir de là. Je pousse un deuxième grognement plus fort. Oui, je t'entends. Oui, je suis réveillée. Oui, je suis mal. Et oui, je sais que j'aurais dû t'écouter... encore une fois ! Mais que veux-tu ? J'étais trop déprimée.

_- Ma puce, ouvre les yeux. Il est 15h du matin !_

Un rire clair perce le silence. Je souris malgré tout. Elle est là, encore une fois. Elle s'occupe de moi à chaque fois que _ça_ m'arrive. J'appelle ça mes descentes en Enfer. Et à chaque fois, elle brave le feu pour venir me chercher. À chaque fois, elle m'apporte de quoi survivre, parce qu'elle sait que sinon je ne mangerai pas. Sans elle, je serai sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est, peut-être bien dans un caniveau. Mais non, ce matin encore je suis dans une chambre d'hôtel, dans un lit confortable et chaud, et elle est là à me sourire avec ses croissants. Dieu que j'aime les croissants ! Elle s'occupe de moi comme on s'occupe de ses frères et sœurs, elle prend soin de moi même si on est pas de la même famille. Elle m'aime malgré tout. Je l'aime malgré moi.

_- Je sais que t'as pas envie de te lever,... je sais que tu préfères rester dans ton lit,... je sais que ça fait mal... mais on a entrainement aujourd'hui. Tu vas pas me laisser seule... n'est-ce pas ?_

Bien évidemment que je n'ai pas envie de me lever. Mais comment je pourrais lui dire non ? Elle le sait pertinemment que je ne peux rien lui refuser, alors elle en profite. Tant mieux. Ça m'évite de rester des jours entiers dans mon lit...

_- Tu pourras toujours te défouler..._

Je relève un sourcil. Me défouler ? Ça me paraît la meilleure idée pour le moment. Si je ne peux pas le taper lui, je peux aisément taper mon sac de sable en pensant à lui ! Je suis tellement déterminée que je me relève d'un coup sec. C'était une très mauvais idée. J'ai soudain envie de vomir... ma tête tourne... je me sens partir...

Il m'a bien fallu 30 minutes pour revenir à moi. Iris m'a aidé à me lever, à manger, à me préparer. J'ai horreur de cette sensation, d'être incapable de faire les choses par soi-même, je me sens pathétique. J'ai repris un peu de consistance par la suite. J'ai bu la recette de famille d'Iris contre la gueule de bois, je ne sais pas d'où elle le sort ni ce qu'il y a dedans, c'est dégueu... mais ça marche ! Elle m'emmène en voiture jusqu'au gymnase. Cette semaine nous sommes à New York. Le stade est juste immense, j'en ai le souffle coupé. C'est la même chose à chaque fois, comme si c'était la toute première. Je ne suis qu'une gamine face à un marchand de glaces, mes yeux brillent, je suis vraiment heureuse. Lorsque je baisse la tête, elle est déjà à la porte du stade, elle fait des grands signes. Je l'entends crier mon nom. Ça me fait sourire. On entre dans le bâtiment et on marche pendant 10 bonnes minutes avant de trouver la salle de réunion. Le patron nous regarde d'un sale œil. Cette fois-ci je ne vais pas échapper à la sanction, c'est bien la 4ème fois que j'arrive en retard. Toute la salle est retournée, ce n'est que maintenant que je me rends compte que plus personne ne parle. Le silence est tellement gênant. Je sens tous les regards sur moi, ils me fixent, ils pensent tous la même chose, que je ne suis qu'une idiote, que je devrais arrêter mes conneries. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien leur foutre ? Je croise le regard de Mike, il me sourit, d'un sourire franc et chaleureux, pas ceux tristes qui vous prennent en pitié. Il regarde aussi Iris qui lui sourit tout aussi vivement, moi je n'ai pas vraiment la force. Le patron se racle bruyamment la gorge mais avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit Iris le coupe.

_- Excusez-nous, c'est complètement de ma faute. Mon réveil a planté. Heureusement que Diane s'est réveillée sinon on était bonnes à dormir jusqu'à demain !_

Elle se met à rire et toute la salle se détend. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment elle fait ça. Elle balance la pire des excuses et rien qu'avec son rire elle emballe toute la salle. Plus personne ne fait attention à moi et à mes grosses lunettes noires plaquées sur mon visage. Encore une fois elle m'a sauvé la mise.

_- Bon... bon... ça passe pour cette fois mais achetez un nouveau réveil._

_- No problem monsieur ! _

_- Bien, comme je le disais, vous allez vous mettre avec vos équipiers de lundi prochain. Ceux qui passent lundi s'entrainent dans la salle 2, pour tous les autres les salles 1 et 4 sont libres. _

Un brouhaha monstre se fait entendre dans la salle de réunion, tout le monde se lève et se dirige dans les salles d'entrainement. Iris me regarde avec un grand sourire. Je sais ce qu'elle pense. Lundi notre team passe. Ce qui signifie qu'elle va directement aller bosser avec Stephen. Il doit bien être le seul à ne pas voir qu'elle le dévore des yeux et qu'elle fait toujours tout pour être avec lui. Elle est beaucoup trop fleur bleue. J'aimerais lui dire que ça ne marchera jamais mais je ne veux pas l'embêter avec mes idées préconçues sur l'amour. Elle mérite bien d'être heureuse dans son monde merveilleux. Après tout, peut-être que c'est elle qui a raison ? Peut-être que j'ai complètement tort ? Peut-être que l'amour est merveilleux mais que je suis aveugle ? Non. Définitivement non. J'ai encore ma gueule de bois pour le prouver. J'ai tout d'un coup un flash. Si, Iris va travailler avec Stephen, ça signifie que... non... non... ça signifie que je vais devoir travailler avec _lui_, avec Cody et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tenir le coup. Tout mon corps se raidit, ma respiration se fait bruyante, j'ai de nouveau mal à la tête, Iris me regarde effrayée. Je vois dans son regard une lueur de compréhension puis un éclair de tristesse. Elle soupire doucement et me prend dans ses bras.

_- Je vais prévenir Stephen, on va bosser toutes les deux._

Elle s'en retourne auprès de son géant. Il lui pardonnera, il lui pardonne toujours. Ils discutent et rient. Soudain, je sens un souffle près de mon cou. Mon corps est paralysé par la peur, je tremble imperceptiblement. Je n'ose même pas me retourner, je sais que c'est lui, je sais qu'il est là juste derrière moi. Je ne veux pas bouger... non... surtout je ne veux pas bouger. Il n'est pas là... il n'existe pas...

_- Tu ne veux pas bosser avec moi aujourd'hui ?_

_- Non, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni tous les autres jours..._

_- Tu veux me blesser ma parole ! Allez, je te pardonne. _

_- Rien à foutre. _

_- Mais c'est qu'elle sort ses griffes maintenant... tu sais que j'adore ça..._

J'ai envie de vomir. Il est tellement près de moi. Son souffle me donne des frissons. Je veux partir à toutes jambes, rentrer à l'hôtel, me cacher dans le bus de tournée, fuir au Pôle Nord, n'importe où mais pas ici, pas maintenant. Je sens mes larmes menacer de couler. Il faut que je sois forte mais la seule envie qui me vient c'est de me rouler en boule sur le sol et de pleurer jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme de fatigue. Je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux vraiment plus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a choisi moi ? Ne peut-il pas aller torturer quelqu'un d'autre ? J'ai l'air si vulnérable que ça ? Ça fait bientôt 3 mois qu'il me torture comme ça, psychologiquement. Les plus longs mois de ma vie. Je sais que je devrais aller le dire au patron, porter plainte pour harcèlement moral mais je ne pourrais pas affronter le regard des autres après ça. Alors je préfère qu'ils me voient comme une alcoolique irresponsable plutôt que comme une victime qu'ils prendront en pitié. Je hais la pitié. Je hais les sourires faux qui se veulent tristes et compatissants. Que quelqu'un m'aide... je vous en supplie...

_- Mais qui voilà ? Cody Rhodes en personne ! Tu nous fait l'honneur de venir nous voir ? Trop de bonté tue la bonté mon cher !_

_- Iris, Iris, Iris. Je suis généreux aujourd'hui, que veux-tu ? J'aime mon prochain !_ Un silence s'installe, je suis toujours paralysée mais je sais que Cody et Iris se fusille du regard.

_- Je m'occupe d'elle._ Iris fixe soudainement Cody dans les yeux, c'est à croire que ce n'est plus la même personne, elle me fait peur cette Iris là. Dans un murmure presque inaudible, elle ajoute ces quelques mots. _Tu peux partir... **maintenant.**_ Et il s'en va, comme ça.

Iris retrouve son sourire en se tournant vers moi. Elle me caresse la joue. J'ai envie de pleurer lorsque je sens mon corps se détendre. Iris ne comprend pas pourquoi je ne l'arrête pas, pourquoi je ne vais pas porter plainte. Elle a voulu aller le faire au début, maintenant elle me soutient comme elle peut.

La journée se passe très vite. À peine l'entrainement fini, nous voilà embarquées par Mike pour aller boire un verre. Le temps d'une soirée j'oublie tous mes problèmes. On rentre épuisées à l'hôtel, et moi pour une fois depuis bien longtemps, presque sobre.

**oOo Une petite review, juste en bas, ça prend deux minutes oOo**


	2. Chapitre 1 Partie 2

**Chapitre 1**

« I won't let you down »

**oOo POV Iris** **oOo**

Le soleil me réveille aux aurores. Pas maintenant, s'il vous plaît... j'arrive à peine à m'endormir convenablement et voilà que c'est le matin. Vraiment injuste. Je me tourne vers Diane. Son visage est crispé, ses sourcils sont froncés. Elle n'a pas passé une bonne nuit. Elle était ivre, complètement déchirée. J'ai du appeler Mike en urgence pour qu'il m'aide à la porter jusqu'à notre chambre. Je suis tellement fatiguée. Aujourd'hui c'est entrainement, alors pas question de manquer le rendez-vous. Je me lève tranquillement et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche brûlante, voilà ce qu'il me faut ! Mon corps est totalement détendu après ça. Une fois propre, je me dépêche de m'habiller. Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain, je fais le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Diane. Mon petit ange. Elle souffre tellement. J'essaie de l'aider, j'essaie de la soutenir autant que je peux mais je commence à être usée. Avant je la forçais à rester sobre, elle m'écoutait... maintenant, je constate les dégâts lorsqu'elle m'appelle à pas d'heure pour venir la chercher dans un bar miteux de la ville. Jamais je ne la laisserai tomber, mais c'est si dur... c'est comme se battre contre le vent. Impossible de le terrasser, je ne fais que bouger pour rien. Mais lorsqu'elle sourit, lorsqu'elle rit, ou même lorsque ses yeux me disent qu'elle est heureuse, je sens que j'ai de nouveau de la force, de la volonté pour le libérer de ses démons, de _son _démon.

Je descends dans la salle de réception. J'aperçois Mike endormit devant son café. Je rigole doucement. Par ma faute, il a aussi mal dormi que moi. Je m'assied devant lui avec mon petit-déjeuner. Il ne réagit même pas. Ma main part lui caresser tendrement le visage, ses pupilles reviennent à la vie, il lève la tête vers moi et me sourit. Je crois que je ne me lasserais jamais de son sourire, si franc, si vrai, du bonheur liquide.

_- Mon pauvre bébé,... je suis désolée. À cause de moi, t'as mal dormi._

_- T'excuse pas. T'y est pour rien. On sait tous les deux qui est responsable._ Son regard parcourt la salle remplie de nos collègues.

_- Un jour. Un jour, on y arrivera. _

_- Je crois en toi._

_- Je crois en Nous, en elle. _

_- Elle dort ? _

_- Oui, j'ai pas osé la réveiller. Elle a fait deux cauchemars cette nuit. Elle semblait déjà plus paisible tout à l'heure. _

_- Tant mieux. Au fait, t'as vu Randy ? _À cette remarque, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

_- Aaah, Monsieur n'en a donc pas fini avec le beau ténébreux ? Je croyais que tu le laissais tomber après tout ? Qu'il n'était pas assez gentleman pour toi ? _

**- **Il me fusille du regard**. **_C'est plus compliqué que ça ! _

Notre repas continue dans une ambiance détendue. Notre fatigue disparaît petit à petit. On discute, on plaisante. Michelle et Élisabeth viennent nous rejoindre. Le débat est encore plus animé. Je finis par sortir me balader avec Mike. On finit par s'assoir près d'un petit lac dans un parc. On finit par s'endormir sous un arbre. Je ne pourrais même pas dire combien de temps on est resté là. Nos ventres qui criaient famine nous ont réveillé en riant. Je regarde ma montre. 14H50 ? Mike a l'air encore plus paniqué que moi. J'avais oublié notre rendez-vous au stade... ET DIANE ! On court comme des fous en direction de l'hôtel. L'idée qu'elle puisse avoir faim me traverse l'esprit. Je ferais mieux de lui apporter quelque chose. Une fois mon plateau repas près, je me dirige vers notre chambre. J'ouvre la porte le plus timidement possible. En m'avançant à pas de loup, je me rend compte que le soleil l'a réveillé. Je m'assied sur le lit, les bras chargé de mes croissants et de mon jus d'orange.

_- Diane ? Diane ? Tu m'entends ?_

Pas de réponse. Elle émerge sûrement. Un sourire apparaît sur mon visage lorsqu'elle me grogne sa réponse. Bien ! Elle est réveillée ! C'est déjà ça.

_- Ma puce, ouvre les yeux. Il est 15h du matin !_

Comme une idiote je rigole à ma propre blague. Je suis tellement esseulée qu'un rien me faire rire. Elle ne veut pas bouger. Je sais bien qu'elle souffre, je sais bien qu'elle voudrait rester allongée dans ce lit. Je lui dis que je la comprends. Je joue la carte de la copine abandonnée. Ça marche toujours avec elle. Ça me fait tellement de peine de la voir comme ça. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce psychopathe s'en prenne à elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu faire au bon Dieu pour qu'il la punisse comme ça ? Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé. Je ne veux pas la brusquer. J'ai comme un flash. Elle pourrait très bien se défouler ! Se servir de toute sa rage lors de l'entrainement ! Mon idée semble lui plaire mais je la vois qui se relève vite, bien trop vite ! Elle est livide. Et la voilà qui tourne de l'œil.

Il m'a bien fallu 30 minutes pour la faire revenir à elle. Je l'aide à se lever doucement. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'elle avale quelque chose avant de se préparer. Je réussis à lui faire avaler un croissant. Je l'accompagne dans la salle de bain. Je l'aide autant que je peux pour qu'elle soit prête le plus rapidement possible. On est déjà en retard mais pas le temps de penser à ça. Elle enfile de grosses lunettes noires, je l'appelle « ma star » lorsqu'elle les met, mais pas ce matin, ce matin elle ne trouverait pas ça drôle. Tant que j'y pense, j'ai fait préparé ma recette de famille contre les gueules de bois, le truc le plus immonde qui m'ait été donné de gouter, mais ça lui fera du bien ! Elle l'avale sans rechigner. Elle gagne un peu de couleur et de consistance comme ça. On part sur les chapeaux de roues. Je prend le volant, j'ai pas envie de mourir si jeune ! Arrivées devant le stade je me dépêche d'aller vers la grande porte. Je me retourne pour voir où est Diane. Nul part. Bon. Je la vois à côté de la voiture, la tête en l'air, la bouche béate. Elle sourit. Je fais des grands signes pour qu'elle me voit. Rien à faire, elle est stupéfaite par le stade. Je hurle son nom. Ah ben voilà, elle m'a vu ! Dans le couloir qui nous mène à la salle de réunion, on marche à grandes enjambées. Je déteste être en retard. On y est mais lorsque l'on franchit le seuil, c'est comme si tout le monde était mort d'un coup. Plus aucun bruit n'est émis. Je vois Mike au premier rang. Il sourit à Diane puis à moi. Le Big Boss se racle « bruyamment » la gorge, Big Boss ou comment être désagréable tout en discrétion. Je le vois ouvrir sa grande bouche. Si tu crois que je vais te laisser engueuler ma Diane, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! Voilà que je le devance, t'avais qu'à pas te racler la gorge ! J'ouvre la bouche mais mon cerveau me demande l'excuse que je dois sortir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse toujours ça ? L'excuse de la panne ? Non, ça marche jamais ce truc. L'excuse de l'égarement ? Ouais et ma grand-mère pendant qu'on y est ! L'excuse des extra-terrestres ? Non, peut-être pas, il a pas aimé la dernière fois. Sans trop réfléchir, ma bouche lui sort la panne du réveil. Un bon classique. Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire agrémenté d'un petit rire innocent Made by Iris. Personne ne peut lui résister ! La preuve, toute la salle se détend. Je crois que j'ai un don !

Après le speech du Big Boss, mon cœur se met à battre la chamade. Je vais bosser avec Stephen ! C'est vrai que ça fait seulement 16 heures et 38 minutes que je ne l'ai pas vu mais il m'a tellement manqué ! La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'il était fait pour moi. Il était dans la salle de sport, torse nu, une goutte de sueur perlait sur son front. Tout s'est passé au ralenti, il s'est levé, a secoué sa chevelure enflammée et est allé chercher sa serviette... juste à côté de moi. À ce moment là, j'ai du cesser de respirer, même de vivre je crois. Il m'a sourit. J'avais l'air tellement idiote mais je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de ses yeux bleus. Et puis je suis retombée sur Terre, Diane m'ayant violemment secoué pour qu'on aille se présenter à tous nos nouveaux collègues. Alors, savoir que maintenant, je vais bosser avec lui parce que je passe au show de lundi me remplit d'une joie immense. J'ai juste envie de danser sur place, de gigoter, d'hurler, de courir dans tous les sens. Bref on l'aura compris, j'ai vraiment envie de bosser avec lui. Je souris rien que d'y penser ! Je me tourne vers Diane mais mon sourire s'efface dès que je croise son regard. Il est triste, complètement vide. Elle est partie. Encore en train de penser à lui. Je suis vraiment trop égoïste, elle a fait le rapprochement tout de suite, pas moi ! Si je bosse avec Stephen, elle va devoir bosser avec _lui_, cet espèce de con. Quel planning de crotte franchement ! Je la prend dans mes bras pour lui donner tout mon amour. Je vois déjà Stephen qui me sourit au fond de la pièce. Ce ne sera pas pour cette fois mon chou ! Je laisse Diane un instant pour aller le prévenir.

_- Stephen ?_

_- Ah tu es là ! Prête pour bosser Princesse ? _

_- Justement, je peux pas laisser Diane avec _lui._ Si je bosse avec toi, elle sera seule. J'espère que tu m'en veux pas, je suis _sincèrement_ désolée !_ Il se met à rire aux éclats. À ce moment là, ma tête devait ressembler approximativement à celle d'un poisson rouge.

_- T'en vouloir ? Jamais ! S'il s'approche de trop, tu me préviens, je lui pète la tête. _

Il me prend dans ses bras. Mon dieu, j'ai envie de fondre. Mon cœur bat beaucoup trop vite. C'en devient inhumain de rester près de lui chaque jour tout en sachant que je n'obtiendrai rien de plus. Ça me consume. À mon grand regret je me sépare de lui. Lorsque je me retourne je le vois lui. Cet avorton de malheur. Ma colère monte en flèche. Diane a les yeux fermés, les poings serrés. La seule chose que mon esprit me hurle de faire, c'est de lui mettre mon poing dans sa figure de premier de la classe. Je me poste devant lui. Ne pas être méchante. Être sarcastique. Ne lui donne pas l'avantage Iris, il ne mérite pas de s'en sortir. Le sourire qu'il m'adresse me rend encore plus furieuse. Je lui lance mon regard le plus noir, ma voix se fait douce, si douce que j'ai moi-même un frisson. Il me regarde d'un air dédaigneux. Et il s'en va sans plus de cérémonie. Tout de suite, mon corps se détend. La tension s'évapore. Je regarde Diane qui est sur le point de pleurer. Elle a les nerfs à vif. Je lui souris le plus tendrement possible. Ma main se fait douce contre son visage. Elle doit penser que je ne l'aide pas. Elle pense peut-être que je ne l'aime pas. Je me glace d'effroi à cette pensée.

On s'entraine dur pour évacuer toutes les tensions. Je ne laisse personne approcher Diane, elle est comme une cocotte-minute prête à exploser. Elle frappe de toutes ses forces le sac de sable. Elle a envie de craquer. Mais je sais qu'elle ne le fera pas, du moins pas ici, pas devant tout le monde. Elle est forte ma Diane.

**oOo Une petite review, juste en bas, ça prend deux minutes oOo**


	3. Chapitre 2 Partie 1

**Chapitre 2**

« Every cloud has a silver lining » 

**oOo POV Diane oOo**

Ma conscience s'éveille peu à peu. Je me sens tellement bien. Je laisse mon corps se détendre sous ma couette chaude. L'idée de devoir sortir de là me déplaît. Un rayon de soleil me chauffe le visage, c'est tellement agréable. Cela fait une semaine que j'ai retrouvé le sourire, une semaine que je ne me suis pas rendue ivre, une semaine qu'_il_ ne m'a pas parlé. Je suis si heureuse, c'est comme une renaissance. Il m'a oublié, du jour au lendemain. Il ne me regarde pas, il ne me parle pas, il ne me terrorise pas... et ça fait un bien fou ! Sur le moment, j'ai eu peur, je scrutais les alentours pour voir s'_il_ ne s'y cachait pas. Mais rien. Rien de rien. Alors j'ai recommencé à vivre, à sourire, à bien dormir, à socialiser, à manger aussi ! Je ne pensais pas voir Iris plus heureuse que d'habitude mais ma résurrection l'emplie de joie. On dirait qu'elle scintille, tout le temps, partout. Je pense que c'est une renaissance aussi pour elle. Plus besoin de s'inquiéter pour moi, plus besoin de prendre autant soin de moi. Le show de lundi a été spectaculaire, même si je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme, on a été du tonnerre ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir ! Je reprends goût à tout ce que j'aime, et à tout ceux que j'aime ! J'ouvre péniblement un œil pour regarder l'heure: 8h32. Ça me laisse encore du temps pour paresser. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'Iris débarque comme une furie de la salle de bain. Je rêve ou elle est maquillée ? Elle est sur son 31 ! ça m'intrigue cette histoire...

_- Où est-ce que tu vas ?_ Iris me regarde avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

_- T'es réveillée toi ? Depuis quand ?_

_- T'as pas répondu à ma question ! Tu vas où ? Avec qui ? Tu vas faire quoi ?_

Pour toute réponse, j'obtiens un hurlement strident. C'est bien ce que je pensais... elle va voir Stephen toute la journée. Elle trépigne sur place, gigote, sautille, brasse l'air avec ses bras... ah non, elle danse !

_- Vous allez faire quoi tous les deux ?_

_- Tous les deux ? Tu rêves où quoi ? Tu viens avec moi, je veux te présenter quelqu'un ! File à la douche ! _

_- Moi ? Venir avec toi ? Non mais tu rêves... c'est qui ? _

**- **Son sourire s'agrandit jusqu'aux oreilles, je n'aime pas vraiment ça. _Il a les cheveux noirs, beaucoup de tatouages, il s'appelle Phillip..._

- …_. Bon ok, je viens. _

_- Je le savais déjà ! _

Et nous voilà en route pour un restaurant près d'un petit lac. C'est une vieille bâtisse, peut être même un ancien moulin, tout en bois. Derrière la bâtisse il y a une grande terrasse où sont disposées une dizaine de tables juste à côté de l'eau. Les arbres abondent, on se croirait à la campagne. Je prends une grande respiration, l'air pur remplit mes poumons, ça fait du bien ! On s'approche du moulin et j'arrive à apercevoir unetouffe rouge à côté d'une masse noire. Iris court en direction de la gigantesque masse de feu, c'est définitivement Stephen. Elle lui saute dans les bras. Je ne dois pas être la seule à ne pas comprendre pourquoi ils ne sont pas déjà ensemble tous les deux, Phillip les regarde perplexe, un petit sourire naît sur le coin de sa bouche. Un homme sensible, c'est noté ! Il se tourne vers moi, et son regard me transperce. Non pas qu'il ait des yeux particuliers, mais ils sont si expressifs, je me noie dedans. Le sourire qu'il me lance est doux, il rayonne. Mon cœur accélère la cadence et je me sens rougir. Je crois qu'il l'a remarqué car son sourire s'agrandit, il baisse yeux et je le vois rougir aussi. Il est tellement mignon que je fond littéralement sur place. On reste silencieux comme des gamins. C'est Stephen qui rompt le silence, juste après s'est décollé d'Iris.

_- Diane, je te présente Phillip. Phillip, voici Diane._

_- Enchanté. _

_- De même._

_- Bon, c'est pas tout les enfants mais si on allait prendre ce brunch ?_

On se dirige tous les quatre vers le moulin, la table est réservée. On s'assied près de l'eau. D'emblée Iris et Stephen commence à discuter, ils ont passé la soirée d'avant à parler au téléphone et ils réussissent à trouver matière à papoter. Je les regarde avec amusement, ils sont complètement dans leur bulle. Un brunch à quatre ? Que je sois là ou pas, ça aurait été pareil non ? Phillip à l'air encore plus désarçonné que moi. Il n'a pas l'habitude. Il se retourne vers moi, je sens qu'il veut me dire quelque chose mais qu'il est plutôt gêné.

_- Ils sont hallucinants hein ?_

_- Tu trouves aussi ? Je croyais que je me faisais des idées ! _Je ne peux que rire à ce qu'il me dit, c'est dit avec une telle naïveté ! _Ça fait combien de temps qu'ils sortent ensemble ? _

_- Ils sortent pas ensemble. C'est ça le plus hallucinant je crois ! _

_- Et toi ? _

_- Moi ?_

_- Oui, est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ? _

_- Euh... non. _Et voilà, je rougis encore ! C'est pas possible, il va me prendre pour une idiote !

On discute de tout et de rien, on rentre tous les deux dans notre bulle. On se découvre, je prends plaisir à l'écouter, je lui souris. La matinée passe très vite, on décide tous d'aller se balader autour du lac. Le temps est magnifique, le soleil nous réchauffe doucement, on marche tranquillement sur un petit chemin en pierre. Les arbres sont balayés de rayons, ils brillent et mon cœur s'emballe. Je suis tellement heureuse que ma poitrine se contracte. J'ai besoin d'une grande bouffée d'air frais. Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, on tombe sur un pré entouré d'arbres, l'image est tellement bucolique, tellement pittoresque. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans un de mes livres préférés. On s'assied au calme, on rigole, on parle. Le temps passe si vite que je ne vois même pas le soleil amorcer sa descente. Lorsque je me « réveille » la pénombre commence à s'installer. D'un accord commun, on se quitte. Je surprends Phillip à rigoler tendrement en regardant les adieux quasi déchirants des tourtereaux. Je ris avec lui comme je n'avais pas rit depuis bien longtemps.

Iris me ramène mais je vois bien qu'elle a prévu autre chose pour moi, on se dirige vers un restaurant que je connais bien, c'est le préféré de notre meilleur ami, Mike. Rien que l'idée de le voir alors que je sais pertinemment que je vais le voir demain ainsi que tous les autres jours de la semaine me fait hurler de joie. Je trépigne sur mon siège et dès qu'Iris est garée, je lui saute dans les bras. Je connais Mike depuis bientôt trois ans. Lorsqu'Iris et moi sommes rentrées à la WWE, j'ai eu un coup de foudre pour lui, pas amoureux, rien qu'amical. Iris, elle, a directement flashé sur Stephen, alors elle n'a vu Mike qu'en second lieu, mais ce qu'elle a vu avant moi, c'est que mon Mike nous cachait un petit secret. J'ai eu beau la torturer, elle ne m'a rien avoué. J'ai compris toute seule le jour où je suis rentrée dans la loge de Mike sans frapper et que je suis tombée face à lui très occupé avec la bouche de Randy. J'étais complètement catatonique, incapable de bouger mais lorsque j'ai entendu le gémissement de Randy, je crois que j'ai très légèrement sur-réagit, je suis _juste_ tombée dans les pommes. Depuis, Iris et Mike ne se privent pas de me le rappeler. Tout comme je considère Iris comme ma sœur, Mike est mon petit frère. Je ne me prive pas de le materner (inconsciemment bien sûr).

Je passe la meilleure soirée de ma vie. Je suis à table avec mes meilleurs amis, je ne pense pas au lendemain. Sur le coup des 2 heures du matin, on se sépare, je rentre avec Iris dans notre chambre d'hôtel. Je m'endors le cœur léger, le sourire aux lèvres. J'entrevois le visage souriant de Phillip avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience...

Cela maintenant 3 heures que je suis dans la salle d'entrainement, mon coach m'a forcé à rester parce que je dormais debout, tout comme Iris et Mike d'ailleurs. On s'est fait engueulés comme des gosses mais on a eu un bon fou rire. Notre coach a pris la mouche et nous tient ici depuis. Ne jamais oublier d'arrêter de se moquer de son coach, question de survie. Après avoir répété pour la 20ème fois le même mouvement, le coach nous libère. Iris me regarde et plisse les yeux. Dans un même mouvement, on court toutes les deux en direction de l'unique douche propre des vestiaires, je prend l'avantage quant au détour d'un virage je me prend le panier de serviettes sales dans le ventre. Iris rigole tout en continuant de courir... elle me le paiera. Je me relève avec difficulté, il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre dans notre loge avec mes vêtements trempés de sueur. Elle va encore prendre toute l'eau chaude, je le sens gros comme une maison. Je commence à ranger mes affaires tout en marmonnant dans ma barbe lorsque j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Finalement, elle est allée assez vite. Je me retourne avec une vanne bien cherchée sur le bout de ma langue mais ce n'est pas Iris qui vient d'entrer. Je me fige de peur, ma respiration est saccadée, mon corps tremble comme une feuille.

_- Alors,... tu pensais sincèrement que je t'avais oublié ? _Son sourire de pervers me donne un frisson qui remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale. _Tu n'es pas si naïve ? _

- … _Va t'en. _

_- Ne me dis pas ça, tu vas me faire de la peine chérie..._

_- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Dégage ! _

_- Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu avec l'autre débile ? Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui, Phillip ! Tu pensais que ta vie avait changé du jour au lendemain ? Il est parfait hein ? Est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ? _

À ces mots, je le vois qui s'approche de moi. Je suis tellement tétanisée que je ne bouge pas d'un cil, mes insultes restent coincée dans ma gorge. Je recule instinctivement vers le mur, mais il continue de s'approcher à pas lents et mesurés. Il sait parfaitement comment me terroriser. Lorsqu'il arrive à 50 cm de moi, mon cœur saute un battement. Il a ce sourire en coin, ce regard pervers dénué de sentiments qui me font faire des cauchemars. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je touche déjà le mur. Je sens son souffle chaud effleurer mon visage, il avance son bras et caresse ma joue, je tremble derechef. Son regard me transperce, je ferme les yeux pour supporter la douleur qui brûle mon ventre. J'attends, la plus longue attente de ma vie. Je prie pour que ce soit vite fini. Il ne se passe rien. Je suis morte de peur et il ne se passe rien. J'ouvre les yeux dans l'espoir de me retrouver seule dans ma loge mais je retombe dans ses yeux bleus. En une fraction de seconde, il appuie ses lèvres contre les miennes et me vole ma respiration. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche, je ne veux pas qu'il m'embrasse et pourtant mon cerveau est court-circuité, je ne pense plus à rien. Ses lèvres sont terriblement douces, son parfum m'enivre. Je suis terrorisée mais mon corps refuse de le laisser partir. J'ai cette brûlure dans les reins qui me fait comprendre avec horreur que j'aime ce baiser. Contre toute attente mes bras partent entourer son cou et mes mains agrippent ses cheveux. Ce baiser me rend folle, je ne devrais pas... je ne peux pas faire ça... mais c'est si bon ! Ses mains partent sur mes hanches mais au contraire de me rapprocher de lui, elles me repoussent vivement. J'ouvre les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise. Il a l'air tout aussi paniqué que moi. Je suis essoufflée et horrifiée. Il ne me regarde même pas avant de partir en courant. Je tombe sur le sol, mes mains se portent à mes lèvres encore rougies. C'est à ce moment là qu'Iris rentre dans notre loge avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle me regarde avec étonnement.

_- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as couru un marathon ?_

**oOo Une petite review ? oOo**_  
><em>


	4. Chapitre 2 Partie 2

**Chapitre 2**

« Every cloud has a silver lining »

**oOo POV Iris oOo**

Lorsque je me réveille, une drôle d'odeur vient me chatouiller le nez. C'est l'odeur la plus agréable qui m'ait été donné de sentir... ça m'enivre ! Mes yeux sont toujours clos, je respire à pleins poumons. Ma couette est remontée jusqu'à mon visage, mon corps est complètement détendu, et j'ai cette odeur familière qui me procure un bien-être fou ! Mon esprit brumeux se met en place au fur et à mesure que je me réveille. Je connais cette odeur, j'en suis sûre, mais où, mais quoi, mais qui ? Je me tourne sur le côté et j'entreprends d'ouvrir les yeux. Un grand soleil a déjà commencé à éclairer notre chambre, à côté de moi, j'entends la respiration lourde de Diane. Elle dort, elle dort bien. Une semaine sans cauchemars, une semaine sans insomnies, une semaine de pur bonheur ! Elle rayonne, elle brille, elle scintille, elle luit, elle resplendit, elle irradie ! De la voir comme ça c'est juste merveilleux ! Une lueur espiègle s'est ranimée dans ses yeux et son sourire en dit long. Elle est heureuse ! Je respire de nouveau comme elle. Je retrouve ma Diane, celle qui m'a plu dès notre rencontre, celle qui est devenue ma sœur de cœur, celle qui partage mes succès comme mes échecs, qui sèche mes larmes qu'elles soient de peine ou de joie. Cette fille là est revenue d'entre les morts depuis bientôt une semaine. Elle n'a jamais abandonné. Elle ne le fera jamais.

Après toutes ces pensées, je me rend compte que ma tête est posée sur l'odeur qui me travaillait tout à l'heure. Je pose les yeux sur un immense pull noir et là tout me reviens, cette odeur que j'aime tant c'est celle de Stephen pour la simple et bonne raison que je lui ai « emprunté » son pull parce que j'ai eu « subitement froid » hier ! Je mets ma tête sur le vêtement et j'inspire un grand coup. Je ressens pourtant un pincement au cœur. Le ciel m'est tombée sur la tête le jour où j'ai rencontré Stephen. Un jour tout va bien et puis **POUF !** te voilà amoureuse ! Tout bêtement, le coup de foudre. C'est idiot en y pensant ! Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer dans ma tête pour qu'elle décide du jour au lendemain de se lier avec un parfait inconnu ? Il est fait pour moi ? Il est juste une personne choisie au hasard parmi 6 milliards d'autres ? C'est tellement injuste, et cruel ! Mais tellement merveilleux ! Je n'ai jamais cru au grand amour, au coup de foudre, aux âmes sœurs... jusqu'à ce que je le vois, lui, dans son T-shirt trempé de sueur, les cheveux mouillés, essoufflé comme un bœuf, j'ai craqué. Et je me suis mise à voir tout en rose. Même ses défauts sont charmants ! J'exaspère Diane mais j'y peux rien, j'ai tellement envie d'y croire. Rien que d'y penser mon cœur bat la chamade. Et ça ne risque pas de s'arranger puisque d'ici quelques heures je vais le voir. J'ai tout fait pour être le plus proche de lui, mais cette proximité me tue à petit feu, je ne peux pas l'embrasser, je ne peux pas le garder dans mes bras, je ne peux pas lui dire « _je t'aime_ » et lorsqu'il m'appelle « _Princesse_ », c'est comme si demain n'avait plus aucune importance. Si proche et pourtant si loin.

J'arrête de me morfondre et je file dans la salle de bain. J'ai décidé d'en mettre plein la vue à Stephen... bon encore plus que d'habitude ! Je sors mes instruments de guerre, bonjour trousse à maquillage, fer à lisser, recourbe-cils, pince à épiler ! Au bout de 35 minutes d'efforts intenses et après m'être brûlée trois fois la main, je sors passablement énervée de la salle de bain. J'ouvre la porte brutalement sans plus penser une seule seconde que Diane pouvait dormir encore à 8h30 du matin. Ce n'est que lorsque j'entends sa petite voix me demander où je vais que je réalise que je l'ai réveillée. Mes yeux s'agrandissent sous le choc. Les seuls mots qui sortent de ma bouche sont plus une constatation qu'une réelle question, ah fichue rhétorique !

_- T'as pas répondu à ma question ! Tu vas où ? Avec qui ? Tu vas faire quoi ?_

Je ne peux même pas lui répondre par des mots concrets. Mon cœur s'emballe une nouvelle fois à l'idée de le revoir. C'est une telle décharge d'adrénaline et de bonheur que je pousse un cri strident. Mon corps gigote dans tous les sens pour évacuer tout ça. J'en oublierai presque de respirer ! Diane me regarde exaspérée. Elle a compris.

_- Vous allez faire quoi tous les deux ?_

Je m'arrête net. Comment j'ai pu oublier ? Parfois je m'achève à coups de pelle. J'ai eu un mal fou pour préparer un rendez-vous galant à ma sœur de cœur et voilà que j'allais y aller sans la principale concernée !

_- Tous les deux ? Tu rêves ou quoi ? Tu viens avec moi, je veux te présenter quelqu'un ! File à la douche !_ Le regard suspicieux de Diane me fait rire.

_- Moi ? Venir avec toi ? Non mais tu rêves... c'est qui ? _Mon sourire s'agrandit de plus belle.

_- Il a les cheveux noirs, beaucoup de tatouages, il s'appelle Phillip..._

- … _Bon ok, je viens. _

_- Je le savais déjà ! _

Après avoir attendu Diane qui n'en finissait plus pour se choisir une tenue, nous voilà partie en direction du petit restaurant très pittoresque que j'ai choisi spécialement pour ce brunch. J'aperçois devant la bâtisse l'homme qui hante mes rêves. Mon cœur explose quand nos regards se croisent. Je me mets à courir dans sa direction sans attendre Diane. Je le vois qu'il me tend les bras, mon cœur me brûle la poitrine et veut sortir. Je finis en bout de course enfermée dans ses bras musclés. Dieu que j'aime ça ! Je me ferais sûrement enguirlander par Diane, mais tant pis, j'en suis trop dépendante ! Il me susurre un « _Princesse_ » au creux de l'oreille qui me fait fondre sur place. Après un moment qui m'a paru une éternité, je dois me séparer de ses bras, le raclement de gorge de Diane m'ayant fait atterrir. Stephen présente nos invités.

On rentre dans l'établissement que je connais assez peu, merci les recherches internet, et un gentil serveur nous amène à notre table. Près de l'eau. Parfait ! Cela ajoute encore plus de romantisme à mon plan diabolique totalement rodé. Comme prévu avec Stephen au téléphone la veille, on commence à discuter sans faire attention à nos deux futur-tourtereaux. Tout se passe bien. J'écoute d'une oreille leur discussion. Mais, chose que je n'avais pas prévu dans mon « plan diabolique totalement rodé », la présence de Stephen me fait tout oublier et je me prend dans notre discussion en occultant tout ce qui concerne autre chose qu'un grand gaillard au regard bleu profond. Son sourire est tout simplement merveilleux, il ne reflète en rien l'homme qui chaque semaine effraie les catcheurs sur le ring, son regard est fait de miel, son rire est aussi clair que de l'eau de source, si pur, si limpide, sa tignasse n'est pas fixée par un pot entier de gel et retombe gracieusement sur son front, j'en viens à admirer chacune de ses tâches de rousseur, ses fossettes, son attitude, son corps et son âme. Misère ! Je suis fleur bleue ! Ce constat me grise un peu.

Après notre brunch, on part tous les quatre se promener aux abords du lac. La balade est revigorante. Après une marche tranquille, on s'assied tous dans un petit pré. L'après-midi défile à toute allure. Allongée dans les bras de Stephen (en toute amitié bien sûr), je prie pour que jamais elle ne s'arrête. Mais je vois Diane se lever tranquillement et regarder sa montre. Je pousse le soupir le plus déchirant de ma vie. Je ne veux définitivement pas me séparer de lui. Avec surprise, je le sens qui m'enlace. Je reste dans ses bras les yeux clos. Les rires mélangés de Diane et de Phillip me frustre, je sens Stephen se raidir d'être l'objet des « moqueries ». Je relève la tête et vois qu'une rougeur a commencé à faire sa place sur ses joues, il est tellement craquant. Il se racle la gorge et me libère. Je me sens vide tout à coup. On se sépare comme cela. Sans un mot de plus. J'essaie de ne pas ressentir trop vivement la douleur. Ma journée n'est pas terminée. Je reprends la voiture avec Diane et je l'emmène dans un restaurant qu'elle connaît par cœur. Elle vient de reconnaître le restaurant et donc a très vite compris qui se trouvait forcément à l'intérieur, et pour me le faire comprendre, elle ne trouve rien de mieux que de me perforer mon tympan. Une fois garée, elle se jette dans mes bras. Mike, ce n'est pas rien ! Un grand numéro ! S'il n'avait pas été ce que j'ai remarqué dès notre première rencontre, ils seraient tout de suite sortis ensembles, un coup de foudre en quelque sorte, comme moi... Mike mon petit frère, mon meilleur ami, mon confident. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le voir tout comme Diane comme mes frère et sœur, comme mes bébés. Je les protège, je les aime, je les couve ! Pourtant, je n'ai pas la même complicité avec lui que Diane. J'ai Stephen qui me sert de nounours géant ! Je me souviens encore du jour où Diane a découvert par le plus grand des hasards, le goût pour les grands mâles musclés de Mike, c'était Mike qui était venu me chercher en courant dans ma loge, il m'avait raconté « la rencontre » fortuite qu'avait fait Diane et son évanouissement. Dieu qu'est-ce que j'aurais voulu être là ! Parfois je me sers de cet épisode pour la taquiner. Elle me répond toujours « _Comment j'aurais pu savoir que Mike avalait tout rond Randy ? _».

Notre soirée se déroule encore mieux que dans mes rêves. Mike est là pour mettre l'ambiance, il lui arrive toujours des choses inimaginables ! Diane est pendue à ses lèvres, elle boit la parole divine. Je souris doucement et je vois Mike qui me lance un regard qui en dit long, il est heureux lui aussi que Diane ait retrouvé le chemin des vivants. Sans elle, ses histoires abracadabrantes n'avaient plus le même effet. Bien que je sois une auditrice tout ce qu'il y a de plus fervente. Bien évidemment, on rentre tard à l'hôtel et on s'affale sur nos lits sans prendre le temps de se changer. Je m'endors dans un soupir satisfait la tête dans le pull de mon amour...

Le réveil est vraiment dur. Tellement dur que pendant l'entrainement nous sommes trois à ne pas respecter les règles du coach. On dort debout, littéralement. Et ce salaud nous garde pour nous faire répéter encore et encore ces fichus mouvements. Merci, mais je connais déjà le coup de la corde à linge ! De même pour la clé de bras ! Il ne fallait pas trop nous en demander alors résister devant les gesticulations de notre coach, rouge de colère contre nous, c'était trop ! Mike a commencé à pousser des petits couinements, preuve qu'il s'empêchait de rire, et j'ai craqué, j'ai complètement explosé de rire, emportant avec moi Diane et Mike. Voilà pourquoi depuis bientôt 3 heures, je sue sang et eau pour satisfaire mon coach ronchon !

Je rêve ou il vient de nous libérer ? Mon regard se tourne lentement vers Diane. Elle est tout aussi en sueur que moi. Elle sait que je sais. Elle veut l'unique douche propre et chaude de ce stade. Elle devra me passer sur le corps ! Je plisse les yeux une seconde et la suivante, nous voilà en train de courir comme des furies vers les douches. C'est pas juste ! Diane est plus grande que moi ! Forcément avec de grandes jambes, on prend de l'avance ! Et en plus elle se retourne pour me narguer ! Je sens la chance tourner pendant le virage. Diane émet subitement un bruit sourd ! En la voyant encastrer dans le panier de serviettes sales, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire ! Je ne vais pas m'arrêter pour autant ! J'arrive à la douche essoufflée et me glisse rapidement sous le jet d'eau brûlant. Je me frotte vigoureusement pour enlever toute la crasse que j'ai accumulé ce matin. Pas vraiment glamour devant mon rouquin avec mes cheveux collants, mon maquillage qui tentait de me fuir, mon odeur digne d'un poney ! Heureusement qu'il n'est pas resté les 3 heures de plus. Je commence à chanter un air qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jours, étant seule, je me fiche bien de chanter juste ou faux. Et bien évidemment, je ne l'étais pas. Je m'en suis rendue compte en entendant un petit rire plus loin dans le vestiaire. Je sors en vitesse. Je ne vois personne dans le vestiaire, ça me fiche la trouille. Armée de mon gel douche, j'arpente les allées. Soudain, quelqu'un derrière moi me fait sursauter. À la limite de la crise cardiaque, je me retourne pour voir qui est le(la) futur(e) mort(e).

_- Randy ? Mais ça va pas ? Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?_

_- Rien que de voir ta tête ça en valait le coup ! Au fait,... tu chantes très bien ! _Il est mort de rire ce c** !

_- Rira bien qui rira le dernier !... T'as vu Mike aujourd'hui ?_ Ma phrase fait mouche, son sourire disparaît pour laisser place à un rougissement tout ce qu'il y a de plus incontrôlé.

_- Non, euh... pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il t'a parlé de moi ? _

_- Randy, ça fait trois ans que vous vous tournez autour ! C'est quoi le problème ? _

_- J'en sais rien ! _Il soupire_. __Dès que je fais un pas en avant, il recule. Ensuite dès que je recule pour me protéger, il se décide à avancer. J'arrive pas à lui dire ce que je ressens. Je ne vis que pour lui depuis trois ans, je mange Mike, je dors Mike, je respire Mike. J'étouffe. Je sais qu'il te parle à toi, tu veux pas me dire s'il tient toujours à moi ? J'en peux plus..._

Oh misère... dans ces instants là, je suis complètement perdue. Je ne sais pas du tout quoi dire, pas du tout quoi faire. Je suis beaucoup trop sensible, sa douleur est ma douleur. J'ai toujours été une très bonne écoute, mais niveau conseils, je rame. La seule solution qui me vient me paraît la meilleure maintenant. Je le prend dans mes bras. Randy pose sa tête sur mon épaule, il tremble, je sais qu'il se retient de pleurer. Je passe ma main dans son dos pour le détendre, et ses larmes viennent en cascade. Mon dieu qu'il a mal ! Je me retiens de faire de même. Sans vraiment m'y attendre ma bouche décide de s'ouvrir.

_- Randy... je ne devrais pas te dire ça mais... il t'aime. Il t'aime à en mourir. Il passe des heures à nous raconter à moi et à Diane, tous tes charmes, et crois-moi, il en a trouvé des centaines ! Il a peur. C'est normal non ? Après tout, ta réputation te précède. Il n'a pas envie d'être un nom de plus sur ton tableau de chasse. Il a peur de se laisser aller, et après d'avoir à souffrir ton manque. Tu ne l'a jamais vraiment rassuré n'est-ce pas ? Pour toi, ça allait de soi, mais pour lui... il a mal, peut-être même plus que toi mais si tu ne coures pas maintenant pour le prendre dans tes bras et lui dire à quel point tu l'aimes, je te jure de te botter si fort l'arrière-train que tu ne pourras plus jamais t'asseoir.. c'est clair ?_ Le sourire qu'il me lance réchauffe mon cœur.

_- Je t'en dois une. _

Je le vois courir en dehors du vestiaire. Bon, une bonne chose de faite. Je me dirige vers ma loge et y trouve Diane, assise par terre, essoufflée, le regard dans le vide. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Peut-être que ma réponse n'a pas été la bonne, mais sur le moment, la vanne qui s'imposait dans mon esprit m'a semblé la meilleure. Je dois avoir un don c'est forcé !

_- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as couru un marathon ?_

**oOo Une review ? Un avis ? oOo**_  
><em>


	5. Chapitre 3 Partie 1

**Chapitre 3**

« Boulevard of Broken Dreams »

**oOo POV Diane oOo**

_- Et donc là ça représente quoi ?_

_- Un poisson ! Franchement tu vois pas ? _

_- Baaah non. Ça ressemble à une grosse tâche orange, avec... trois yeux ! _

_- Justement ! Blinky ça te dit rien ? _

_- Blinquoi ? _

_- Oublie... _

Je devais avoir l'air tellement perdue que Phillip s'est mis à rire tout de suite. Notre soirée s'était merveilleusement bien passée. Il m'avait invité dans un restaurant très chic, m'avait ouvert la porte, tenu ma chaise, il m'avait même servi à boire ! Je ne suis pas du tout habituée à ce genre d'attentions. Il est tellement gentleman, j'ai du avoir la tête d'une écrevisse pendant toute la soirée. Au fil des heures, je me suis détendue et on a pu vraiment discuter lui et moi même si je n'étais pas du tout à l'aise dans cet endroit. Il l'a assez vite compris et dès qu'on a terminé notre repas, il m'a emmené à l'aquarium d'Atlanta, étant donné que le car de tournée s'était arrêté dans cette même ville pour la semaine. Arrivés à destination, on s'est retrouvé face au plus grand aquarium du monde. Je n'ai plus de mots, c'est comme si devant cet immense bocal le silence reflète le mieux ce que je ressens. Je tourne la tête vers Phillip et le spectacle qui m'est donné de voir est encore plus beau. Il est devant l'aquarium, les mains posées contre le verre. Son regard est à la fois rempli d'étoiles et mouillé d'émotions. Comme un enfant, un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il tourne la tête et me regarde. Il est heureux, probablement encore plus que moi. Le calme et le silence qui règne autour de nous l'a touché au plus profond de son âme. Je me sens à ma place, alors que seule la lumière de l'aquarium éclaire nos visages, que le silence semble être tombé à jamais. Je le prends par la main et nous nous asseyons devant l'aquarium. Il me prend dans ses bras. L'endroit, le temps et la situation sont parfaits. Tellement parfaits que j'ai l'impression que notre bulle risque d'exploser à tout instant. Comme s'il avait pressenti mon inquiétude, il me serre davantage contre lui. On reste là, juste assis, à fixer les poissons lunes, ou les raies manta. Tout a l'air si froid mais en même temps comme un cocon autour de nous. Je sais qu'il me sera difficile de me séparer de lui. Pourtant, je le sens qu'il déserre sa prise autour de moi.

_- On va devoir y aller. L'aquarium va fermer ses portes._

_- Quoi déjà ? Mais on vient d'arriver ! _

_- Ça fait déjà deux bonnes heures qu'on est là ! _

_- Tu crois ? _

Phillip me ramène chez moi, enfin jusqu'à ma chambre d'hôtel. On marche tranquillement dans le couloir, côte à côte. Nos mains s'effleurent à chaque pas et finissent par s'entremêler. Je me sens rougir, mais ça ne me gêne pas, moins en tout cas. Phillip presse sa main contre la mienne. Je sens son pouls. On arrive devant ma porte. Je n'entends pas de bruit à l'intérieur, Iris doit sûrement déjà dormir. Je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire devant Phillip. Lui faire la bise ? L'embrasser ? Dieu sait que j'en ai vraiment envie ! Phillip me regarde en souriant. J'ai peut-être réfléchis trop fort ? Je sens mon visage s'empourprer, je baisse les yeux mais il réussit à ancrer son regard dans le mien, son sourire se fait plus doux. Il me coupe le souffle. Son regard est si pénétrant, j'ai l'impression qu'il sonde directement mon âme. Je ne peux me cacher derrière aucuns artifices avec lui, derrière aucunes barrières. Je suis tellement plongée dans mes pensées que je ne le vois pas s'approcher de mon visage, je ne le vois pas poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son odeur m'envahit, un odeur si douce, si chaude. Il sent la plage ensoleillée. Ses lèvres sont fines mais tendres. Notre baiser s'accentue et je me sens perdre pied. Nos corps se rapprochent et ses bras encerclent ma taille. Mes mains partent se perdre dans ses cheveux noirs.

Alors que nos bouches se découvrent le regard de Cody vient me percer l'âme. Ma réaction est tellement inattendue que je me sépare subitement de Phillip. Ma tête est pleine de flashbacks. Je ressens ses mains puissantes sur mes hanches, son souffle contre ma gorge, son regard bleu dans le mien, ses lèvres appuyées contre les miennes. Mon cœur accélère plus qu'il ne le devrait. Mon corps ne réagit pas normalement. Je ressens la même chaleur au creux de mes reins. Je suis tellement perdue que je rentre directement dans ma chambre, laissant Phillip en plan sur le seuil. Tant pis, je m'excuserai plus tard. Je ne devrais pas penser à ça ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Je crois que je deviens folle, _il_ m'a forcé à l'embrasser voilà tout ! Ce n'est qu'un incident mineur !... Mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression que j'essaie de me convaincre ? Il faut que je me repose. Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à Iris, je crois que j'ai eu honte. Ce n'est pas normal, je hais ce type ! Je ne peux pas aller la voir et lui balancer « _Hey ! Cody m'a embrassé et j'ai aimé ça !_ ». Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Non je n'ai pas aimé ça, j'ai même détesté ! J'ai besoin d'air !

Lorsque je sors de mes pensées, je remarque que la lumière dans notre chambre est toujours allumée. J'approche à petits pas. Le silence règne. Elle a dû s'endormir avec sa lampe de chevet allumée. Mon regard se pose sur le lit d'Iris et un sourire s'affiche sur mon visage. Si je m'attendais à ça ! Je ne retrouve pas seulement Iris endormie dans son lit, mais Iris, à moitié allongée sur la poitrine de Stephen lui-même affalé sur le lit d'Iris. Dire que demain, ils feront comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! J'aimerais bien faire de même. C'est tellement simple. Mais c'est idiot. Peut-être qu'un jour, ils finiront par être ensembles... pour le moment c'est mal parti. Iris me répète qu'elle est heureuse, mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Je suis tellement las que je m'allonge sur mon lit sans prendre le temps de me changer et je m'endors aussi sec.

Je me suis réveillée avant Iris, chose qui ne se produit que la semaine des quatre jeudis. Le soleil s'infiltre à travers les rideaux de la chambre. En tournant ma tête vers le lit d'Iris, j'ai vu qu'elle était seule, enroulée dans ses draps. Bon, je vais la laisser dormir encore un peu avant de la réveiller. Je repose ma tête sur l'oreiller. Il faut que je lui dise ce qu'il s'est passé. Pour Cody. Et pour Phillip. Elle saura quoi faire. Elle saura quoi dire. Sa respiration lourde rompt le silence. Je décide d'aller me préparer en attendant. L'eau chaude sur mon corps me fait un bien fou. Chacun de mes muscles se détend. Lorsque je reviens dans la chambre enfin prête, je m'approche du lit d'Iris pour la réveiller. Elle me répond avec un grognement très classe. Je la secoue un peu plus et elle finit par bien vouloir émerger. Elle me regarde avec de grands yeux et je la vois tourner frénétiquement la tête à la recherche de son réveil. Comme c'est sympathique de sa part ! Je ne suis pas TOUT le temps en retard ! Bon,... peut-être un peu mais n'exagérons rien ! Dès qu'elle est prête, on descend dans le restaurant de l'hôtel pour prendre notre petit-déjeuner. À l'approche de la salle, mon cœur commence à accélérer. Je ne sais pas si je vais croiser Phillip. Pitié, faites que non. Je préfèrerais d'abord parler avec Iris avant de devoir l'affronter. Mon regard scrute la salle, il n'est pas là. Je vais m'assoir à une table au fond de la pièce, bien cachée derrière une plante. Iris revient avec le petit-déjeuner. Je la vois qui me cherche. Je lui fais un signe pour lui signifier ma position mais elle fait un détour à la table de Mike. Il est accompagné de Randall, Stephen et Ted. Comme tous les matins, elle leur fait un bisou sur le front, une sorte de rituel ou de tradition maternelle ! Maintenant qu'elle est assise en face de moi et qu'elle a compris que je voulais lui parler, je ne sais plus par où commencer.

_- Et si tu commençais par le début ?_

Je relève la tête abasourdie. C'est comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées. Est-ce que mon visage reflète tant mes émotions que ça ?

_- Allez accouche ! Je te connais par cœur ! Quand tu veux m'annoncer un truc tu te tritures les doigts. C'est quoi cette nouvelle manie de te cacher derrière les plantes ? On dirait que t'es traquée !_

C'est si gentiment proposé ! Je commence par lui raconter l'épisode « Cody » d'il y a dix jours, puis mes soirées avec Phillip, et enfin ma « mésaventure » de la nuit passée. À peine commencée, mes paroles fuient ma bouche, je ne peux plus m'arrêter, il faut que tout sorte, il faut que quelqu'un sache, que je puisse enlever ce poids de mes épaules. Au fur et à mesure de mon récit, je vois le visage d'Iris qui change de couleurs, du blanc elle vire au rouge pour repartir vers le blanc verdâtre. Elle a l'air en colère. Sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme à la manière des poissons. Au final, elle se lance.

_- J'étais en train d'essayer d'assimiler le fait que cet e****** de Cody t'ait embrassé quand j'ai rebloqué sur le « j'ai plus ou moins aimé ça ». Tu te fous de moi ? Ce type est un psychopathe, un malade mental, un timbré, un schizo, un fou allié, qui te persécute depuis trois mois et toi tu me sors que tout bêtement le fait qu'il t'embrasse te met dans tous tes états ? Tu sais le nombre de nuits que j'ai passé à veiller sur toi parce que tu cauchemardais ? Tu te souviens ? Moi je m'en souviens ! C'était pas joyeux et c'était entièrement à cause de lui ! À cause de ce foutu débile qui a décidé du jour au lendemain de te terroriser pour Dieu sait quelle raison ! Alors écoute-moi bien, je te préviens, si jamais il s'approche de toi, ou tu t'approches de lui, peut importe pourquoi, je m'en fous, si jamais vous êtes à moins de trois mètres l'un de l'autre, je te jure, je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que je ne répondrai plus de moi. Je pourrai pas supporter cette mascarade plus longtemps. Tout s'est arrangé, il a arrêté depuis plus d'une semaine. Ça fait une semaine que je dors bien Diane ! Alors je t'en prie, ne va pas sur cette pente là. Tu ne reviendras pas..._

Mon cœur s'était arrêté au fil de sa tirade. Je pensais être la seule affectée par cette histoire mais je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Iris en avait fait les frais. Son regard se perd dans le vide, elle a des marques de cernes qui s'effacent, elle est fatiguée, tant mentalement que physiquement. Et par ma faute...

_- Iris... Je suis désolée..._

Ma vision devient floue, je sens mes joues s'humidifier et lorsque je baisse la tête je me rends compte que je pleure.

**oOo Une review ? Un avis ? oOo**


	6. Chapitre 3 Partie 2

**Chapitre 3**

« Boulevard of Broken Dreams »

**oOo POV Iris oOo**

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir porter aujourd'hui ? Quel dilemme ! Si seulement je pouvais mettre la main sur le haut bleu que m'a offert Mike... Introuvable ! Je soupire d'exaspération. Un bruit à la porte me tire de mes pensées ronchonnes. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, mon regard tombe sur un T-shirt noir agrémenté de flammes mordorées plutôt effrayantes. Il faut que je lève ma tête pour apercevoir la bouille souriante de Glen. Il a pensé à venir me chercher ! Si ça c'est pas trop gentil... Je lui rend son sourire, et lui propose d'entrer deux minutes. Je cours dans la salle de bain pour m'habiller promptement ! Au lieu de chercher ce Saint Graal de T-shirt bleu, j'ai décidé de mettre mon splendide T-shirt « _Sexual Chocolate _» que j'avais subtilisé à Mark. Moi voleuse ? On va dire emprunteuse ! Je rigole doucement à ma blague en sortant de ma salle de bain. Glen me regarde étrangement puis affiche un immense sourire. Bien, je crois qu'on est fin prêt à y aller.

On parcoure le dédale de couloirs pour sortir de l'hôtel. On discute de tout et de rien. Glen est vraiment merveilleux. Certaines personnes ont peur de lui parce qu'il est gigantesque et qu'il joue le fils du diable sur le ring; ces personnes qui confondent Kane et Glen, ça lui fait un peu mal au cœur et ça fait mal au mien parce que je connais Glen et je sais que ce type est incapable de faire du mal à une mouche. Je me souviens d'un de nos shows avec Diane, notre rôle était simple: débarquer sur le ring, frapper « Eve » et « Kelly Kelly », se faire huer du public et fuir. Jusque là rien de bien méchant, mais le fait qu'un journaliste nous demande lors d'une interview si Diane et moi avions frapper délibérément Eve et Barbara m'avait fait ressentir un pincement au cœur. Je déteste que l'on me confonde avec mon personnage, je ne suis pas une heel dans la vraie vie, je ne frappe pas les gens au hasard, je ne fais pas de caprices de diva, je ne suis pas chiante et imbue de moi-même, je ne complote pas sans arrêt dans les loges pour faire du mal à quelqu'un. Je suis tout simplement Iris. La fille qui aime quand la neige tombe, le nutella, les chiots, le rose, regarder un film américain en compagnie de Stephen (parce que oui, je pleure obligatoirement, dooonc je finis irrémédiablement dans ses bras), les robes à motifs, porter des serre-têtes, les couchers de soleil et tous les autres trucs les plus mielleux et romantiques possibles. Je suis qui je suis et ça ceux qui me sont chers l'ont compris.

Il me conduit au stade pour notre entrainement. Ayant prêté ma voiture, mon bébé, à Diane pour sa journée de repos avec Monsieur-aux-yeux-de-braise, selon ses propres termes, je me suis retrouvée dans l'obligation de faire la manche pour que quelqu'un se dévoue pour m'emmener au stade. Pendant que j'implorais corps et âme mes collègues, Glen est passé par là et m'a proposé de m'accompagner. Qui suis-je pour oser dire non à Glen ? Arrivés dans la salle de sport, mon regard cherche Stephen qui, à mon grand désespoir, n'est pas encore arrivé. Mark vient me voir les yeux grands comme des soucoupes, je m'aperçois soudainement que lui aussi a mis son vieux T-shirt «_ Sexual Chocolate_ », on explose de rire en même temps. À ce moment là, le coach débarque.

_- Bien ! Je vois que nous avons une première équipe de formé pour aujourd'hui ! Qui va les affronter ?_

Le silence se fait dans la salle mais des chuchotements fusent de ça et là. Pour échauffer les esprits à la compétitivité, je me tourne vers Mark avec un regard complice.

_- Tu vois Mark-chéri, personne ne veut affronter les Sexual Chocolate, ils ont trop peur de perdre face à deux crèmes..._

_- On est partant ! _Mon regard se dirige vers Ted et Maryse qui se sont avancés.

_- Ted, tu te sens capable d'affronter mon Chocolat Noir ?_

_- Maryse, pas trop peur de te prendre une raclée par mon Sucre Blanc ? _

Après un check bien en règle pour titiller Ted et Maryse, Mark se dirige avec moi sur le ring de la salle. J'entends des paris de tous les catcheurs et catcheuses présents. Ils nous donnent gagnants avec Mark, il faut dire que l'on a joué la carte de l'assurance, et le fait de se prendre un minimum au sérieux en dehors du show a quelque peu ébranlé notre Glam'couple. Je n'oublie cependant pas de m'échauffer correctement, ce serait idiot de me blesser devant mon Stephen qui d'une est arrivé, de deux a adoré mon T-shirt, et de trois a parié pour moi. Dès que nous sommes tous en position le coach sonne la cloche. Mark commence contre Ted qui tremble légèrement. Cette constatation me fait sourire. Mark s'avance vers lui mais Ted recule subitement et donne la main à Maryse. Elle est plus confiante naturellement, je fais deux têtes de moins qu'elle ! Mais ma hargne est bien présente, et je ne compte pas me laisser battre. Je regarde un instant Stephen qui me sourit, mon cœur explose, c'est définitif, je vais gagner ! Maryse m'attrape par les cheveux et tente de me bloquer au niveau du cou, je la repousse assez vivement. Sans pause, je me jette sur elle et lui prodigue une manchette, peut-être un peu forte puisqu'elle vacille et tombe sur les fesses. J'en profite pour lui faire une prise de soumission, en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire trop mal ni de la blesser, elle abandonne. J'entends Mark qui me rejoint au centre du ring, ni une, ni deux je me retrouve sur ses épaules.

_- La prochaine fois, ne cherchez pas les Sexual Chocolate, trop hauts pour vous !_

Je mime une barre imaginaire bien au dessus de ma tête et ajoute un « _Touché_ » digne de Chris qui fait rire la salle. Le reste de l'entrainement se déroule paisiblement. Une fois dans les vestiaires j'entends Alicia qui murmure à Maryse « _Allez, c'est pas grave si tu t'es faite mouchée par __**Sneezy**_». Je prends ça pour un compliment, et lorsque je ressors des vestiaires, j'affiche un sourire des plus satisfaits.

Peu de temps après je vais en compagnie de Stephen, Mark et Matthew dans un café en face du stade d'Atlanta. Tandis que je discute, mon esprit s'égare, je me prends à me demander ce que peut bien faire Diane de sa journée, si elle s'amuse, si elle s'ennuie. Est-ce qu'elle a emporté assez d'argent sur elle pour déjeuner ? Peut-être qu'elle a oublié son téléphone et qu'il lui est arrivé un truc grave ! Non, non, non. Je ne vais pas commencer avec mes délires... mais si elle avait voulu me joindre pour un truc important ? Je sors mon portable et vérifie pour la centième fois que tout va bien, que je n'ai pas reçu de message alarmant. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Mes yeux voguent de table en table dans le café bondé. Les garçons partent aux toilettes pour « se repoudrer le nez », je me retrouve donc seule à notre table, j'admire la ville derrière ma vitre. Ma détente est de courte durée. Lorsque je tourne ma tête vers la salle, mes yeux tombent dans le regard pervers de Cody. J'en éprouve un frisson.

_- Aaaah Iris. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence dans ce café ? Tu sais que je t'ai observée tout à l'heure avec Mark, particulièrement brillants. J'étais... époustouflé !_

_- Cody. Ferme la. Je ne veux rien savoir de ce qui peut sortir de ton esprit malade. _

_- Je ne fais que des compliments ! Mais si tu tiens à ce que je change de sujet... Tiens ? Très bonne idée ! Si on parlait de Diane ! _

**- **Je serre les dents le plus fort possible pour éviter de le frapper._ Si jamais tu la touches, je te jure que tu es un homme mort.._

_- Tu sais,... entre Diane et moi, c'est une looongue histoire. On a une sorte de lien, de connexion très intense, comme deux aimants irrémédiablement attiré l'un vers l'autre. _Je me force à écouter ses délires, décidément cet homme me fait peur. La lueur dans son regard n'inaugure rien de bon.

_- Tu m'as l'air d'être pas mal allumé et..._

_- Tu n'en as pas idée..._

Il me laisse en plan, comme ça, ma phrase inachevée et avec une sensation de froid dans le cœur. J'ai peur de lui, j'ai peur de ce qu'il peut faire, de ce qu'il va faire. Son esprit est tellement tourmenté, ses yeux sont allumés d'une lueur de haine. La sensation de peur ne veut pas quitter ma poitrine, je me sens oppressée, je sens que je m'affole. Je ravale difficilement mes larmes quand je vois les garçons revenir à notre table, et le regard que me jette Stephen est inquiet mais je suis tellement paniquée que je ne peux me contrôler et le rassurer.

_- Euh,... les gars, je vais y aller, je me sens pas très bien..._ Mark et Matthew acquiescent silencieusement.

_- Je te raccompagne ! _

Stephen me ramène à l'hôtel. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rester silencieuse durant tout le trajet ce qui n'arrange en rien son inquiétude. J'essaie de lui sourire lorsqu'il me regarde mais mon visage n'affiche que de la peur. Et tout d'un coup, je sens que mes nerfs lâchent, le mal-être qui me tenaillait le cœur, explose maintenant dans ma poitrine, je ne peux retenir mes larmes. J'entends les petits encouragement de Stephen qui a accéléré mais mon esprit se brouille. Il faut que je pleure, il faut que ma peur s'évanouisse, pourtant je sais que Diane va bien, je sais qu'elle est en sécurité avec Phillip mais c'est comme une peur irrationnelle, je n'arrive pas à me convaincre. Alors je me vide de toutes les larmes de mon corps. La voiture s'est arrêtée. Je ne pourrais même pas dire si l'on est arrivés, la brume dans laquelle je suis m'empêche de penser convenablement. Je sens mon corps être soulevé avec douceur, ma tête repose contre le torse de Stephen, il est chaud, et tellement doux. Mes larmes ne tarissent pas. Tout dans ma tête se mélange, je pense à Diane, je pense à Stephen, je pense à Cody, je pense même à Mike. Cette sensation de torpeur me prend à l'âme, je déteste me sentir vide, je déteste me sentir si mal, mais les paroles de Cody ne cessent de me revenir en mémoire et je pleure encore plus. Mon corps est maintenant déposé sur une surface molle. Je reconnais mon odeur, ça doit être mon lit. La chaleur qui me maintenait à la surface n'est plus là. Je ne sens plus grand chose. J'ai si froid. Je crois que je tremble, enfin je ne suis pas sûre. Ma main tient celle de Stephen, il a remonté les couvertures sur moi mais je continue de trembler. Dans un souffle, je parviens à articuler un pathétique « _Ne pars pas _», ma voix est hésitante, à peine audible. Pourtant ma chaleur revient, elle me brûle le dos et me réchauffe les entrailles. Entre deux pleurs, je parviens à me retourner. J'enfouis ma tête là où je peux. Ses bras me serrent très fort, j'ai envie de plus mais je n'arrive pas à articuler pour qu'il me serre plus fort. Sa main me frotte tendrement le dos pour me calmer. Mais je suis tellement fatiguée que je tombe dans l'inconscience.

Le lendemain matin, c'est Diane qui me réveille en sursaut. Sur le moment, je n'arrive pas à atterrir, je balance ma tête de gauche à droite, mes idées remisent en place, je me rend compte que Diane est devant moi, éveillée, habillée, lavée, coiffée, maquillée ! Ce qui veut dire en toute logique que je ne me suis pas réveillée à temps et que je suis vraiment, mais **vraiment** très en retard. Je jette un coup d'œil vers mon réveil et vois que finalement non, tout va bien. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement assez expressif et Diane me lance un air indigné tout à fait comique. Je me prépare tout de même rapidement et l'on file au resto de l'hôtel. Diane a l'air tendue, complètement stressée, ses yeux scrutent la salle. Je tente de ne pas paraître aussi inquiète qu'elle mais au fond de moi, je tremble de peur à l'idée de rencontrer Cody. Les images de la veille me reviennent soudainement après l'évocation de ce monstre. Ce matin, je me suis réveillée seule dans mon lit, il faudra que je pense à remercier Stephen pour tout. Ça me fait un peu mal de voir qu'il se démène pour me consoler juste parce qu'il me considère comme sa petite sœur. Mais comme d'habitude, je ne vais rien dire. Je me dirige directement vers la nourriture et lorsque j'ai fait le plein, je me retourne pour me rendre compte que j'ai perdu Diane. Ah non. Elle est derrière cet espèce de fougère défraichie au fin fond de la salle. Ses mouvements aérodynamiques me font rire. J'aperçois Mike, Randy, Stephen et Ted assis à une table en train de discuter avec véhémence, je les salue rapidement avec ma promesse de revenir, et pars en direction de la table que nous a choisi Diane.

Elle se tord les doigts, ce qui n'augure rien de bon. Je sens qu'elle veut me dire quelque chose mais qu'elle n'y arrivera pas si je ne la pousse pas un peu. Après une introduction rapide, Diane se lance à corps perdu dans un explication qui me laisse dans voix. Je tombe des nues lorsqu'elle me dit que Cody a osé la toucher, une colère sourde coule dans mes veines mais je me radoucie lorsqu'elle me raconte en détail les dernières soirées qu'elle a passé avec Phillip. Son sourire en dit long, ils se plaisent et c'est tant mieux. Lorsque Diane en vient à son « problème » de la veille, mon sang quitte mon visage, je suis à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai envie de me dire que ce n'est qu'un rêve, que Diane ne m'a pas réellement dit que Cody, cet espèce de psychopathe, lui fait de l'effet, et qu'elle préfère l'embrasser plutôt que Phillip. Les paroles qui sortent de ma bouche sont venimeuses, acides, pourtant c'est bien moi qui les prononcent, je ne me reconnais pas. Lorsque je m'arrête, je suis las, complètement vidée de mon énergie. Le contre-coup de la veille fait son apparition. Et à ma plus grande surprise, Diane s'effondre devant moi en pleurs. Elle s'excuse. Mais de quoi ? D'elle-même ? Je balaie ses excuses d'un revers de la main. Ma main vient se placer sous son menton et je la force à me regarder dans les yeux.

_- Diane, il faut qu'on dénoue cette histoire, vraiment._


	7. Chapitre 4 Partie 1

**Chapitre 4**

« Hell in Heaven »

**oOo POV Diane oOo**

_ _- !_! Viens voir ! Il neiiiiiiige !_

Je frôle la crise cardiaque en entendant la voix, plutôt les cris d'Iris. Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux doucement. Mais je pense qu'au goût de ma chère camarade de chambrée je mets trop de temps puisque je me retrouve secouée comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

_- Diiiiiiiianeeee ! Je sais que tu dors paaaas !_

Mais c'est qu'elle me secoue derechef ! Pour la peine, je n'ouvre pas les yeux mais je suis trahie par le sourire qui est collé à mon visage. Je finis par lui céder et traine les pieds jusqu'à la fenêtre de notre chambre. Après Atlanta, nous voilà à Minneapolis, envahi par la neige en ce milieu d'hiver. La ville est recouverte d'un manteau blanc, j'ai du pour l'occasion sortir mes moon boots, bonnets, écharpes et autres gants ! La semaine a été dure depuis notre « discussion » avec Iris. Enfin discussion, de ce que je peux appeler discussion ! Après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, elle a essayé de me faire dire pourquoi Cody en avait après moi. Mon silence ne lui a pas plu. Non pas que je refusais de lui répondre, mais je n'en ai aucune idée ! Je suis toute aussi perplexe qu'elle. Nous avons passé l'après-midi à faire la liste de ce qui aurait pu énerver Monsieur, de mon manque de courtoisie si je ne suis pas sous caféine, merci Iris, à mon indifférence totale pour cet énergumène. Au final, nous en avons conclu que je n'avais rien fait qui soit susceptible de le mettre dans un état de fureur pareille. Mon calvaire n'est donc pas résolu. Je me suis ensuite rendue à la chambre de Phillip où je me suis répandue en excuses les plus vaseuses les unes que les autres. Il m'a fait la tête pour le principe, mais le sourire qu'il m'a lancé ensuite m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne m'en voulait pas. Depuis, je continue de le voir. Notre relation avance à petits pas, mais cela me convient parfaitement, je n'aime pas lorsque les choses vont trop vites et que tout devient confus entre les envies, les désirs, les sentiments ! Je ne ressent pas le besoin non plus de coucher avec lui. Phillip est un mec bien, comme on en voit rarement. L'idée de se retrouver au lit avec moi et de faire sa petite affaire ne l'effleure pas une seconde. C'est presque à se demander s'il me désire un tant soit peu ! Non, Diane, ne va pas sur ce terrain là. Tu te fais des films toute seule. Bien évidemment qu'il te désire ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, sinon il ne voudrait pas sortir avec toi !

Pourtant, il reste quelque chose qui me chiffonne. Iris ne préfère pas le compter comme un détail important, elle l'appelle mon syndrome de Stockholm ! Comme si mon attirance, bien qu'infime, pour Cody était une maladie. Je sais que je devrais faire de même, mais je n'y arrive pas, si je commence à mettre en doute ce que je ressens pour Cody, alors je pourrais faire de même pour ceux que j'éprouve pour Phillip, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ne plus être sûre de rien. Non, je ne préfère pas. Bien que mes sentiments pour Cody soient affreux et limite inhumains, ils sont bien réels. Je suis complètement paumée. Il faut absolument que je le vois. Oui, c'est ça. Je vais aller lui parler. Il faut bien crever l'abcès non ? Un éléphant qui vient d'atterrir dans la pièce me fait sursauter. Je sors immédiatement de mes pensées et me retrouve face à Iris, étalée de tout son long sur la moquette de notre chambre, visiblement en train de se battre contre ses bottes. Elle est déjà habillée, emmitouflée dans son grand manteau d'hiver, couverte de son bonnet, de son écharpe et de ses gants. Je me délecte du spectacle qui m'est donné. Elle gigote sur le sol et un rire bruyant s'échappe de ma gorge. Elle se stoppe net et me regarde de ses grands yeux écarquillés. Seul un gémissement répond à mon rire.

_- Mais aiiiide moiiiii ! Et arrête de rire !_

_- Fallait pas me réveiller en me secouant les puces cocotte ! _

_- Tu me le paieras, je te jure, tu me le paieras ! En plus, j'ai mal..._

Son regard de chien battu achève de détruire mes abdos mis à rude épreuve à cause de mon fou rire. Elle se relève difficilement mais une fois debout elle sautille dans tous les sens. J'implore Dieu mentalement pour savoir ce que j'ai fait de si horrible dans mes vies antérieures pour être amie avec une fille qui perd 20 ans d'âge mental dès le premier flocon ? Si je trouve déjà Iris trop enthousiaste par les journées ensoleillées, rien que de la voir se trémousser parce qu'il neige m'épuise littéralement. J'arrive à esquiver sa petite danse de la neige lorsque j'entends la sonnette de notre chambre. Mais quel n'est pas mon effroi en voyant sur le pas de ma porte un Stephen emmitouflé dans beaucoup trop de vêtements pour son propre bien. Mon Dieu, ne me dites pas qu'il... il trépigne sur place ? Son sourire en dit long.

_- Stephen,... pitié pas toi aussi..._

_- Fais pas ta rabat-joie, il neige ! _

Je plante mon regard dans ses deux saphirs et appelle Iris en tournant la tête de trois millimètres. Elle me répond par un cri qui brise mon reste de tympan encore épargné et j'ai juste le temps de me plaquer contre le mur pour ne pas recevoir le boulet de canon. Un « _Je reviens plus tard, m'attends pas, amuses-toi bien, je t'aime, bye ! » _fuse et me voilà seule, dans ma chambre silencieuse comme la mort. Étrangement, ça fait un bien fou. Je me rallonge doucement dans mon lit et commence à me rendormir lorsque la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois. Je pousse le soupir le plus exaspéré qui soit et me lève à contre cœur. Mais ce n'est ni Iris ni Stephen sur le seuil de ma chambre, je trouve Phillip, encore en pyjama, tout comme moi, avec de tous petits yeux remplis de sommeil. On se regarde en chien de faïence sans prononcer un mot. Mes neurones s'entrechoquent quelque peu et je me rappelle qu'il est le colocataire de Stephen.

_Stephen ?..._

_Iris ?..._

…_. Entre. _

Et on se recouche, sans un mot, sous les couvertures de mon lit. Je me glisse le plus près possible de Phillip et je sens qu'il passe un bras sur mes hanches. Le petit gémissement de satisfaction que j'émets ne passe pas inaperçu aux oreilles de Phillip qui sourit tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Peu de temps après, je tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

Après avoir quitté ma chambre quelques heures plus tard et une nuit de sommeil enfin terminée, je me dirige avec Phil à notre entrainement. Tout se passe bien, tellement bien que je garde un sourire niais sur le visage. Dieu, que je déteste ça ! Être mièvre, dégoulinante de romantisme. Mais je n'y peux rien, Phillip m'a fixé avec un tel regard, je retire ce que j'ai dit ce matin, je crois que je pourrais lui sauter dessus n'importe où, n'importe quand. Mon regard est tout ce qu'il y a de plus fiévreux, de plus désireux, et même s'il est à l'autre bout de la pièce, occupé avec Ted, il a senti la brûlure de mon regard sur sa nuque. Ce doit être son sixième sens qui l'oblige à se retourner, lorsqu'il croise mes yeux, un rougissement tout à fait adorable s'étend sur ses joues. Je lui lance un de mes sourires ambigus et me dirige doucement vers mon vestiaire... je sais qu'il va venir, il en meurt d'envie maintenant... il doit être en train de peser rapidement le pour et le contre... mais le désir sera le plus fort... Le bruit de la porte de ma loge dans mon dos me fait sourire. Ses bras puissants entourent mes hanches et comme ce matin, il me serre contre lui.

_Ne me regarde plus jamais comme ça... si tu ne veux pas finir plaquée contre un mur..._

_C'est une proposition indécente ? _

_Tu joues de trop avec le feu..._

_Peut-être que j'aime tout simplement m'y brûler..._

Il me met face à lui et se jette sur mes lèvres. Je sens tout le désir refoulé, toute la passion sauvage, comme les premiers instincts, ressurgirent en lui. Cette facette de Phillip que je découvre me plaît tout autant que le Phillip sage et romantique. On se sépare à contre cœur pour reprendre notre souffle. Son front collé contre le mien, nos halètements se mélangent et se perdent. Notre second baiser se fait plus doux mais toujours aussi désireux. Nos langues se rencontrent et se battent. Comme à chaque fois, Phillip arrive à me faire perdre pied, mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux noirs, terriblement soyeux. Ses mains partent se perdre dans mon dos, je me cambre sous les caresses. Une vibration dans son jean me tire de ma délicieuse torture. Non, ce n'est définitivement pas ce à quoi je pense ! Diane, reprends-toi un minimum... Phillip sort son téléphone en poussant un long soupir. Il échange deux ou trois paroles puis un « _Très bien, j'arrive. _» qui n'est pas de mon goût.

_Je dois y aller, Stephen est coincé devant notre chambre comme un idiot. Il a froid et Iris ne peut décemment pas lui prêter ses vêtements..._

_Bien... _**J'affiche un air déçu pour le faire culpabiliser de me planter là et surtout maintenant ! **_Ils pourraient très bien s'en passer..._

_La journée n'est pas terminée... pour nous. _**Je croise son regard d'habitude si doux qui affiche du désir mêlé à de l'impatience, ses orbes noisettes me font frémir.**

Je passe l'heure suivante, assise tranquillement dans ma loge, à réfléchir. Mon idée d'aller parler à Cody est toujours d'actualité. Il faut que j'aille le voir, que j'aille lui demander pourquoi, tout simplement pourquoi, pas de grands discours pompeux, pas de moral à la noix, juste un pourquoi net et précis. Je commence à marcher dans les couloirs tout en mettant en branle mon plan. Je croise Ted au téléphone avec sa femme au détour d'un couloir, je le salue brièvement et continue mon errance. Lorsque je sors de mes pensées, je suis devant une petite porte dont je sais parfaitement qu'elle renferme le vestiaire des hommes. Je reste plantée là, observant toujours cette drôle de petite porte.

_C'est pas en la fixant qu'elle va s'ouvrir ! Ou tu regardes à l'intérieur avec ta vision bionique ? Haan nous regarderais-tu tout nu ? Vilaine ! _**Je sursaute et ****me retourne pour regarder Ted me souriant. **

_Je voudrais juste savoir si Cody est à l'intérieur, mais je n'ose pas entrer..._

_Pas de problèmes ! _

Et le voilà entré dans le vestiaire, deux minutes plus tard il en ressort habillé.

_Il est là, et seul. J'aime pas ça. Tu veux que je reste ?_

_Non, rentre ! Je parie qu'Iris va se faire une joie de te raconter sa journée dans la neige ! _**Il arbore un air horrifié qui me fait rire. **

_Pitié, tout mais pas ça ! La dernière fois qu'elle m'a raconté une de ses journées j'ai eu la migraine du siècle ! Je sais pas comment elle fait pour ne pas tomber raide morte le soir, mais moi, je peux pas la suivre, elle me tue ! _

_File !_ **Une tape sur les fesses plus tard, je me retrouve à toquer à la porte du vestiaire.**_Y a quelqu'un ? Cody ? _

_Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? _

La voix qui surgit provient de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je tourne ma tête rapidement et tombe sur un Cody sortant de la douche, à moitié nu (il a tout de même une serviette), encore trempé de la tête aux pieds. Je déglutis difficilement à cette vision. Je détourne le regard comme une vierge effarouchée et sens un rougissement totalement incontrôlé s'étendre sur mes joues. Non, Diane, pas maintenant, garde le contrôle, pense à Mark tout nu, oui c'est ça ! Brrrr j'en ai des frissons ! Cody s'avance vers moi doucement, calmement, de telle manière que j'ai l'impression qu'il rampe comme un serpent vers sa proie. Mon Dieu, il est toujours aussi nu. Il s'arrête à une dizaine de centimètres de mon visage, son parfum m'envahit, j'en tremblerais presque. Mais je n'ai plus peur, je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais l'envie a pris le dessus sur la peur.

_- Pourquoi tu es là ? _me susurre-t-il

_- Je voulais te demander... _

_- Quoi ? _Son souffle est si proche de moi... tellement aphrodisiaque... j'en perd complètement mes moyens...

- … _te demander... demander... pourquoi ? _

Son regard s'ancre dans le mien. Je suis soufflée. Ses yeux bleus azurs sont tout simplement splendides lorsqu'il n'y a pas de haine à l'intérieur. Tellement expressifs, trop peut-être ! Sa peau hâlée les fait ressortir d'autant plus. Mes yeux glisse sur son visage. Je me mets à admirer son petit nez en trompette, à vouloir retracer ses fossettes, à désirer toucher sa peau qui a l'air si douce, à mourir d'envie à l'idée d'approcher de ses lèvres si fines, trop fines pour mon bien, à résister à ma pulsion d'embrasser sa mâchoire carrée. Je le fais ? Je le fais pas ? La tentation est beaucoup trop forte. Je sais que je suis un monstre, je suis avec Phil, mais Cody réussit à me faire perdre mes moyens sans même me toucher. Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, il n'a pas parlé, sa respiration est toujours beaucoup trop près de moi. Sans l'avoir vraiment décidé, mes lèvres se posent sur celles de Cody. Je me retrouve la seconde d'après plaquée contre un casier en métal du vestiaire. Je suis un monstre, je suis une personne des plus affreuses qui puisse exister. Si Iris me voyait, elle ferait une syncope. Cody me donne un baiser fougueux, tellement animal. Nos bouches se cherchent et se battent, c'est à celle qui dominera l'autre. À bout de souffle, je tire Cody en arrière, et je réitère ma question. Je suis complètement paumée. Pourquoi réagit-il comme ça s'il me déteste tant ? Lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche pour répondre à ma question, je comprends que tout va changer entre lui et moi.

**oOo Une review ? Un avis ? oOo**

* * *

><p><em>Merci à Patachon de prendre le temps de me laisser des reviews toujours aussi drôles ! Et à Lauryane pour être toujours là à me supporter ! <em>

_Enfin à Mademoiselle Else ! _

_Toutes vos remarques me touchent ! Merci !_


	8. Chapitre 4 Partie 2

**Chapitre 4**

« Hell in Heaven »

**oOo POV Iris oOo**

En me réveillant ce matin, je savais qu'aujourd'hui allait être spécial. Je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi, mais cette drôle d'idée trottait dans ma tête. Mais je ne m'attendais absolument pas à trouver un paysage entièrement blanc, recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige. Une bouffée de joie m'a subitement envahie et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'aller me préparer à toute vitesse. J'ai du battre un record là ! En revenant dans la chambre, je m'assied sur un fauteuil installé devant la fenêtre. Ce sont ces petits moments emplis de sérénité qui me fond un bien fou. Tout est blanc, tout est calme, tout est silence. C'est un tel bien-être ! Je sais que j'exaspère Diane parce que je m'extasie devant tout et n'importe quoi, mais au fil du temps, j'ai appris à observer la vie, et à l'aimer. L'hiver, j'aime la neige qui tombe en rafale; le printemps, j'aime les fleurs multicolores qui bourgeonnent comme pour la première fois; l'été, j'aime les siestes où le soleil me réchauffe la peau; l'automne, j'aime le vent froid qui me vivifie le corps et l'esprit. Je suis très axée spiritualité, méditation, zen. Ce qui fait que je suis tout le temps de bonne humeur. Peut-être trop pour certaines personnes, mais mon bonheur ne les concerne en rien. Un soupir endormi de Diane me tire de mes pensées. Je souris en voyant ce corps avachi sur son lit, ma petite étoile de mer ! Il fait tellement chaud dans cette chambre que ses pieds et ses bras ont décidé de fuir les couvertures. Je rigole doucement face à ce spectacle. À pas de loup, je m'approche de son lit et grimpe dessus. Mon poids ne la réveille absolument pas, elle en profite simplement pour grogner quelques paroles incompréhensibles, c'est ça de se coucher si tard ma vieille ! Je décide de m'amuser un petit peu avec ma marmotte/étoile de mer, et accessoirement sœur de cœur. Je commence à sautiller sur son lit tout doucement mais rien n'y fait. Même en y mettant plus de force elle parvient à rester profondément endormie. Au bout de 10 minutes, je décide d'abandonner et je traine jusqu'à la fenêtre. La neige c'est bien beau, mais quand on est à l'intérieur, toute seule, ben on s'ennuie ! Une idée germe dans mon esprit. Je prends la plus grande bouffée d'air que je peux.

_ _- !_! Viens voir ! Il neiiiiiiige !_

Je me retourne mais constate qu'elle est toujours allongée. Bien, usons des grands moyens ! Je m'approche de son petit corps encore tout endormi et la secoue comme un prunier. Je suis morte de rire intérieurement. Totalement machiavélique ! Elle refuse d'ouvrir les yeux alors qu'un large sourire s'affiche sur son visage. Bien, je me vois dans l'obligation de la secouer encore, puisque Madame refuse de se réveiller ! Elle décide finalement d'abdiquer et se traîne jusqu'à notre fenêtre. Bien, maintenant que je l'ai forcé à se réveiller un jour de congé, je n'ai plus qu'à aller m'amuser dehors ! Je me ferais pardonner plus tard ! Je cours dans tous les sens pour enfiler mon manteau, mon bonnet, mon écharpe, mes gants mais je me ramasse lamentablement en tentant d'enfiler mes bottes. Moques-toi ma petite, rira bien qui rira le dernier ! J'ai beau gémir de douleur et tendre la main, Diane me laisse par terre, étalée comme une crêpe. Tandis que je finis de mettre mes bottes, Diane part ouvrir la porte. L'homme de ma vie se tient sur le seuil de la porte, emmitouflé sous une tonne de vêtements. Ça me torture encore un peu plus de me dire que lui et moi sommes vraiment pareils. Tant pis ! Je laisse la torture de côté pour me ruer sur mon ours géant ! Je salue brièvement Diane, encore à moitié endormie je dois bien le dire, et me retrouve devant Stephen. Bien, nous sommes seuls dans le couloir... complètement vide. Et voilà, fallait que je rougisse !

Notre chemin s'effectue dans le silence le plus religieux qui existe. Je suis tellement gênée ! Je ne sais pas si je dois aborder notre « nuit » d'il y a quelques jours. Je n'arrive pas à concevoir que j'ai passé la nuit dans ses bras. Rien que d'y penser j'émets un gloussement. Mon Dieu ! Stephen se retourne vers moi et m'affiche un grand sourire. Il doit penser que je suis surexcitée par rapport à la neige, oui laissons-le croire ça. Cette nuit-là, je ne lui ai même pas expliquer ce qui m'a pris. Il ne m'a rien demandé, et je lui en suis très reconnaissante. J'ai pleuré jusqu'à épuisement dans ses bras. Le lendemain, j'étais seule.

_- Au fait... je voulais te remercier pour l'autre jour... C'est assez gênant..._

_- C'était un plaisir... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire..._

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il me dise des choses comme ça ? Non, je ne vois pas ce qu'il veut dire ! C'était un plaisir de me voir pleurer ? De me bercer toute la nuit ? Je sais déjà que je ne suis qu'une amie pour lui, alors remuer le couteau dans la plaie comme ça, je déteste ça. Je décide d'oublier cette douleur lancinante dans mon cœur pour profiter une fois de plus de l'homme de mes rêves. Mes pensées sombres disparaissent dès lors que je pose un pied dans la neige devant l'hôtel. Stephen me convainc d'aller nous balader au bord du lac Harriet. Notre conversation porte sur tous les sujets possibles et inimaginables. Je rigole avec lui, mais surtout de lui lorsqu'il glisse dans la neige et se retrouve au sol.

_- Je vois que ça fait rire Madame, aurait-elle l'obligeance de me venir en aide ?_

_- Vous me faites pitié mon pauvre ami, soit, je vous tend la main ! _

À la seconde où j'attrape sa main, plus dans l'espoir de le toucher que de l'aider à se relever, je me retrouve au sol à manger de la neige. Commence ensuite une longue bataille, où, je dois bien l'avouer, je suis plus la victime que le bourreau, Stephen se faisant un plaisir de me maintenir au sol pour se venger de mes moqueries. C'est qu'il est susceptible de grand gaillard ! Je rigole de plus belle, mais je me rends vite compte que Stephen me regarde sans rien dire. C'est vraiment gênant. Je ne sais plus vraiment où me mettre, et Stephen continue de me fixer sans ciller. Un rougissement flagrant apparaît sur mon visage, j'ai subitement chaud, très chaud, même trop chaud ! Et cet Apollon qui me maintient les bras fermement, je tuerais pour courir le plus loin possible de lui ! Alors que j'essaie tant bien que mal de garder le contrôle de mes hormones, il s'approche de moi. Je me mets à prier tous les dieux pour qu'il stoppe sa descente avant de le regretter. Je ferme les yeux puisque je suis dans l'incapacité de bouger n'importe quelle partie de mon corps, à l'exception de mes jambes, qui ne me sont d'aucune utilité. Les pulsations de mon cœur tapent au niveau de mes tempes, mon rythme cardiaque s'emballe. Je crois que j'émets un gémissement sourd lorsque je sens son odeur tout près de mon visage. Son souffle se mêle au mien et je manque un battement. Il est décidément trop près. Mais je ne le réalise vraiment que lorsque ses lèvres effleurent les miennes. J'ai l'impression de ne plus toucher le sol, je ne suis absolument plus connectée avec la réalité. Les lèvres de Stephen rencontrent les miennes avec plus d'aplomb, comme c'est doux ! Ce baiser est encore plus tendre que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Tout mon être en demande plus, et c'est un ballet enfiévré qui se joue. Nos lèvres sont brûlantes, nos souffles erratiques, je ne pourrais même pas dire depuis combien de temps nous sommes là, allongés dans la neige, je suis gelée mais cela m'importe peu, la chaleur de mes reins me consume entièrement.

Soudain, Stephen s'écarte de moi. Il me faut bien une ou deux secondes pour revenir à la réalité et ouvrir les yeux. Son visage est rouge pivoine. On a beau être deux adultes, se comporter comme deux adolescents pris en flagrant délit est toujours la solution privilégiée. Peu importe. Il faut que je trouve Diane absolument ! Mike et Randy aussi ! Et leur raconter !

_- On se voit ce soir comme prévu ?_

_- Oui, évidemment ! Euh... je dois aller chercher Diane... ça te dérange pas de... te décaler de dessus ? _

_- Oh ! Oui pardon.. ! _ Mon rire se mélange au sien.

On rentre tranquillement à l'hôtel main dans la main, mon cœur bat toujours la chamade. Je vis un véritable rêve éveillée. J'ai peur de me rendre compte que tout cela ne s'est pas réellement produit, que je ne suis pas en train de tenir la main de Stephen, qu'il ne m'a pas réellement embrassé. Le soupir que j'émets parvient aux oreilles de Stephen qui se rapproche de moi et passe son bras autour de ma taille. J'aime par dessus tout la chaleur qui émane de son corps. Même s'il est autant trempé que moi. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je le quitte devant ma chambre pour aller me changer et me sécher. Mais à peine 5 minutes plus tard je le retrouve devant ma porte avec un air penaud. J'éclate de rire lorsqu'il me dit qu'il a oublié sa clé à l'intérieur, et que Phillip a l'unique autre exemplaire. Et on attend son sauveur, emmitouflés dans mes draps, se réchauffant mutuellement. Phillip arrive une demie-heure après, et Stephen part se changer. J'ai un pincement au cœur en le voyant partir mais je sais que c'est irrationnel. Je regarde ma montre et me prépare afin pour aller chercher Diane à l'entrainement.

Une fois arrivée à la salle de sport. Je parcours les couloirs à la recherche de Diane, en vain. En rentrant dans la salle de repos, je trouve Mike et Randy endormis l'un contre l'autre sur un canapé. Randy garde dans ses bras Mike, comme s'il avait peur de le perdre, et Mike a posé sa tête dans le cou de Randy. Cette vision est beaucoup trop attendrissante pour une sensible comme moi. Mon cœur fond devant cet élan de tendresse inconscient. Bien que cela me coûte de devoir les réveiller, je dois tous les ramener à l'hôtel pour notre dîner « en famille ».

_- Mike... Mike... mon cœur réveille toi... _Il grogne, comme c'est touchant ! _Je sais que je t'embête mais il est l'heure. Randy, idem pour toi mon chou. _

_- Qu'est-ce... Iris ? Quelle heure il est ? _

_- Approximativement 18h45. S'il vous plaît faites un effort, je pourrais pas vous porter ! Tu sais où est Diane ? Je la cherche mais impossible de la trouver. _

_- Ok, ok... _Randy, beaucoup plus réactif que Mike, s'étire. _Diane ? Sûrement, avec Phil. _

_- Phillip est à l'hôtel. _

_- Et dans les vestiaires ? _

_- J'ai fait celui des filles, mais je vois pas pourquoi elle irait chez les mecs !_

_- Ted était chez les mecs tout à l'heure. Ils doivent être en train de bavasser dans le coin. _

Je décide de les laisser se réveiller tranquillement. Un peu d'intimité que diable ! Je marche en direction des vestiaires des mecs quand je croise un Ted tiré à quatre épingles.

_- Ted ! Tu n'aurais pas vu... Oh magnifique costume... Diane ?_

_- Merci, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ Sa voix trahie son anxiété.

_- Je viens chercher Diane ! Elle est encore dans ton vestiaire ? _

_- Pourquoi tu me raconterais pas ta journée dans la neige ? Je suis sûr que tu as fait des tas de trucs ! _

_- Ted... _

- … _Elle est dans le vestiaire. Mais vaut mieux que tu l'attendes avec Mike et Randy, elle va pas tarder de toute manière ! _

_- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin ? Circule, je vais la chercher par la peau des fesses moi ! _

Étrangement, mon instinct me hurlait d'écouter Ted et de fuir à toutes jambes. Mais bornée comme je suis, il a fallu continuer jusqu'au vestiaire. Mon mauvais pressentiment grandit en moi au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche de la salle. La porte est entrouverte. C'est Diane que j'entends ? Je sursaute en entendant un bruit de métal. J'ai envie d'ouvrir la porte mais je ne devrais pas être là, pourquoi faut-il que je n'écoute pas mon instinct ! Mais je ne peux pas partir non plus. Diane est à l'intérieur avec... avec qui ? Certainement pas avec Phillip ! Diane, dans quoi tu t'es encore fourrée ? J'ignore le nombre de minutes que j'ai passé à entendre ces gémissements camouflés. Je n'ai pas esquissé un mouvement. Soudain, la voix de Diane me parvient, elle murmure presque mais j'entends tout de même un « _Pourquoi ? _». Oui, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi ? Le silence se prolonge pendant quelques secondes. Je n'entends que des souffles saccadés. La voix de la deuxième personne me parvient, et je comprends avec horreur qu'elle est dans les bras de Cody.

_- Parce que... parce que je ne devrais pas... ressentir ça pour toi. Je ne devrais pas ne penser qu'à toi, je ne devrais pas rêver de toi, avoir envie de te toucher, avoir envie de t'embrasser. Mais c'est le cas, et je me hais pour ça. Tu es tellement parfaite, tellement belle, gentille, drôle. Tu as des amis sur qui tu peux compter. J'ai essayé de conjurer le problème, mais je n'ai réussi qu'à me rendre compte que je ne pouvais pas me soigner. Alors j'ai essayé de te détruire mais tu es forte. J'ai essayé de détruire ta perfection, mais tu es toujours plus belle. Je ne devrais pas... Tu ne devrais pas venir me voir et me faire ça... J'ai essayé de combattre le mal par le mal, mais tu gagnes à chaque fois. Je n'en peux plus. Tu imagines ce que j'ai ressenti quand je t'ai vu avec ce type, Phillip, le gendre idéal, l'homme parfait. J'ai craqué. Je n'aurais pas du. Mais tu étais seule... Va-t-en maintenant... Reste loin de moi..._

Je suis tellement sous le choc que j'obéis sans y penser à Cody. Je cours le plus loin et le plus vite possible de cette salle, de Cody, de Diane. Je cours à en perdre haleine. J'arrive plus vite que je ne le pensais à la salle de repos où Mike et Randy, déjà prêts, me regardent avec étonnement. Je m'assied sans rien dire. Et puis j'attends. Diane qui ne devrait pas tarder, le moment de notre discussion, mes aveux.

**oOo Une review ? Un avis ? oOo**


	9. Chapitre Bonus 1

**Chapitre Bonus**

« We wish you a merry Christmas »

**oOo POV Mike oOo**

Tous réunis dans le salon, je regarde Stephen et Iris décorer notre sapin. Cette année encore, Randy, Stephen, Iris, Diane, moi et maintenant Phil fêtons Noël dans l'appartement inoccupé de mes parents à cette période de l'année. Iris est postée sur les épaules de Stephen, qui ne s'en plaint pas un instant, je prépare le lait de poule dans la cuisine, Randy est assis aux côtés de Diane sur le canapé du salon et Phil tente tant bien que mal d'organiser la créativité hasardeuse d'Iris qui s'acharne sur notre pauvre sapin depuis des heures. Je tourne ma tête vers Randy qui affiche un sourire radieux, il feint de regarder Iris poser l'étoile en haut de notre sapin, mais je sais qu'il m'observe à la dérobée. Un sourire en coin apparaît sur mon visage, mais je ne dis rien, puisque Phil n'est pas au courant pour moi et Randy. J'ai peur de lui avouer. J'ai peur qu'il me voit différemment que comme son ami. J'ai connu ça, le changement de comportement, les regards inquiets, la prise de distance. Comme si l'homosexualité était une maladie.

Je me sentais tellement seul, j'étais de plus en plus renfermé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle débarque dans ma vie, cette femme aux yeux noisettes. Elle est devenue mon oxygène, mon soleil, elle a réussi à me redonner goût à la vie. J'ai ris la première fois qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle avait ressenti comme un coup de foudre amical pour moi, mais j'ai rapidement compris que pour moi aussi c'était la même chose: une adoration et une confiance sans limites. Nos routes se sont croisées pour ne plus se quitter, on trimballait nos bagages, je trainais des problèmes affectifs en veux-tu en voilà, Diane trainait Iris ! Un drôle de personnage aussi ! La première fois que j'ai croisé ses yeux bleus, j'ai eu l'impression de passer aux rayons X. Cela ne servait à rien que je tente de dissimuler quoi que ce soit, elle le saurait de toute façon. Et puis elle m'a sourit, m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a dit « _Pas la peine de te faire du mouron, un jour il sera à toi _», sur le moment, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque. Mais le fait est qu'elle avait raison.

Je mourrais déjà d'amour pour le magnifique Randy, un athlète taillé dans le marbre, une carrure digne des plus beaux apollons grecs, un véritable appel à la luxure et à la débauche ! Mais je savais, ou du moins j'étais persuadé, qu'il était hétéro. Je me contentais donc de son amitié, totalement platonique à mon plus grand désespoir. Il faut dire qu'il ne m'aidait pas le bougre ! Un coup je regarde une poitrine, un autre je baisse les yeux sur un fessier, tout le monde connaissait sa réputation de coureur de jupons.

**_**Flashback**_**

_ Je me dépêche d'aller chercher Diane et Iris à leur entrainement. Je suis en retard encore une fois, Diane va me faire ma fête ! J'avance rapidement dans les couloirs. Quelle idée de faire des stades aussi grands ? La tête baissée, je fonce sans m'en rendre compte sur l'homme de mes rêves. Trop occupé à flirter avec une des divas, encore une blonde pulpeuse dont j'ai oublié le nom, on s'entrechoque. Le coup est tellement violent que je me retrouve au sol, un Randy en costume, si tant est que l'on peut appeler un slip un costume, allongé sur moi. Je suis complètement en état de choc. Mon cœur manque un battement lorsque ses deux saphirs se posent dans les miens. J'ai subitement chaud, très chaud. J'ai l'impression qu'il est trop près de moi depuis des heures alors que l'on vient à peine de tomber. Il se relève prestement. Je suis tellement en panique que je n'aperçois pas le rougissement qui colore son visage. _

_- Euh... ça va ? Nos regards se fuient._

_- Ouais... Pas de casse ! Le rire qui sort de ma bouche ressemble plus à un couinement douloureux. Impossible de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. _

_- Tu fonçais où comme ça ? _

_- J'allais chercher Diane et Iris, elles ont déjà fini leur entrainement, je suis officiellement en retard !_

_- Bon, je t'accompagne ! _

_- T'es pas obligé, c'est gentil mais je connais le chemin... enfin je crois... _

_- Allez ! Je vais te servir d'alibi ! Histoire que Diane ne t'achève pas sur place ! Mais si, ça me fait plaisir ! Ne dis pas des choses comme ça Randy, ou je risque de te sauter dessus... _

_Je tente tant bien que mal de masquer mon trouble alors que Randy marche juste à côté de moi, toujours à demi-nu. Il est beaucoup trop beau pour ma santé mentale. Je maudis intérieurement mes parents de m'avoir fait homme en cet instant. Je crois que je pourrais vendre mon âme au diable pour une paire de seins. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je délire complètement ! Randy, tu me fais perdre la boule... Alors que je continue d'éviter de le dévorer du regard, il se tourne et se plante devant moi en plein couloir, désert bien évidemment... _

_- Euh... en fait, je voulais te dire quelque chose...Mais je voudrais pas que tu le prennes mal... _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je ne vais pas me fâcher ! _

_ Seul le silence me répond. Je suis vraiment gêné, Randy est franchement étrange et ce n'est pas la chose qui me met la plus à l'aise. En plus il me fixe, je crois que j'ai sérieusement du énerver Dieu sur ce coup-là. Je suis désolé, ça te va ? Pitié, fais-le réagir, ou partir ! Je crois que je m'attendais à tout, même à ce qu'il se mette à faire des claquettes mais certainement pas à recevoir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Mon cœur rate plusieurs battements, mon cerveau est déconnecté, quand je pensais être paniqué tout à l'heure, ce n'était rien par rapport à maintenant, je suis complètement tétanisé, et électrisé. Suis-je mort ? C'est ça le Paradis ? Je veux bien y rester ! Continue mon bel Apollon... Aussi vite qu'il est venu, il repart. Je dois avoir une allure lamentable, je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce, et ma voix me fait défaut. Génial. _

_- Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas du, c'est pas ce que tu crois, je peux t'expliquer, le dis pas aux autres, promis je m'approche plus de toi, merde, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je suis foutu !_

_- Je suis gay et tu me plais. _

_ Alors là bravo Mike. Je suis fier de toi. Tu pouvais pas faire plus concis ! Je comprends que c'est compliqué d'être homo dans un milieu rempli d'hétéros bourrés de testostérone, mais quand même ! Affiche-toi bien en face du mec pour qui tu craques ! _

_ Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'est comme ça que notre relation a débuté. _

**_**Fin du Flashback**_**

Je sors de ma rêverie en apercevant Randy s'approcher doucement vers la cuisine où je suis posté. Il me vole un baiser et apporte le plateau de lait de poule dans le salon. Je reste là, à les observer tous, et un sourire fend mes lèvres.

**Phil:** Plus à gauche... encore un petit peu... maintenant un peu à droite... non, à gauche là... voilà, c'est nickel !

**Stephen:** T'es sûr ?

**Phil **_ironique_**:** Non, pas du tout ! Ça fait deux heures que je ferme les yeux !

**Stephen **_ironique_**:** Trop drôle !

**Iris:** Bon, les enfants ! Vous êtes gentils mais je suis encore là !

**Phil** _marmonnant_: On se demande bien pourquoi tu portes Iris toi, je te signale que je t'ai vu cacher l'escabeau qui a « mystérieusement disparu », alors pas d'entourloupe mon grand !

**Stephen **_murmurant_: Non mais ça va pas ! Chut, dis plus rien !

**Diane:** Arrêtez de vous taquiner tous les deux ! Et Stephen, il serait temps que tu nous rendes Iris, elle va pas passer le réveillon à côté de l'étoile !

**Stephen:** Hein ? Oui, pardon !

Je sens bien qu'il relâche Iris à contre cœur. Ce type a une manière très étrange de draguer. Mais je l'aime bien. Et Iris aussi. Conclusion, je vais le garder à l'œil. Idem pour Phil. Un type bien, gentil, plutôt mignon. Sur le coup, je me dis que je passe pour un psychopathe, mais tant pis, plutôt mourir que de laisser Diane et Iris avec des types qui ne les méritent pas.

On passe tous à table. Les plats sont succulents, comme d'habitude Iris et Diane en ont fait pour un régiment, les discussions s'enchainent sur des sujets aussi divers que passionnants. L'alcool aidant, je raconte à peu près n'importe quoi. Disons que je ne suis pas ivre, mais légèrement émoustillé, si bien que j'en viens à faire tomber ma fourchette. Ni une, ni deux, je plonge sous la table pour la chercher. Le spectacle qui s'offre devant moi m'aurait sûrement horrifié si j'avais été sobre, tandis que Diane a sa main qui « effleure » la cuisse de Phil, Iris fait du pied à Stephen. Je remonte bien vite pour m'apercevoir qu'elles sont toutes deux en grande discussion à propos du prochain pay-per-view comme si de rien n'était ! Le petit sourire qu'elles affichent chacune m'indique qu'elles sont de connivence. Je plains Phil qui tente de respirer en ouvrant sa chemise et Stephen qui a l'air d'avoir avalé un citron, les lèvres pincées, le teint rouge, on dirait qu'il va faire une syncope. Je regarde Randy à l'autre bout de table qui hausse un sourcil en voyant mon air choqué. Je lui indique le dessous de la table puis les deux conspiratrices. Étant moins grisé que je ne le suis, il me sourit. Je le connais ce sourire, c'est celui qu'il m'affiche quand... bref. Me voilà rouge. Très bien ! Monsieur est au courant ! Je remarque qu'il ne s'attendait pas à la lueur de défi dans mes yeux.

**Mike:** Stephen ? Phil ? Vous m'aidez à débarrasser ?

**Phil:** Tout de suite !

**Stephen:** Absolument !

**Diane:** Pas la peine de le faire maintenant, on a le temps !

**Iris:** Oui, restez assis !

**Randy:** Oui, Mike, reste assis...

Mais trop tard, j'emmène Stephen et Phil dans la cuisine.

**Stephen:** Merci, je crois que j'allais mourir là-bas

**Phil:** Moi aussi, elles le font exprès !

**Mike:** Bon je vous ai sauvé la mise cette fois mais ça veut pas dire que vous échappez à la vaisselle !

**Stephen et Phil:** Tout ce que tu veux !

Randy apparaît soudainement à l'encadrement de la porte avec un regard et un sourire que je ne connais que trop bien. Il s'appuie sur le chambranle de la porte et croise les bras dans un silence presque religieux. J'essaie de garder un air parfaitement indifférent. L'ignorer c'est la clé du secret ! Oscar Wilde ne savait plus ce qu'il disait, quel vieux fou ! Je sais que ça l'énerve quand je fais ça, Monsieur n'a pas l'habitude qu'on l'ignore, il a plus l'habitude des filles à moitié dénudées qui se prosternent à ses pieds. Et bien, pas moi. En plus, avec les deux guignols qui font la vaisselle le plus lentement possible, dont un qui n'est au courant de rien, je ne vais certainement pas te tomber dans les bras mon chéri. Un raclement de gorge me fait sortir de mes pensées, je pousse un soupir des plus explicites, quitte à l'énerver, autant y aller franco !

**Randy:** Mike, je peux te parler ?

**Mike:** Hein ? Oui bien évidemment.

Je suis Randy jusqu'à ma chambre, qui est située assez loin des oreilles curieuses du salon. Dès le seuil franchi, je me retrouve plaqué contre le mur. Les lèvres de Randy n'émettent aucun son, mais je comprends bien vite de quoi il s'agit lorsqu'elles s'attaquent à mon cou. Mes bras répondent d'eux-même et partent s'enrouler autour de celui de Randy. Ma respiration se fait haletante, et tandis que les lèvres de Randy partent à la découverte des miennes, ses bras me serrent davantage. C'est lorsque je me suis amusé à l'énerver qu'il tente de reprendre le contrôle en étant plus bestial, il sait pertinemment que je ne peux pas lui résister dans ces moments là. Je n'ai plus de barrières, je n'ai plus mes paroles pour me protéger, je ne peux plus le garder à distance avec mes regards « noirs ». Il est pervers et totalement machiavélique, terriblement intelligent, mais j'adore ça. Notre baiser se poursuit, toujours plus sauvage, toujours plus bestial, je rend les armes et en demande toujours plus. Je sens le sourire de Randy contre mes lèvres, j'ai perdu la bataille, mais je n'ai certainement pas perdu la guerre. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui me préoccupe est le torse brûlant de Randy contre le mien. À bout de souffle, Randy s'éloigne de moi. Nos fronts sont collés, moites et brûlants. Nos respirations s'entremêlent. Nos regards se croisent. Mes pupilles doivent être aussi dilatées que celles de Randy. Je pars dans un rire nerveux qui entraine mon compagnon.

**Randy:** Tu sais que je déteste quand tu m'ignores...

**Mike:** Je sais... mais si je ne le faisais plus, il n'y aurait plus de baisers fiévreux dans ma chambre...

**Randy:** Touché... petit pervers...

**Mike:** À votre service Monsieur...

Le baiser qui suit est rempli d'amour et de tendresse, je veux que Randy sache qu'il est ma vie. Nous rejoignons le salon, Diane et Iris sont déjà installées sur le canapé, près de la cheminée, et se font des messes-basses. La fin de soirée se déroule calmement, les discussions reprennent bon train mais restent douces. Je ne saurais dire à quel moment je me suis endormi, mais lorsque je me réveille, je suis dans les bras de Randy toujours sur le canapé. J'ai pourtant la nette impression que quelque chose a changé. Oui, c'est ça. J'ai chaud. Randy et moi sommes emmitouflés dans un plaid moelleux. Je me lève silencieusement. Le feu dans la cheminée rougeoie encore faiblement. Le silence dans la maison est tout à fait reposant. Randy est magnifique quand il dort. Son visage est si paisible, il a l'air d'un ange. Je sursaute légèrement lorsque la bûche dans l'âtre crépite et craque. J'entreprends d'aller voir où ont échoué les autres. La porte de la première chambre d'ami est entrouverte. Je passe la tête dans l'encadrement et arrive à distinguer de la masse sous les couvertures deux corps entrelacés. Stephen tient fermement Iris dans ses bras. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Iris, ma petite poupée, affiche un visage heureux, si tant est que l'on puisse être heureux en dormant. Leur respiration sont accordées. Je ferme la porte doucement et me dirige vers la deuxième chambre. Avec surprise, je ne trouve qu'un Phil profondément endormi dans les draps. Je trouve Diane éveillée dans la cuisine. Ses petits yeux me prouvent soit qu'elle vient de se réveiller, soit qu'elle n'a pas dormi.

**Diane:** Un petit thé ?

**Mike:** Non, merci. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

**Diane: **Je pensais trop pour pouvoir dormir.

**Mike:** Merci pour le plaid. Je ne me souviens même pas m'être endormi.

**Diane:** Ne me remercie pas, remercie Phil. Il a trouvé ça indécent de vous laisser tous les deux mourir de froid. Il vous trouvait si mignon.

**Mike:** Mes craintes étaient donc infondées, encore une fois.

**Diane:** Tu sais bien qu'on t'aime tous. Ça ne change rien.

**Mike: **J'ai toujours du mal à y croire.

**Diane: **Je t'aime grande asperge.

**Mike:** Je t'aime aussi mon cœur.

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillé en fanfare par Iris qui désire ardemment ouvrir ses cadeaux. Stephen et Diane la regarde attendrie tandis que Phil trépigne d'impatience à côté d'elle. Il me faut bien plusieurs minutes pour émerger avec Randy. Après ce qui semble être un laps de temps intolérable à la vue du visage torturé d'impatience d'Iris. Je lance la phrase qu'elle attend si avidement « _Ouvre tes cadeaux ! Joyeux Noël à tous ! ». _Je pars dans la cuisine me préparer un café. Ils sont tous près du sapin, riant à gorge déployée, déchirant leur papier cadeau, hurlant de joie. Un vague de bonheur m'envahit subitement. Ils sont ma famille. Aussi étrange et éclectique qu'elle puisse être, ils n'en restent pas moins ma famille. Je les aime tellement. Randy se retourne vers moi et me sourit. Il pense la même chose. Ces gens, nous les avons choisis et ils nous ont choisis. À tout jamais.

**oOo Une review ? Un avis ? oOo**


	10. Chapitre 5 Partie 1

**Chapitre 5**

**« **Please, switch off the light »

**oOo POV Diane oOo**

Aujourd'hui est un jour important. Je me détaille sous toutes les coutures dans le miroir de la salle de bain. J'ai décidé de remonter mes cheveux en un chignon lâche. Ça me donne un petit air sérieux sans pour autant avoir l'air stricte. Des mèches brunes encadrent mon visage. Je tente tant bien que mal de faire partir le mauvais stress que je sens s'accumuler dans mon corps. Au bout de 5 minutes de méditation consciencieuse, Phil, qui avait échangé sa place de compagnon de chambre avec celle d'Iris, passe la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

_- Viens là, tu es parfaite, pas la peine de stresser !_

_- Comment veux-tu que je reste calme alors que Mr McMahon a demandé à me voir, en personne ? Il va me virer c'est sûr..._

_- Tu t'entends des fois ? _

_- Iris me tape derrière la tête dans ces moments-là... Je devrais peut-être aller lui demander..._

_- Et voir quelque chose que tu préfèrerais garder imaginaire pour le restant de tes jours ? On va utiliser ma méthode ! _Phil me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse tendrement.

_- Finalement, je veux bien me passer de la méthode d'Iris... _

Je reste de longues minutes dans les bras de Phil. La tête calée sur son épaule, je respire à pleins poumons son odeur. Totalement enivrée, je sens mon corps se détendre doucement. Une sonnerie de mon portable m'indique qu'il est l'heure que je parte à ce fameux rendez-vous. Dans la voiture je n'ose pas dire un mot. Je triture mes doigts comme à chaque fois que je suis stressée. Phil a eu la délicatesse de m'accompagner. Dans mon état actuel, il m'aurait été impossible de conduire. Il me dépose devant le bureau et part rejoindre les autres pour un entrainement en vue du Royal Rumble prochain.

Je parcours les couloirs d'un pas incertain. Je me retiens de partir en courant plusieurs fois et tente d'arriver sans encombres jusqu'au bureau « provisoire » du Grand Patron. Le stress qui s'accumule en moi me fait m'agiter nerveusement. Je patiente quelques temps avant d'être autorisée à entrer. Le bureau est absolument gigantesque. Le Patron se trouve derrière son bureau au fond de la pièce. Il relève la tête de ses papiers pour m'autoriser à m'assoir. La dernière fois que je m'étais retrouvée devant lui, il m'avait passé un savon sur mon « problème d'alcool ». Les rides marquaient son visage et le rendait plus vieux qu'il ne l'est. Il était fatigué par mes frasques. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est un grand sourire qui me fait face. J'en déduis donc qu'il ne va pas me virer. C'est déjà un soulagement. Je me permets de lui sourire aussi.

_- Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là Diane. On était pas restés en très bons termes la dernière fois..._

_- Oui, et j'en suis désolée Patron. Je vais bien maintenant. _

_- À la bonne heure ! Si tu es ici, c'est pour te parler de ta prochaine feud ! L'équipe chargée des storylines a eu dans l'idée d'entretenir une rivalité entre deux catcheurs, et quelle meilleure raison qu'une femme pour entretenir la discorde ? _

_- Je suis honorée que vous ayez pensé à moi ! Mais quand vous dites deux catcheurs vous sous-entendez... ? _

_- Tout d'abord Phil, en tant qu'actuel champion de la WWE, il ne peut pas rester chaque semaine sans défendre son titre. Sa feud avec John Cena est terminée. Il nous a fallu trouver un autre prétendant d'à peu près même calibre. Et nous avons pensé à... _

Je crois que je m'attendais à absolument tout. Même à une feud contre Hornswoggle. Même à The Undertaker sortant de sa tombe pour effectuer son Tombstone Piledriver. Même à Stephen dansant en kilt sur le ring. À vraiment tout en fait. Tout excepté ça. Je m'explique. Au moment de la révélation fatidique, la porte s'est ouverte. Je suis tombée dans deux saphirs que je ne connais que trop bien. Mon cœur rate un battement. Cody est sur le seuil de la porte. Il ne bouge plus, il me regarde avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, son visage est inexpressif, totalement impassible. Il vient s'assoir à côtés de moi sans m'adresser un seul regard de plus. Je suis tendue au possible.

_- Quand on parle du loup ! Cody, j'expliquais à Diane que vous serez dans la même feud pour les prochaines semaines. Tu devras te battre contre Philippe pour récupérer Diane. Une sorte de romance arrangée pour plaire au plus grand nombre ! _

- …

_- Je t'ai connu plus loquasse ! Je suppose que c'est réglé ! Je suis désolé, mais j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Vous irez voir l'équipe de storyline pour les détails et les textes. _

Je sors en même temps que Cody du bureau de Vince. Je ne comprends pas son comportement. Je sais que l'on est pas dans les meilleurs termes, mais quand même. Je le suis alors qu'il commence à disparaître dans les couloirs. Ses pas nous mènent jusqu'à une petite porte au fond du bâtiment. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a vu le suivre. J'hésite à passer moi aussi la porte. Si l'on doit jouer ensemble, autant repartir sur de bonnes bases. Je prend mon courage à deux mains. Je passe la porte... je vais passer la porte... maintenant... disons dans une seconde... Diane, tu es lâche, et ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes ! J'ouvre la porte au bout de cinq bonnes minutes. Une petite cour aménagée s'étend devant moi. Quelques chaises sont disposées par-ci par-là. Un petit coin agréable pour une pause en solitaire. Pourtant, Cody n'est pas dans mon champ de vue. J'avance à pas feutrés. J'hume l'air frais qui me transperce les poumons. Encore quelques petits pas. Je regarde autour de moi et il est là. Même de dos il est impressionnant. Mon cœur rate un battement, je le contemple mais je ne saurais dire combien de temps. Il fume une cigarette mais ses mains trahissent sa nervosité.

_- Tu comptes rester là longtemps à me contempler ?_

Je sursaute à sa remarque. Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'avait entendu. Je suis gênée pour le coup. Je me balance d'un pied à l'autre. Si on doit travailler ensemble, autant le faire dans une bonne ambiance non ? Il faut qu'on discute, il faut qu'on se comprenne. Je ne ressens plus la même haine envers lui, la peur d'autrefois a disparu, la rancœur s'est envolée. Ça paraît à la fois idiot et impossible mais je me sens proche de lui. D'un côté, j'en suis terrorisée et horrifiée mais d'un autre, j'ai besoin de plus.

_- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas. Je vais partir..._

_- Attends ! _Alors que je m'étais retournée pour partir, je fais lentement demi-tour. _Je suis désolé. Pour tout. Je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant et je n'attends pas à ce que tu me pardonnes mais... si l'on pouvait juste tenter d'être collègues..._

_- D'accord. _

Cody se retourne vers moi. Son visage affiche de la surprise. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que j'accepte aussi facilement. Je devrais hurler, crier, le frapper, l'insulter, hurler encore mais tout ça me paraît dérisoire. Son regard est celui d'un enfant blessé, et je devrais l'enfoncer encore plus ? Au fond de moi je sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux vraiment. Il me sourit. Ce n'est pas le sourire franc de Mike, ni le sourire rayonnant d'Iris, non plus le sourire en coin de Randy, c'est un petit sourire timide, hésitant. Un sourire gêné. Le sourire de Cody.

oOoOoOo

_- Kevin Kiley ! Retire tout de suite tes sales pattes de ma copine !_

_- Dommage pour toi vieux ! Elle m'a choisi ! T'es out ! Y a pas de comparaison possible ! Je suis grand, musclé, sexy, intelligent..._

_- et incroyablement vantard ! Allez pousse-toi gros malin ! _

Kevin affiche un air outré qui fait rire la tablée. Phil vient s'assoir juste à côté de moi et passe son bras autour de mes hanches. C'est instinctif comme pour signifier à tout le monde que je lui appartiens. J'adore cette marque de possessivité. Il est tard dans la nuit. Mike, éternel fêtard, a décidé de nous emmener en boîte. Iris et Stephen sont déjà sur la piste de danse, étroitement enlacés, ils bougent l'un contre l'autre au rythme des basses. Randy arrive peu après Phil, et dépose le reste de nos boissons. Il s'assied près de Mike mais sans le toucher. Le regard qu'ils se lancent les trahit pourtant. Enfin Kevin, le meilleur ami de Mike, est assis sur le bord de la banquette. Son regard parcourt la salle en quête de proies.

Kevin était déjà à la WWE lorsque je suis arrivée. Je l'apprécie vraiment, mais je sais que jamais je ne l'aimerais autant que Mike. Pourtant c'est un très bon ami. Mike et lui se considèrent comme des frères depuis qu'ils se connaissent. Kevin a toujours été là pour Mike. C'est en quelques sortes son garde du corps / grand frère / confident / protecteur. Je sais qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Il ne trahit jamais les secrets, il est loyal, gentil, toujours prêt à aider les personnes dans le besoin. C'est un type bien. Sur le ring, il passe pour le demeuré de service, mais quand on regarde bien, il joue l'ami inconditionnel du Miz, peu importe le nombre de fois où celui-ci l'a jeté en avant pour sauver sa peau, il est toujours là, ventant ses mérites, comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Plus fidèle que Kevin, tu meurs ! Je vois du coin de l'œil que Monsieur a repéré une jolie fille dans la foule. Il nous quitte avec son plus beau sourire. Je rigole doucement devant son départ très théâtral.

Phil m'entraine à la suite de Kevin sur la piste de danse. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de danser, d'une parce que ce n'est pas mon truc, et de deux, le style de musique qui passe en boîte est totalement à mon opposé. J'y vais de bonne grâce parce que je sais que Phil est dans le même cas que moi, mais qu'il fait des efforts pour passer une soirée très agréable. Je le regarde dans les yeux et me laisse engloutir. Plus rien n'existe autour de moi. Il n'y a plus de musique, plus de personnes sur la piste, plus de problèmes. Juste lui. Juste moi. Seuls au monde. Une lueur de malice traverse ses iris et je le vois s'approcher de moi lentement. Il me saisit par la taille et se colle à moi. Dieu que j'aime ce contact. Mon corps entier est électrisé. Tout en me regardant, il commence à bouger au rythme de la musique.

oOoOoOo

Le reste de la soirée ? Je n'en garde aucuns souvenirs. Je ne saurais dire comment je me suis retrouvée dans ma chambre, à moitié nue, dans les bras de mon délicieux petit-ami. Il me faut quelques minutes pour émerger. C'est en voyant l'état de notre chambre que des bribes de souvenirs me reviennent par flash. Je rougis ostensiblement devant nos vêtements qui jonchent le sol. Il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que cette nuit n'a pas été de tout repos. Je m'extirpe doucement de notre lit. Une fois prête, je décide de laisser ma moitié dormir et descendre prendre un repas consistant. Iris est déjà attablée, aux côtés d'un Randy mal réveillé.

_- Comment va ma chère Diane ?_

_- On fait aller..._ Randy et Iris se jettent un regard plein de sous-entendus.

_- Je vois que tu n'as pas vraiment fermé l'œil de la nuit..._ Je manque de m'étouffer avec mon bol de café._ C'est bien ce que je pensais... _

_- J'avouerai que la nuit dernière est quelque peu.. floue... dans mon esprit ! _

_- Tu m'étonnes ! Vous vous êtes éclipsés sans que personne ne le remarque ! Enfin, je ne m'en plains pas, c'est Stephen qui m'a raccompagné, un vrai gentleman n'est-ce pas ? _

_- Mouais... _

_- Quelle rabat-joie, Madame-je-pars-m'envoyer-en-l'air-sans-prévenir-ses-amis !La prochaine fois, tâche de penser aux pauvres âmes esseulées que tu laisses derrière toi ! _

_- T'en rajoute pas un peu là quand même ? _

_- Merci, Randy. _

_- Elle dit ça mais elle a pas passé sa nuit à tricoter la p'tite ! _

_- Hinhin, c'est qu'elle sort pas avec un mou du genou..._

_- Hey ! Je suis encore là ! Randy ! Tu devrais être de mon côté ! Elle a déjà Mike du sien ! Si tu t'y mets ! _

_- Pardon, mais tu as commencé ! _

_- Ouais bah c'est pas une raison. _Randy éclate de rire face à la moue boudeuse d'Iris.

Tandis que Randy et moi nous moquons aisément d'Iris qui a croisé les bras dans un geste de protestation, Stephen et Mike arrivent dans la salle du restaurant. Iris se jette au cou de son petit-ami et plaide sa cause auprès de Mike. Mike fronce imperceptiblement les sourcils. C'est qu'elle est bonne actrice la gamine ! Elle revient accompagnée à notre table avec un large sourire qui est, à mon goût, beaucoup trop angélique pour être vrai. S'en suit une conversation houleuse, remplie de cris d'indignation et de rires joyeux, durant laquelle chacun oublie son camp et la raison initiale de la « dispute ». Dans tout ce bonheur, j'aperçois Cody au fond de la salle, seul. Mon cœur se serre alors que je me dis que lui aussi, finalement, mérite d'être aimé.

**oOo Une review ? Un avis ? oOo**


	11. Chapitre 5 Partie 2

**Chapitre 5**

« Please, switch off the light »

**oOo POV Iris oOo**

Je papillonne doucement des yeux tandis que j'émerge de ma nuit. Une douce quiétude m'envahit. Je sens autour de moi deux bras puissants me serrer contre le torse de mon homme. Dieu que j'aime dire ça ! Mon homme ! Mon cœur ne s'en remet toujours pas, il bat toujours plus rapidement dès que je pense à l'homme que j'aime, mon Stephen. Et je ne veux surtout pas que ces sensations s'arrêtent. Tous ces papillons dans mon estomac qui frétillent, mon cœur qui palpite, mes mains qui deviennent moites. Elles me rendent aussi mal à l'aise qu'elles me sont devenues indispensables. Je respire l'odeur suave du corps qui se trouve près de moi. Je pose les yeux sur le torse qui se trouve sous ma tête. Je souris en remarquant que ma tête suit la respiration tranquille qui anime ce torse. Mes doigts partent s'aventurer sur cette peau laiteuse. Tout doucement, j'entreprends de tracer des petits cercles. Elle est si douce, moelleuse, harmonieuse, mélodieuse ! Je ne m'en lasse pas ! Je fais glisser mon index le long de ses abdominaux. Sa peau frissonne légèrement. J'arrête tout mouvement de peur de le réveiller. Un soupir de bien-être sort de la bouche de Stephen lorsque je reprend mes petits effleurements. Je décide de continuer cette douce torture en déposant sur sa peau de tendres baisers. Il frissonne sous mes lèvres. Ma bouche retrace son torse, puis descend déposer près de son nombril des bisous aériens. Un grognement rauque sort de la bouche de Stephen, il marmonne un approximatif « _Iris _» et me rapproche de son corps. Mécontente d'être ainsi ignorée, je me fais plus cajoleuse.

Sans avoir eu le temps de dire « _Ouf_ », je me retrouve plaquée sur le dos. J'écarquille les yeux le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive. En effet, je suis contre mon matelas. C'est exact, ce sont bien mes bras qui sont coincés par deux grandes mains. Je suis aussi d'accord sur le fait que le corps de Stephen n'est plus sous mais sur moi. Je plante mes yeux dans ceux de mon compagnon. Ce n'est que là que je remarque que ses pupilles sont dilatées et que son souple est étrangement court. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure avec un petit sourire innocent.

_- Tu... c'est pas... enfin tu ne devrais..._

_- Bonjour mon chéri._

_- Tu es beaucoup trop appétissante..._

_- Merci. J'ai cru remarqué que tu avais faim tout de suite..._

Mon sous-entendu ne tombe pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Après un certain temps de cajoleries, câlineries, papouilles, et étreintes, j'arrive à fuir les bras de mon homme avant de mourir étouffer sous tant d'amour. Je pars me préparer avec soin pour ressortir 30 minutes plus tard totalement éblouissante. Mon jeté de cheveux passe totalement inaperçu. En effet, Stephen s'est rendormi comme une masse si j'en juge sa respiration lourde. Il est incroyable ! Une fanfare pourrait passer là maintenant qu'il ne bougerait pas d'un pouce. Je griffonne sur un petit mot sur un morceau de papier et embrasse une dernière fois la joue de Stephen avant de sortir. J'arrive devant une porte identique à la mienne. Au même moment, je vois Randy en sortir à pas de loup.

oOoOoOo

Nous voilà depuis deux heures dans ce centre commercial. Randy pousse des soupirs exaspérés tandis que je parcours tous les magasins possibles et inimaginables pour trouver un cadeau de Saint-Valentin. Dès que je pense avoir trouvé le cadeau idéal, je doute pour au final ne pas l'acheter. Évidemment, Randy a trouvé depuis longtemps son cadeau pour Mike. Il ne veut pas m'avouer ce qu'il lui a acheté, mais à en croire son petit sourire mi-satisfait mi-pervers, je suis sûre que Mike s'en souviendra longtemps ! Pendant ce temps là, je m'arrache les cheveux pour trouver quelque chose. Je veux vraiment faire plaisir à Stephen, je veux un cadeau personnel, intime qui lui montrerait mes sentiments envers lui. Maintenant que j'y pense, on sort ensembles mais on a jamais eu de réelle discussion. Je veux dire, une discussion à âmes ouvertes. Jusqu'à maintenant je n'en voyais pas l'utilité, avec Stephen tout est toujours si évident, je n'ai pas besoin de parler. Il me comprend. Je le comprend. Mais je ressens depuis peu ce besoin de lui dire ce que j'éprouve pour lui. Randy a ri quand je lui ai avoué. Au final, je me trouve stupide. Stupide et amoureuse. Randy me regarde comme si je venais de Mars.

_- Iris ? Ça va ? Hé ho !_

_- Oui, oui ! Je vais bien. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_

_- Ce qui me prend ? Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Ça fait cinq minutes que tu souris comme une idiote devant cette pharmacie et je doute que ce soit réellement cette vitrine qui te fasse rougir à ce point !_

_- Mais n'importe quoi ! Et pis, mêle-toi de tes oignons !_

_- Oh ! D'accord ! Tu penses encore à Monsieur Muscles..._

_- Mais non ! Arrête ! Tu m'embêtes._

_- Ok, ok. Je te charrie. T'as trouvé ton cadeau ?_

_- Noooooooooon. Mais si tu me disais le tien peut-être que ça pourrait m'aider ?_

_- Culottée la gamine. Certainement pas ! C'est mon idée, je ne veux pas que l'on me la pique._

_- Mais c'est pas juste ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'offre à un type qui a déjà tout ce qu'il veut ?_

_- Ça chérie, c'est la question à 1 million._

_- Je sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai demandé de m'accompagner. C'est Mike le doué en cadeaux._ Je croise les bras et décide de bouder un peu en attendant l'illumination. Randy fait mine d'être touché au cœur et pose ses mains sur ma tête en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

_- La réponse est simple. C'est moi ton meilleur ami ! Maintenant bouge de là, on va trouver ton cadeau dans ce magasin juste à côté._

oOoOoOo_  
><em>

Je retrouve Diane quelques heures plus tard dans notre chambre d'hôtel. Elle est assise sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, totalement silencieuse. Je sens qu'on va avoir besoin d'un grand déballage en bonne et due forme. Je m'assied sur le bord de son lit. Et j'attends. C'est elle qui doit commencer, sinon elle ne dira rien. Je ne la forcerai pas à me dire ce qu'elle n'est pas prête à m'avouer. Je dois bien attendre dix minutes avant que son regard ne croise le mien.

_- Je crois que je suis amoureuse..._

_- À la bonne heure !_

_- ... mais pas de Phil._

_- Ah._

_- En fait, j'en sais rien. Je sais pas. Je sais plus. J'ai des sentiments pour lui mais..._

_- Mais ton cœur ne réagit pas comme tu voudrais ?_

_- Je suis tiraillée. C'est horrible comme sensation. Je t'envie.._

_- M'envier ? Moi ? La coincée des sentiments ? Laisse-moi rire._

_- Je suis sérieuse ! Je suis dans un bordel pas possible, c'est... juste... C'est juste affreux._

_- Si tu me dis rien, je vais pas pouvoir t'aider. Tu sais bien que je ferais absolument tout pour t'aider._

_- Je t'en prie, ne hurle pas, ne me tue pas, ne me déteste pas. _Je m'apprêtais à rire mais le regard désespéré de Diane coupe court à ma plaisanterie. J'acquiesce sérieusement. _Vince m'a appelé pour me parler d'une feud. Je dois la jouer avec Phil... et Cody. Une romance non mais t'imagine ? Évidemment que tu peux pas. Bon, il s'est passé un truc y a quelques temps. J'étais à l'entrainement. Je voulais juste mettre les choses au clair. Faire table rase quoi ! Je suis allée le voir, Cody, pour lui parler. Et... ensuite... comment dire..._

_- Il t'a roulé la meilleure pelle de ta vie et t'as fait une déclaration d'amour hasardeuse ?_

_- Comment tu sais ça toi ?_

_- Il se pourrait que j'ai été accidentellement derrière la porte des vestiaires des mecs au moment où tout cela s'est produit..._ Je ferme les yeux en attendant de recevoir un coup de Diane. Mais rien ne vient. J'ouvre les yeux en entendant Diane soupirer bruyamment.

_- Si tu savais comme ça me soulage ! J'arrivais pas à te le dire, j'étais tellement angoissée ! Je m'en voulais ! D'habitude on se cache rien, et là ça sortait pas, j'avais trop peur que tu m'en veuilles comme la dernière fois._

_- Et maintenant, tu ne sais pas si c'est le sulfureux et si mystérieux Cody qui arrive à te mettre en feu au simple regard ou le tendre et gentil Phil qui te donne des envies à long terme, pour qui tu penches !_

_- En gros. J'aime vraiment Phil, il est merveilleux. Mais avec Cody, c'est... animal ? Physique ? Je pourrais même pas mettre un mot dessus. C'est dans mes tripes._

_- Il n'y a qu'une chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. C'est pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a agit comme ça ? Pourquoi tu ne lui en veux pas ? Ne t'attends pas à ce que je l'apprécie si jamais il se passe quelque chose de plus entre vous._

_- Je sais._

_- Bon, c'est pas tout. Mais ce soir, Mike nous traîne en boîte. Et là, j'ai besoin de ton aide._

Ce soir, j'ai prévu de me métamorphoser. De passer de la fille qui me caractérise à la femme bien cachée en moi. J'ai prévu d'être à la fois sexy et éblouissante ! Il faut que je frappe un grand coup dans la ruche, que Stephen soit subjugué et un peu jaloux en même temps. Et qui de mieux que la femme fatale par excellence pour me transformer ? Je la vois qui s'affaire dans la salle de bain. Elle sort le sèche-cheveux, le lisseur, la laque, les bigoudis, le maquillage, les pinceaux, les crèmes et j'en passe. En réalité, je commence à avoir peur. J'ai déjà trouvé la robe idéale pour ce soir. Il ne me reste plus qu'à survivre à cette attaque massive.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux longues heures que Diane juge le résultat satisfaisant. Après m'être plainte de trop nombreuses fois au goût de Diane, elle a décidé de recouvrir le miroir de la salle de bain pour m'empêcher de râler. Du coup, je stresse parce que je ne sais absolument pas à quoi je ressemble. Lorsque Diane m'emmène dans la chambre, je tombe sur mon reflet. Je suis totalement méconnaissable ! Je lui saute dans les bras pour la remercier. C'est exactement ce que je voulais. À l'heure du rendez-vous, Diane et moi descendons dans le hall de l'hôtel où les garçons nous attendent. Un « Oh » général nous accueille. Je jette un coup d'œil discret à Stephen et remarque qu'il n'a toujours pas fermé sa bouche. Heureuse de mon effet, je le laisse mariner sur le chemin de la boîte de nuit.

oOoOoOo

La musique qui passe dans la boîte n'atteint plus mes oreilles. Je ne saurais dire depuis combien de temps je danse. Je suis enivrée par l'odeur de Stephen, par son corps, par son sourire, par ses yeux beaucoup trop bleus pour ma raison. Nous dansons étroitement enlacés et je sais que certains regards dans la boîte se tournent vers nous. Je ne fais fît du monde qui m'entoure. Je suis tellement bien. Stephen me murmure des «_ Princesse _» à mon oreille. Je fond littéralement. Tout d'un coup, je ne sens plus la chaleur de mon homme, j'ouvre les yeux et le voit qui me tire vers notre table. Une fois assis, il passe son bras autour de ma taille pour me serrer contre lui. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et j'observe notre table. Randy et Mike se sont sensiblement rapprochés par rapport au début de la soirée. Kevin discute avec entrain non loin de là avec une demoiselle. Mon regard parcours la salle mais je ne vois ni Diane ni Phil.

_- Randy, Mike, vous savez où sont Diane et Phil ?_

_- Ah ! Ils ont dansé, et ils sont partis._

_- Partis ? Comme ça ? Ils auraient pu nous attendre quand même !_

_- Ils avaient l'air, comment dire, pressés et désireux de rentrer à l'hôtel !_

_- Oh, je vois_. J'étouffe un bâillement. _L'est quelle heure ?_

_- Presque 1h30. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?_

_- Oui, merci._

_- Vous dormez ensembles vous savez, pas la peine de faire comme si vous vouliez rentrer pour dormir paisiblement ! D'ailleurs, nous aussi on va rentrer. Je vais prévenir Kevin, on va devoir le ramener !_ Mike s'éloigne à la recherche de Kevin.

**-** Randy se met soudainement à rire en regardant Stephen. _Stephen arrête d'être aussi gêné ! T'es rouge comme une tomate ! Vous êtes un sacré numéro vous deux._

Une fois arrivés à l'hôtel, nous marchons chacun vers nos chambres respectives. Après un bref salut de la main, je rentre dans notre chambre suivi de Stephen. Aucun de nous deux n'allume la lumière. Une nouvelle fois, je me laisse enivrer. Nos baisers sont fiévreux, doux, sauvages, délicats. Nos mains jouent l'une contre l'autre, parcourent, découvrent, caressent, griffent et je prie le ciel pour que cette nuit ne s'arrête jamais.

**oOo Une review ? Un avis ? oOo**


	12. Chapitre 6 Partie 1

**Chapitre 6**

**« Happy Valentine's Day ! »**

**oOo POV Diane oOo**

Aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint Valentin. Qui aurait cru que cette année je ne la passerai pas en compagnie d'Iris à manger de la glace devant une bonne comédie romantique ? Cette année est vraiment spéciale, pas seulement pour moi, pour Mike et Randy, pour Iris et Stephen aussi. Je me pomponne, je me fais belle, je reste des heures dans la salle de bain pour finalement en sortir éblouissante. C'est un Phil en costume trois pièces qui vient toquer à ma porte. Il m'offre le plus grand bouquet de roses que je n'ai jamais vu. Pour le remercier, je l'embrasse à en perdre haleine. M'accrochant à son bras, je me laisse diriger à l'entrée de notre hôtel et reste bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offre à moi. Une immense limousine noire est garée sous le porche. Un groom soigneusement habillé ouvre la porte du véhicule, Phil me pousse tendrement de sa main posée dans le bas de mon dos. Il s'engouffre à ma suite dans la limousine. À l'intérieur, tout est à couper le souffle: les pétales de roses étalés sur les banquettes, le champagne reposant dans une glacière, les banquettes neuves sentant le cuir, les vitres teintées pour plus d'intimité, le fond sonore reprenant des classiques de jazz. Mon cœur rate un battement devant ce spectacle grandiose. Notre trajet est court mais délicieusement agréable. Phil m'aide à sortir de la voiture et me dirige vers un splendide restaurant 4 étoiles. Je commence à piquer un fard à la vue de toutes ces personnes incroyablement bien habillées. Phil me murmure à l'oreille un « _Tu es somptueuse _» qui a le mérite de regonfler mon orgueil. Il est aux petits soins pour moi, comble tous mes désirs, me couvre d'attentions.

_- Diane, ma chérie, en cette soirée de la Saint Valentin, je voudrais t'offrir quelque chose de spécial._

Phil sort lentement de la poche de sa veste un petit écrin de velours rouge sombre. Mon cœur commence à paniquer. Il prend ma paume et y place l'écrin. J'en tremble presque. J'inspire un grand coup avant d'ouvrir calmement la boîte. Elle me révèle une magnifique bague en argent, serties d'un saphir entouré de diamants. J'écarquille les yeux de stupéfaction. Je regarde intensément la bague et plonge mes yeux dans cet énorme saphir... bleu... tellement bleu... comme les yeux de Co... Mon cœur s'affole tout d'un coup. Une lueur de panique apparaît dans mes yeux.

_- Doucement mon amour, ce n'est pas une demande._

Un soupir de soulagement dépasse mes lèvres. Je suis évidemment soulagée que ce ne soit pas une demande en mariage ! Mais une petite voix perfide dans ma tête répète « _Si ce n'était que pour lui que tu soupirais... _», je tente de la chasser tant bien que mal. Le sourire que j'offre à Phil n'est pas des plus assurés. Il me prend la main et la serre fort dans la sienne. Je sens sa chaleur se diffuser dans tout mon être.

_- Je suis désolée, j'ai réagit un peu vivement, je m'attendais vraiment pas à ça. Elle est splendide, absolument magnifique, mais je ne peux pas..._

_- Bien sûr que si ! C'est un cadeau, et on ne refuse pas les cadeaux !_

_- Merci, merci infiniment._

Après une fin de repas tout en beauté, nous sortons pour terminer la soirée dans un endroit plus feutré, peut-être un café-concert. Je lui prend la main et nous déambulons dans les rues comme ça, pressés l'un contre l'autre. Je marche en regardant les étoiles. Le ciel est parfaitement dégagé et laisse place à une pleine lune spectaculaire. Une légère brise fraîche me faire frissonner et déjà je sens la chaleur du manteau de Phil autour de mes épaules. Son sourire est brillant, sincère et me réchauffe de l'intérieur. Son regard est tellement profond, tellement vrai, tellement pure. Mon cœur fond à chaque fois.

Je me laisse entraîner dans un charmant petit bar. De dehors, l'endroit paraît quelque peu défraichi mais une fois entrés, je m'aperçois que ce bar est tout à fait cosy et chaleureux. L'odeur du cuir mélangé à celui de l'alcool me rappelle avec tendresse mon enfance. Je me sens naturellement bien ici. Installés près de la petite scène, nous commandons à boire.

_- Alors dis-moi, comment se passe tes répétitions avec Cody ?_ La question de Phil est tellement inattendue que je manque de m'étouffer.

_- Euh... et bah... mieux que ce que je n'espérais !_

_- Et... comment dire... il est gentil avec toi ?_

_- Oui ! Enfin... ça va. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout d'un coup ?_

_- Je sais pas... vous m'aviez l'air assez proche tous les deux à la dernière répet'..._

Je ne saurais dire combien de battements mon cœur a manqué tellement j'étais mortifiée. Mon regard coule difficilement vers Phil. Est-ce qu'il a deviné ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce qu'il sait ? Mon visage est très certainement blême vu mon stress. Mon cerveau semble vouloir répliquer mais ma bouche se contente de s'ouvrir et de se fermer à la manière des poissons. À cet instant précis, je souhaiterai fuir à toutes jambes. Je prie le ciel de me venir en aide. Contre toute attente, le ciel entend ma prière. Mon sauveur a une voix stridente et de faux ongles. Après 5 minutes d'ignorance totale de la part de mon petit-ami, je finis par détailler mon « sauveur ». Grande, maigre, faux seins, faux ongles, faux cheveux, mini-jupe, mini-T-shirt. Je croise les bras et pousse un long soupir dans l'espoir de raviver un intérêt certain. Toujours rien. J'hallucine. Je suis devenue transparente depuis cet horrible « _Phiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil ? C'est bien toiiiiii ?_ ». Oui c'est lui ! C'est le mien ! **Mon** Phil, **mon** homme, **mon** petit-ami ! Je me racle bruyamment la gorge. Je sens une colère sourde gronder dans mes veines.

_- Diane ! Je te présente Maria. Maria, Diane !_

Je lui balance un « _Enchantée_ » de toute mauvaise foi. Maria. La légende. Combien de fois Mike m'a mentionné le « sujet sensible ». Une ex. Une relation de 3 ans. Des tonnes de souvenirs. Et moi qui ne peut me battre qu'avec ma jalousie possessive. Je déteste le regard qu'elle porte sur lui. Je déteste le regard qu'il porte sur elle. Je déteste les gestes anodins mais pleins de sous-entendus. On ne me vole pas ce qui m'appartient. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Je ne me laisserai pas avoir sans m'être battue. Se rapprocher de Phil, fait ! Poser ma tête sur son épaule, fait ! Prendre un air tout à fait innocent, trop facile ! Lancer un coup mortel, en progrès rapide...

_- Alors c'est toi Maria ? Maria, son ___**ex**___ ?_

_- Ouais c'est ça. Et toi tu es une amie de Phil ?_

_- Collègue !_

Phil a répondu avant que je puisse achever cette fausse rousse. Le sourire triomphant de cette mégère accentue ma colère tandis que le mot « _collègue _» résonne encore et encore dans ma tête. Le retour de bâton est rude. Trop rude. C'est comme un poignard froid qui s'est planté dans mon cœur. Son poison mortel glisse dans mes veines. J'entends mon cœur se briser toujours plus. Des larmes tentent de forcer le passage de mes paupières. Je rassemble rapidement mes affaires. Je sors aussi vite que possible de ce bar qui m'étouffe à présent. Je traverse la salle vide et atteint l'air frais de la rue. Je prends de grandes respirations pour tenter de refouler mes larmes. Alors que je m'apprête à partir, une poigne que je ne connais que trop bien me retient. Je me retourne sur le visage de Phil inquiet.

_- Qu'est-ce que t'as tout d'un coup ?_ Je me dégage brutalement de sa poigne.

_- Qu'est-ce qui me prends ? Mais rien ! Rien du tout ! Il se fait tard et en tant que simples ___**collègues**___, je pense qu'il serait mieux que cette soirée s'arrête là !_

_- Attends ! Quoi ? Pourquoi t'es en colère !_

_- Et tu oses me demander ça ? Parce que je suis ta ___**petite-amie**___ ! Pas ta mère, pas ta sœur, pas ton ex, pas ta collègue ! Ta petite-amie ! Celle qui partage ton lit ! Celle qui couche avec toi ! Iris est ta ___collègue___, ton amie mais ___**je suis ta petite-amie**___ !_ Mes dernières paroles s'envolent avec le haussement de ma voix.

Je suis tellement en colère que je ne prête pas attention aux gens qui m'observent dans la rue. Je pars avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit. Je marche quelques instants sous la pluie qui a commencé à tomber par litres. Je prends finalement un taxi pour rentrer à l'hôtel. La colère a fait fuir mon envie de pleurer. Je suis blessée. Mais certainement plus en furie. Arrivée à l'hôtel, je tente de reprendre contenance. Je suis trempée, humiliée, furieuse, blessée. Ces adjectifs s'imposent à moi en boucle. Je monte rapidement à l'étage de la chambre d'Iris. J'ai besoin d'exulter. Je marche rapidement, ignorant les salutations. Il faut que je m'enferme. Enfin à quelques pas de la porte tant désirée, j'aperçois Mike assis devant. Il a l'air abattu. Il lève la tête une fois que je suis à sa hauteur. De sa main, il vient tapoter la moquette à côté de lui pour que je m'assieds.

_- Alors ta soirée ?_

_- C'était bien parti. Mais une ex a tout fait foirer._

_- Idem. Mais moi c'était un autre genre de personne..._

_- Où sont Iris et Randy ?_ Mike soupire et se passe la main sur le visage.

_- Code Noir ma chérie._

_- Noon... non non non... ils sont dedans ?_

_- Ouaip. Depuis 30 longues minutes. Prends ton mal en patience._ Je sens que ma tête est lourde, je la pose sur l'épaule de Mike. Je suis tellement fatiguée...

_- Joyeux Saint Valentin ma chérie..._

_- Ouais, joyeux Saint Valentin... _

**oOo Une review ? Un avis ? oOo_  
><em>**


	13. Chapitre 6 Partie 2

Chapitre 6

« Happy Valentine's Day »

**oOo POV Iris oOo**

J'ai mal. J'ai tellement mal. Je suis complètement vidée après avoir tant pleuré. Mon corps ne m'appartient plus, il ne réagit pas lorsque je veux bouger. Je ne saurais dire où je suis, ni quand nous sommes, si c'est le matin ou le soir, si je suis seule, si je suis à l'hôtel ou dans cette rue. J'ai tellement froid. Mon corps me brûle mais l'intérieur est gelé. Comme le blizzard. Ma tête cogne toujours plus durement. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre, j'ai juste sommeil...

_*** Début du Flash Back *** _

_ Mes paupières s'entrouvrent alors qu'un rayon de soleil se faufile entre les rideaux. Je papillonne des yeux quelques instants pour m'habituer à cette clarté nouvelle. Un fois accoutumée au soleil, mon regard plonge sur l'énorme masse qui respire à mes côtés. Stephen est allongé sur le dos, ses cheveux sans gel cachant ses yeux, la bouche légèrement ouverte pour lui permettre de gazouiller. Moi j'appelle ça ronfler, Stephen préfère « respirer bruyamment ». Je souris à cette pensée et me penche pour embrasser la peau diaphane de mon compagnon avant de passer à la salle de bain pour me préparer. Je laisse mes pensées vagabonder alors que de l'eau chaude me permet de me détendre agréablement..._

_ Ma première réflexion me frappe de plein fouet. Aujourd'hui c'est la Saint Valentin. Cette année pas de films larmoyants, pas de pots de glaces au caramel, pas de soupirs désespérés sur mon célibat, pas de sentiments d'oppression en pensant à l'homme que j'aime (et qui ne m'appartenait pas à cette période encore). À la place, le bonheur, la joie, la félicité, le nirvana, le bien-être, la béatitude. Je pousse un soupir pour évacuer toute la tension de mon corps. Mais aujourd'hui est un jour nouveau !Je sors de la douche et me prépare lentement. Il n'y a aucun mouvement dans la chambre, je n'ai donc pas besoin de me presser. Lorsque je sors après dix bonnes minutes, j'aperçois mon cadeau de Saint-Valentin emballé et posé près du lit. Après avoir cherché de longues heures accompagnées de Randy, j'ai eu soudain une illumination. Il fallait que je trouve un cadeau intime. J'avais pensé à le marquer au fer rouge pour bien faire comprendre à tout le monde que Stephen m'appartenait mais j'ai eu un doute quant à son acceptation. J'ai donc opté pour une magnifique chaîne en argent assez épaisse pour faire masculine agrémentée d'une croix irlandaise. Banal à première vue, mais j'ai réussi, après avoir terrorisé le vendeur, à faire graver un petit I et S entrelacés. Me voilà donc avec le cadeau parfait pour mon parfait petit-ami. _

_ Sortant de mes pensées, j'observe celui qui fait battre mon cœur. Il dort si paisiblement que je pense avoir le temps d'aller chercher un petit-déjeuner sur un plateau. Je m'empresse de sortir de notre chambre tout en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Je me dirige alors vers la salle de restaurant. En remontant, je croise Glen qui me sourit chaleureusement. Je tente alors d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre sans renverser mon plateau. Une fois à l'intérieur, je dépose mon paquet sur notre lit et entreprend de réveiller mon homme. Il a l'air d'un ange. Son visage est détendu, complètement serein. Son torse se soulève tendrement. Il a l'air si fragile, si démuni en cet instant. Je souris en le regardant comme ça. _

_- Mon amour, réveille toi..._

_- Keskispasse... ? Son air hagard me fait rire et je l'embrasse sur le nez pour le faire sortir de son sommeil. _

_- Joyeux Saint-Valentin mon amour. J'espère que tu as faim... _

_- Très. De toi. Son ventre le rappelle à l'ordre par un bruit des plus équivoques._

_- Je pense que ton ventre veut se jeter sur ce plateau garni d'abord. _

_- Je suis le plus heureux des hommes, tu le sais ça ? Et le plus chanceux, ça va de soit. _

_- Je sais qu'on a pas besoin de se le dire mais je tenais quand même à te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Non ne dis rien. Écoute moi jusqu'au bout s'il te plaît. Je voulais te dire... j'aime vraiment être avec toi. Tout le temps. Partout. J'ai attendu ça toute ma vie. Tu sais, toutes les petites filles rêvent de leur prince charmant. Moi plus que les autres. Et te rencontrer, c'était plus que ce que je n'avais jamais espéré. Dès que je t'ai vu dans cette salle de sport, j'ai su que c'était toi. Pour le restant de mes jours. Ça à l'air idiot dit comme ça. Mais tu comptes tellement pour moi. J'ai constamment l'impression d'être une adolescente qui découvre l'amour pour la première fois. Tu me rends heureuse. Et parfois, je me dis que je ne mérite pas forcément ce bonheur... _

_- Je t'aime. _

_ Dire que je suis choquée est un euphémisme. Je ne peux empêcher des larmes de joie de glisser sur mes joues alors que je capture les lèvres de Stephen. Je connaissais déjà l'amour que me porte Stephen, mais l'entendre de vive voix pour la première fois irradie mon cœur de bonheur. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Et je compte bien profiter de ce début de Saint-Valentin. Mais cette fois-ci, je sens bien que l'amour emporte le pas sur le désir dans nos baisers, dans nos caresses, dans notre passion. Au bout de plusieurs heures de tendresses, la sonnerie de mon portable nous fait revenir sur Terre. C'est la voix de mon Boss qui m'indique qu'un entrainement m'a été ajouté aujourd'hui. La descente est rude mais le regard de Stephen empli d'amour me dit que la journée n'est pas encore terminée. Je me lève alors à contre cœur pour aller m'entrainer. _

_ C'est un Vince tout joyeux qui m'accueille au stade. Il me tend une liasse de feuilles que je ne prend pas vraiment la peine de lire. Il m'accompagne sur le chemin, me raconte ses journées, me demande de raconter la mienne. Je trouve ça vraiment étrange. Non pas que je n'apprécie pas mon Boss. Mais de là à raconter ma vie à Mr Vince McMahon, ne poussons pas les limites du raisonnable ! Il marche si vite que je dois trottiner à ses côtés pour rester à sa hauteur. Les collègues que je croise dans les couloirs me regardent avec un petit sourire en coin, aucun ne veut m'aider à survivre à la tornade « Vince ». J'arrive enfin essoufflée devant le vestiaire des mecs. _

_- Bien. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de travailler avec Barri Griffiths jusqu'à 16h._

_- Ba.. Barri ? Vraiment ? Y a des moyens plus simple pour tuer les gens ! _

_- HaHa ! Elle est mignonne ! Je n'ai pas dit que vous alliez vous affronter sur un ring... quoi que... enfin pour l'instant, il doit t'apprendre le Side Slam. _

_- Euh... ok. _

_ Pour le coup, j'ai vraiment peur. Non pas que Barri soit quelqu'un de méchant, mais j'avoue qu'il m'impressionne un chouilla de trop. En réalité, c'est plus Mason que Barri qui m'impressionne. Mason Ryan est en quelque sorte le jumeau maléfique de Barri Griffiths. Barri est un très bon acteur, on y croit vraiment. Surtout moi. _

_ Vince m'abandonne donc devant le vestiaire des mecs. Je décide d'aller me changer rapidement avant que mon entraineur perso débarque. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je me poste à l'entrée du vestiaire masculin étonnée de ne pas voir Monsieur Griffiths/Ryan. Je patiente encore une dizaine de minutes puis excédée, je décide d'aller chercher par la peau des fesses moi-même ce grand gaillard ! En entrant dans le vestiaire, je ne m'attendais pas à voir tant de fesses et de... enfin bref. _

_- Iris ! Sérieux ! C'est la 4ème fois que tu nous fais ce coup-là ! Espèce de perverse, mets ta main devant tes yeux !_

_- Quel timide ce Chris ! J'éclate de rire en voyant son air choqué. Bien, bien, bien. Puisque ces messieurs sont aussi prudes que des femmelettes, je me cache les yeux ! Ça vous va Mesdames ? _

_- Moques-toi ! En attendant, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, encore ? _

_- Je cherche Barri ! Je poireaute depuis 10 minutes devant votre porte, à croire que vous vous faites le maillot ! J'entends Ted qui hurle le nom de Barri, Dieu que ce vestiaire est grand ! _

_- Il arrive Bichette. _

_- Merci mon chou. C'est bon, tout le monde a caché son petit oiseau ? Attention, j'enlève ma main ! _

_ Mais avant d'enlever quoi que ce soit, je me sens être soulevée et mise comme un sac à patate sur une épaule. Ni une, ni deux, me voilà en direction de la salle d'entrainement, sans faire utilisation de mes pieds._

_- Barri ? Tu peux me poser par terre ?_

_- Barri est absent pour le moment, Mason le remplace. Je déglutis._

_- Ah... Tu pourras juste dire à mes parents l'emplacement de ma tombe ? Je sais que c'est beaucoup mais prends ça comme un échange de bons procédés !_

_- Je ne vais rien te faire... mais je ne peux pas garantir que tu vas sortir en vie de cet entrainement... _

_ Jusqu'à 16h, Mason-Barri me torture en me faisant recommencer un nombre incalculable de fois le même mouvement. C'est qu'il est perfectionniste ! Je ne sens plus mes jambes, ni mes bras, ni ma tête, ni mon corps au final. J'entre comme un zombie dans mon vestiaire pour prendre une douche. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour détendre mes muscles endoloris. Lorsque je les rouvre, je suis dans le couloir de l'hôtel juste à côté de ma chambre. Je n'ai aucune idée du comment je suis rentrée. Ma fatigue était telle que j'ai effectué tous les gestes de manière automatique. Sans en être vraiment consciente. Je vérifie tout de même que je n'ai rien oublié ou perdu et regarde l'heure, 16h34. Parfait. J'entre alors dans ma chambre et pousse un petit cri en apercevant la surprise que Stephen m'a concoctée... _

_à suivre..._

**oOo Une review ? Un avis ? oOo**_  
><em>


	14. Chapitre Bonus 2

**Chapitre bonus**

**« Happy Valentine's Day ! »**

**oOo POV Randy oOo**

- Là ?

_- Un arbre._

_- Et là ?_

_- Un soleil._

_- Mmmh... et là ?_

_- Mmmmmh... ta bouche..._

_- Encore gagné..._

_- Tu... mmmh... on devrait... ooooh... aller se... se doucher..._

Comment rester lucide avec un Mike remuant des hanches tandis que sa bouche torture mon torse ? Impossible. Je halète sous ces assauts. Encore et encore. C'est une divine mais insoutenable torture qu'il me procure. Mais aux vues de nos corps entremêlés, de notre chambre sans dessus dessous, de nos draps froissés sur cette moquette usée, de l'odeur de luxure qui imprègne les murs de notre chambre d'hôtel, on ne peut pas. Décemment pas. Pas encore. Pas après cette nuit. C'est trop, bien trop, beaucoup trop. Mon esprit a quelques ratés sous les caresses sournoises de Mike. Je pousse un gémissement qui le fait sourire contre ma peau. Le traitre.

_- Mike... s'il te plaît... viens... on va prendre une douche_

_- Randy... encore un peu... un tout petit peu..._

_- J't'en prie. J'en peux plus..._

_- Bien. Mais attends-toi à ce que je sois grognon aujourd'hui !_

_- Je retiens difficilement mon rire. Jamais rassasié ! Tu me tueras bien vite !_

_- Mais comment veux-tu que je résiste à **ça** ?_ Il montre de sa main mon corps alangui.

Sa moue enfantine me fait craquer une fois de plus. Je m'approche pour lui ravir ses lèvres. Nous échangeons un baiser empli d'amour et de tendresse, comme à chaque fois. Je prend plaisir à respirer son odeur, son air. Je me délecte à écouter les battements de son cœur. De mauvaise grâce, il se relève et part se préparer dans la salle de bain. Il s'attend à ce que je craque et que j'aille le rejoindre. J'aimerais, mais mon corps ne suit plus. Je passe mes bras sous ma tête afin de regarder le plafond. J'entends Mike chanter « I'll be waiting » de Lenny Kravitz et je souris lorsqu'il se met à hurler. Je l'imagine parfaitement le pommeau de douche dans une main s'arrosant le visage et tentant de chanter sans s'étouffer. Il sait que j'adore tout particulièrement cette musique. Mon Dieu, ayez pitié de moi. Mon mec est un nymphomane. C'est sur cette pensée que j'entends la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir pour laisser voir le corps de mon divin Apollon. Aucune faute de goût, c'est la marque de fabrique de Mike. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente, qu'il neige, qu'il fasse beau, que ce soit mercredi comme dimanche, il est parfaitement habillé de la tête au pied. Je le regarde se pavaner devant moi et m'offrir un clin d'œil aguicheur. Je me lève alors et entreprend de m'approcher de lui d'une démarche féline. Un sourire en coin apparaît sur mon visage et une lueur de désir brille dans mes yeux. Je m'arrête à quelques centimètres de son visage.

_- Mike... tu sais ce que j'aimerais vraiment ? Vraiment beaucoup ?_

_- Euh... non, mais... je suis sûr que tu vas me le montrer..._

_- Oui, je vais le faire..._

Je m'approche doucement des lèvres de mon bien-aimé qui commence à trembler d'impatience. Mais au moment de sceller nos lèvres, je me retourne et pars en direction de la salle de bain. «_ Je veux me doucher mon chéri !_ ». J'éclate de rire en entendant le cri rageur de Mike sur qui je referme la porte. Il hurle un « _Randall Keith Orton ! Sors de cette salle de bain tout de suite !_ » alors que je rentre dans la cabine de douche et j'entends ses poings marteler la pauvre porte qui nous sépare.

Je le retrouve assis sur notre lit, les bras croisés, les lèvres pincées. Il me jette le regard le plus noir de sa panoplie. À faire flipper la Grande Faucheuse en personne. Il évite soigneusement mes bras pour me signifier qu'il n'a pas fini de m'en faire baver et qu'il ne cédera pas sous mes baisers. Je sens pourtant son côté romantique reprendre le pas sur sa frustration et c'est aussi rouge qu'une pivoine qu'il prononce un minuscule « _Joyeux Saint Valentin_ ».

oOoOoOo

Jaloux. Terriblement jaloux. Mortellement jaloux. J'ai besoin de frapper quelqu'un. Maintenant. La journée qui avait pourtant bien commencé a viré au cauchemar, pour moi. Oh non, tout va bien pour mon petit Apollon. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. C'est probablement l'expression préférée de Mike, ou comment faire d'un événement anodin une véritable torture mentale pour son petit-ami. C'est pour ça que là, maintenant, tout de suite, j'ai besoin de me défouler sur quelqu'un.

Nous étions dans les vestiaires lorsqu'il est arrivé, le salaud. Toujours le même sourire ultra bright. La même coupe de cheveux intenable. Le même look venant des années 80. Le même regard affamé. Un prédateur dans toute sa splendeur. Et je m'y connais en prédateurs. Étant donné que nous n'étions que tous les trois dans le vestiaire, et qu'il se fout pas mal de mon existence, il a fait comme d'habitude et s'est tout de suite dirigé vers Mike, mon Mike. Cet empaffé s'est appuyé nonchalamment sur le casier à côté de celui de Mike et lui a sourit. Bordel ! Il lui a sourit ! Je me suis retenu pour ne pas le frapper. Faisant mine de ranger mes affaires, je l'ai observé à la dérobée. Je t'interdis de lui toucher les cheveux, même pour lui dire que la crête lui va à ravir. Je t'interdis de te mordre la lèvre inférieur en faisant couler ton ignoble regard sur lui. Ne pense pas à lui. N'ose même pas passer ta main sur son bras pour le caresser. Mes menaces silencieuses n'ont pas eu d'impact et je n'ai pu qu'observer avec horreur ce monstre draguer pour la énième fois mon Mike. Et c'est à cet instant que j'ai compris. Compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il est beaucoup trop souriant ce crétin. Pourquoi il sourit autant ? D'habitude il sourit puis il se calme lorsque... lorsque Mike lui demande d'arrêter. Et là, ça me frappe comme une massue. Mike ne lui a pas demandé d'arrêter de le draguer aujourd'hui. Il le laisse faire son petit numéro ridicule. Alors cet imbécile continue en pensant avoir une ouverture. Ton ouverture, tu l'as eu crétin, et tu l'as laissé passer. Je rage intérieurement. Je suis sur le point d'exploser.

Je capte un regarde de Mike. Un regard en coin qui en dit long. Il me l'a adressé expressément devant Truc-Machin. Et il répond aux sourires de l'autre débile. Ooooooh d'accord. Il se venge. Devant moi. Il se venge de la pire des manières. Il laisse l'autre le draguer pour que j'en perde pas une miette. Et comme je ne peux rien dire, il se permet de répliquer. Il minaude, penche sa tête sur le côté, lui lance des regards en coin, se mord la lèvre inférieure, sourit encore et encore. Et l'autre qui ne voit même pas que je suis là, prêt à lui dévisser la tête. Cet imbécile lance une blague aussi vaseuse que lui à laquelle jamais Mike n'aurait rigolé s'il ne tentait pas de me faire mourir de jalousie. Son « _Nitro_ » lancé avec une voix innocente m'achève. Nitro. Johnny Nitro. Surnom débile pour mec débile. Je fulmine. J'ai des envies de meurtres. Et alors que John approche son visage de celui de Mike, je me redresse d'un bond tellement rapide que j'en fais tomber le banc sur lequel j'étais assis. Cette maladresse a au moins le mérite tourner l'attention de « Nitro » qui me remarque enfin dans la pièce.

_- Veuillez m'excuser. Je suis maladroit._

_- Randy ? Je savais pas que tu étais là ! Bon **Mike**, on se voit plus tard ?_

_- Bien sûr, **Nitro**..._

Sur ce sous-entendu, il sort du vestiaire. J'entreprends de calmer mes nerfs avant de « discuter » avec Mike. Je me retourne et relève le banc que j'ai envoyé valsé tout à l'heure. Randy, calme-toi. Ça ne sert à rien de vouloir tuer son petit-ami. À rien. Du tout du tout. Même s'il a voulu te rendre fou en jouant sur ta jalousie maladive. Du tout du tout. Même s'il a pris pour cela son ex qui est, accessoirement, encore accro à lui. Du tout du tout. Même s'il te regarde avec un sourire goguenard qui signifie qu'il est fier de s'être vengé de ce matin. Du tout du tout.

_- Non mais ça va pas ? Comment... avec... devant moi ! Randy, tu repasseras pour le self-contrôle._

_- Toujours aussi éloquent quand tu es énervé..._

_- Fais le malin ! Avec ce merdeux ! Raaaaah ! Tu sais que je peux pas l'encadrer !_

_- Bien évidemment que je le sais. L'occasion était trop belle !_

_- T'as vu ce regard qu'il posait sur toi ? Et ses mains baladeuses ! Je te jure qu'un jour il se retrouvera manchot et aveugle avant d'avoir pu dire « ouf » !_

_- Tu sais que j'adore quand tu es jaloux..._

_- …_

_- Oooh allez Randy... c'était qu'une petite vengeance de rien du tout !_

_- Mouais. Ça m'parait pas vraiment équitable._

_- Tu me pardonnes ?_ Et voilà le retour du regard de chien battu Made by Mike. Je soupire et, comme toujours, cède.

_- D'accord. Parce que c'est toi._

_- Maintenant... que dirais-tu de fêter la Saint Valentin comme il se doit ? Je n'ai toujours pas pu t'offrir mon cadeau..._

Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, moi, Randy Orton, ex-coureur de jupons invétéré, est terrifié devant le regard lubrique de son petit-ami, et accessoirement (presque) nymphomane, Mike Mizanin. Toujours moi, Randy Orton, est pétrifié lorsqu'il (toujours le même) s'approche comme un félin prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

J'arrive à esquiver une première attaque en reculant contre les casiers derrière moi. Je pensais être tiré d'affaire mais je me trompais lourdement. C'était dans son plan. Être acculé contre une surface dure. Je me suis fait piégé comme un bleu. Et il est tellement près de moi que son souffle s'entremêle au mien. Tellement... envoutant. Ses lèvres viennent picorer les miennes comme des caresses aériennes. Elles glissent le long de ma mâchoire, viennent survoler mon cou, frôlent mes clavicules... sa bouche est tout simplement divine. Elle me torture et m'apaise à la fois. Elle joue et danse d'une manière si gracieuse. Dans un subtil mouvement, je remonte Mike à moi et le plaque sur le casier où j'étais appuyé. Je l'embrasse à en perdre haleine. Ses mains m'électrisent lorsqu'elles partent fourrager dans mes cheveux. Je redouble de vigueur et me presse contre le corps de mon amant. Ma chemise est déjà à moitié ouverte, ce qui me facilite grandement la tache. J'entreprends de défaire sa ceinture lorsqu'un « _Oh mon Dieu _» retient toute mon attention.

Et merde. Bordel. Chiotte. Quelqu'un a ouvert la porte. Quelqu'un qui n'est ni moi, ni Mike est entré dans le vestiaire et se trouve actuellement devant nous, dans une situation plus que compromettante. Cette même personne a les yeux écarquillés, posés sur nos corps étroitement enlacés. Pas la peine de faire croire qu'on se battait, Mike embaume la luxure à des kilomètres, son regard embrumé et ses lèvres rougies n'arrangent rien. D'habitude avec cet air, je lui aurais fait subir les derniers outrages mais là, on est dans la merde. Je lâche rapidement Mike qui peine à se reconnecter au monde réel. Et je croise son regard. Cody. Toujours à se foutre dans la merde celui-là. S'il croit qu'il va sortir d'ici vivant. Alors qu'il a l'air visiblement en état de choc avancé, je le prend par le col et le propulse contre le mur.

_- Cody, Cody, Cody... Pourquoi t'es là ? Qu'est-ce que t'as vu ?_

_- Euh... euh... Oh pitié bordel, quelle journée de merde..._

_- Hey, mon pote ! Regarde-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ici ?_

_- On m'a dit que vous étiez là ! Je pensais pas... je pensais pas vous trouver... C'est Iris !_

_- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle va bien ?_

_- Si je suis là, à ton avis gros malin ?_

_- Tu ferais mieux de ne pas la ramener ! On va te suivre, mais je te préviens tout de suite. Si jamais, peu importe la raison qui pourrait passer dans ta cervelle de moineau déglingué, tu t'avises de dire un seul mot de ce que tu as vu, ou pas vu, dans cette pièce, je te jure que je te ferai bouffer tes couilles avant de t'arracher les tripes et de te regarder mourir._

_- Bien ! Mais je compte avoir une putain d'explication ! J'en peux plus de cette journée de merde ! Y a pas marqué gros con sur mon front ! Et lâche-moi tu veux ?_

Je relâche ma prise sur Cody. Il a parlé d'Iris, si ce n'est ni Diane, ni Stephen, ni Phil qui sont venus, il faut que ce soit super grave. Un regard vers Mike et nous voilà en train de courir dans le stade. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. J'ai peur. Non pas parce que Cody a vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais du voir, mais parce qu'Iris a visiblement besoin de moi. Je me rue comme un dératé vers l'entrée de cette immense structure. Mike me lance les clés de sa voiture et Cody a à peine le temps de se jeter dedans que je démarre en trombe. Il ne faut pas plus de 5 minutes pour arriver à notre hôtel. C'est à bout de souffle que nous arrivons finalement devant la porte de la chambre. Je m'apprête à entrer mais un bras me bloque l'accès.

_- Trente secondes_, me souffle Cody

Il ressort de la chambre encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

_- Elle appelle Randy... je suis désolé Mike..._

_- Vas-y. J'attends dehors. Je t'en prie rentre dans cette foutue chambre..._

Sans faire attention à Cody, j'embrasse une dernière fois Mike sur la bouche avant de prendre une grande respiration. Je pose ma main sur la poignée et me décide à rentrer. Je n'y vois rien du tout... les rideaux sont tirés... il fait tellement sombre que je dois tendre les bras pour ne pas me prendre les murs ou trébucher sur les objets qui jonchent le sol... mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer ici ?

**oOo Une review ? Un avis ? oOo**


	15. Chapitre 7 Partie 1

**Chapitre 7**

**« The day the sky is fallen »**

« _- Alors ta soirée ?_

_- C'était bien parti. Mais une ex a tout fait foirer._

_- Idem. Mais moi c'était un autre genre de personne..._

_- Où sont Iris et Randy ? Mike soupire et se passe la main sur le visage._

_- Code Noir ma chérie._

_- Noon... non non non... ils sont dedans ?_

_- Ouaip. Depuis 30 longues minutes. Prends ton mal en patience. Je sens que ma tête est lourde, je la pose sur l'épaule de Mike. Je suis tellement fatiguée..._

_- Joyeux Saint Valentin ma chérie..._

_- Ouais, joyeux Saint Valentin... »_

_**30 minutes...**_

Je somnole sur l'épaule de Mike. Mes cheveux trempant sa chemise. Je sens que mes paupières sont lourdes et ne demandent qu'à se fermer. Je lutte contre le relâchement de mon corps mais la fatigue, le stress, la frustration, la colère ont raison de moi. Je reste tourmentée dans cet état de semi-conscience dans lequel je suis plongée. C'est la respiration régulière de Mike qui me permet de partir pour de bon dans les limbes du sommeil...

_**42 minutes... **_

Un bruit de vase brisé me réveille en sursaut. Alors que j'émerge, je reprends lentement conscience du lieu où je me suis endormie. C'est sur la cuisse chaude d'un Mike épuisé que ma tête repose. Je me relève rapidement et tourne ma tête vers la porte close qui semble nous narguer.

_- Tu t'es assoupie... il s'est rien passé..._

_- C'était quoi ce bruit ? T'as pas entendu ? _

_- Le verre brisé ? Je sais pas Diane... _

_- Pardon... Je déteste attendre. T'es déjà entré ? _

_- Non. Elle voulait Randy. Tu sais très bien pourquoi. _

_- Foutu pacte de merde ! On est assez grands pour surmonter ça tous ensembles ! _

_- Diane... _

_- Ouais... pardon..._

_**56 minutes...**_

Mes doigts pianotent sur la moquette élimée du couloir de l'hôtel. Le silence absolu amplifie ce rythme infernal. Pour la vingtième fois au moins, j'entends Mike soupirer. Il frotte son visage de sa main. Je remarque que ses yeux sont largement cernés, presque bleuis. Ses paupières se font lourdes, il lutte pour rester éveiller et ne pas s'étaler sur la moquette râpeuse de ce couloir froid. Je passe mon bras autour du sien, ce geste a l'air de le surprendre puisqu'il tourne vivement sa tête vers moi, il semble me reconnaître dans sa fatigue et me sourit tendrement.

_**113 minutes...**_

_- Alors ? Ta soirée ?_

La voix de Mike se répercute sur les murs hideux du couloir. Il tente de combler l'attente par une conversation absurde dans ces circonstances. Il est tout aussi las, tout aussi fatigué, tout aussi inquiet que moi. J'en ai marre d'attendre, marre de cette position assise, marre de cette moquette râpeuse, marre de ces murs glaciaux, marre de tout ! Je soupire longuement.

_- Phil est venu me chercher en limousine, il m'a amené dans ce superbe hôtel chic, il a fait de moi une princesse pendant le diner. Et il m'a offert une bague. Un simple cadeau selon lui. Mais il veut que je la porte. Ensuite, on est allés se poser dans un petit bar de jazz. Tout était parfait tu sais. Comme dans un rêve. Et puis Maria est arrivée. Cette fausse rousse vulgaire. Je gardais mon territoire jusqu'à en être chassée par Phil lui même... des collègues ? Non mais vraiment ? C'est la première chose qui lui est passé par la tête en me présentant, une simple et banale collègue de travail. Alors j'ai fui, et j'ai pleuré. Je voulais tellement aller me coucher, raconter tout ça à Iris, qu'elle me console et me dise que c'était un banal accident sans grand intérêt, que demain, j'irai voir Phil pour l'embrasser avec passion ! Au lieu de ça, je me retrouve assise dans un couloir humide, sur une vieille moquette dégueulasse, et j'en ai marre... et toi ? _

_- J'ai passé la journée à torturer Randy avec John Morrisson uniquement parce qu'il m'avait dupé ce matin. Il avait craqué, et Dieu sait que j'aime lorsqu'il devient fou, la balle était dans mon camp jusqu'à ce que Cody débarque..._

_- Attends, attends, attends... Cody ? Il vous a vu ? _

_- Il a débarqué dans les vestiaires. Il nous cherchait. Il a dit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Iris. On a couru. J'aurais pu être au lit avec l'homme de ma vie, lui répéter inlassablement que je l'aime. Au lieu de ça, je suis assis dans un couloir humide, sur une vieille moquette dégueulasse, et j'en ai marre... _

_- Y a un truc que j'pige pas... Pourquoi Cody est venu vous chercher ? Stephen est dans la chambre ? _

_- Injoignable... _

_**128 minutes...**_

_- Ils sortiront pas de là. Viens._

Je suis comme un pantin Mike à travers les couloirs. Je suis complètement déconnectée du monde réel, j'obéis sans trop y réfléchir. Je n'ai pas du tout les idées claires. Le bruit de mes talons résonnent sur les murs. Tac. Tac. Tac. Tac. Je me cogne durement contre un torse chaud. Nous sommes arrivés. Mike me tire par la main puisque mon corps a décidé de rester prostré devant sa porte. Il me pousse délicatement sur le lit et entreprend de me déshabiller alors que je tombe dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, je suis réveillée par trois petits coups donnés sur la porte. Puis des bruits de pas étouffés par la moquette que je tiens en horreur. Quelques chuchotis. D'autres pas. Une porte qui grince et un verrou qui se ferme. Je fais un effort quasi surhumain pour ouvrir mes paupières. C'est en levant la tête que je me rend compte que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre, et que je suis en sous-vêtements. Bon. Des voix camouflées se font soudainement entendre dans la salle de bain. Pas assez en tout cas pour que je puisse saisir des morceaux de phrases.

_- Où... Steph... ? _

_- … idée. … trouve... ...fonce... gueule._

_- … conneries. … Cody ? _

_- Pas..., ... secret... tombe._

Je suis tellement intriguée par ce que j'entends que je m'approche furtivement de la porte de la salle de bain. C'est sans compter ma légendaire adresse qui me fait trébucher sur un jean roulé en boule. Je me stoppe alors que les voix en font de même. Je n'ose même plus respirer. Une bonne minute s'écoule sans que plus rien ne se produise. C'est l'eau qui coule en abondance qui brise le silence. Les voix reprennent mais je ne discerne plus rien. Et merde.

Je retourne m'allonger sur le lit en attendant. Mon regard s'attarde sur le plafond, glisse le long du mur, s'attarde sur la porte, pour venir s'accrocher sur un bout de papier posé presque religieusement sur la table de chevet. Je m'en approche et remarque qu'il est probablement vieux de son aspect jauni et légèrement chiffonné. Il dégage une odeur forte, suave, très masculine et protectrice, celle de Randy. J'hésite à aller lire ce message qui ne m'appartient pas. Ma raison et ma curiosité se battent férocement, mais j'abdique rapidement à l'envie de savoir. Je tremble légèrement lorsque mes doigts entreprennent d'ouvrir ce trésor et jette un œil rapide à la porte de la salle de bain qui reste obstinément close.

_« Je sais que j'ai du mal avec les mots, et que je parle rarement de mes sentiments. _

_Ça me semble tellement évident pour moi, que je commets l'erreur de ne pas te _

_répéter inlassablement à quel point je t'aime. _

_Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Est-ce que ça rattrape toutes les _

_fois où j'aurais du te rassurer en te le répétant ? Je suis un mauvais petit-ami. _

_Piètre. Minable. _

_Mais je t'aime. _

_Et même les jours où je reste silencieux, ce n'est pas ma bouche que _

_tu dois écouter, mais la danse de l'amour que bat mon cœur. _

_Et je t'autorise à me dire que je suis un pauvre fou romantique... une seule fois. _

_Ton si mauvais mec, ton Randy. »_

_- Je l'ai trouvé un matin sur mon oreiller. J'étais seul. Je le lis souvent pour me rappeler que même si c'est dur de se cacher, ça en vaut largement la peine. _

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de Mike devant moi. Prise en flagrant délit, je repose rapidement le papier sur la table de chevet. Je commence à rougir, honteuse d'avoir lu quelque chose qui ne m'appartenait pas, quelque chose de personnel, trop personnel.

_- Je suis désolée, j'aurais pas du... _

_- Jeune fille ! Quand apprendras-tu que lire les mots d'amour des autres est très vilain ? _

_- D'un côté, ça me rassure. _

_- De quoi ?_

_- De voir que Randy t'aime autant que tu l'aimes._

Comment savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Randy ? Ses pensées sont tenues secrètes et protégées par un mur infranchissable. Il ne parle que lorsqu'il le juge nécessaire. Surtout au sujet de ses sentiments. Il y a trop de blessures derrière tout ça. Alors chaque sentiment avoué est une faille de plus dans sa défense invisible. Après avoir lu cette déclaration à cœur ouvert, je suis certaine que Mike ne sera jamais blessé. Jamais blessé, et entouré d'un amour absolu. J'en serai jalouse s'il ne s'agissait pas du bonheur de celui que je considère comme mon frère. Et le regard qu'a Mike me garantit de l'amour qu'il reçoit. Il n'y a plus besoin de paroles, Randy a raison. Ressentir l'amour est bien plus fort que de l'entendre. Cette constatation me frappe de plein fouet. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Iris et Stephen parviennent à se comprendre sans se perdre en paroles superflues. Ils n'écoutent pas le blabla trompeur de nos mots, mais vont tous chercher directement à la source, en sondant là où nul ne peut mentir, au cœur.

_- Tu comprends maintenant. On va voir Iris ? _


	16. Chapitre 7  Partie 2

**Chapitre 7**

_**« The day the sky is fallen »**_

_« J'entre alors dans ma chambre et pousse un petit cri en apercevant la surprise que Stephen m'a concoctée.. »_

_… La pièce est entièrement baignée de lumière, de fins rayons de soleil effleurant les meubles de la chambre. Rien ne vient perturber l'équilibre de cette vision, pas même ma respiration. Mon regard s'attarde sur notre lit entièrement recouvert de pétales de roses rouges, un fin chemin du même ordre part de mes pieds pour m'emmener au pied de notre baldaquin, redécoré pour l'occasion de draps blancs immaculés, presque féériques. Les voilages sont comme pris de vie, et se balancent doucement au rythme de la légère brise que laisse passer la fenêtre entrouverte. Ma voix, qui s'était perdue dans les méandres du silence lors de mon entrée dans la pièce, retrouve de sa vigueur en un hoquet surpris. Je me dirige alors vers mon lit, tremblante, en suivant presque religieusement les pétales sur le sol. Je pousse délicatement un des voilages et attrape la petite carte qui reposait sur les draps en soie. _

_« Mon amour, _

_Tu m'excuseras pour l'interlude Vince, mais il me fallait bien ce temps-là pour mettre en marche mon plan diabolique de Saint-Valentin sans que tu ne découvres tout de ton flair habituel. _

_Tout d'abord, je suppose que tu dois mourir de faim. Tu trouveras sur notre lit d'amour tout ce dont tu raffoles passionnément. Et penses fort à moi en goutant tous ces mets lorsqu'ils atteindront ton palais délicat, car ce n'est pas fini... _

_Je sais que tu as déjà pris une douche, mais ouvre la porte de la salle de bain, tu ne le regretteras pas non plus... _

_Pour finir, mon amour, je t'attendrai près de Carminwood Street ce soir à 21h. Et ne t'embête pas à chercher l'adresse, quelqu'un passera te chercher... _

_En attendant de pouvoir t'embrasser, _

_profites de ces instants de détente amplement mérités..._

_S. »_

_ Lorsque mon regard humide se lève, je tombe nez à nez avec le dîner des Dieux. Des mets plus alléchants les uns que les autres, mélange de nectar et d'ambroisie, qui embrasent mes sens et mes papilles. C'est tout de même un peu déçue de ne voir mon homme que je grimpe lentement sur ma couette pour satisfaire la gourmande que je suis. Je goûte de chaque plat, délicatement, précieusement, pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce délice gustatif. Une fois repue, je me relève lourdement du matelas et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Une odeur citronnée attise ma curiosité. D'une main sur la poignée, je découvre une salle de bain décorée de bougies parfumées et de pétales. De la vapeur d'eau s'échappe lentement de la baignoire où un bain chaud m'attend. Je me glisse dedans et sens mon corps se décontracter au contact des huiles essentielles mélangées à l'eau brulante. Je crois que je viens d'atteindre le Nirvana. Je me prélasse une bonne heure avant de me décider à sortir de l'eau qui s'est considérablement refroidie. Je prends encore le temps de me préparer, de me pomponner. Je sors de la salle de bain pour choisir ma robe, car après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours la Saint-Valentin ! Je veux être absolument sublime ce soir ! Choisissant soigneusement mes escarpins qui iront avec ma robe, je tourne encore et encore devant le miroir à pied de ma chambre. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, après avoir bataillé avec mes cheveux, combattu avec mon maquillage et lutté avec ma robe que je me juge enfin prête à sortir. Ma robe bleue nuit se marie habillement avec mes yeux tandis que des grandes boucles soyeuses tombent en cascade sur mes épaules dénudées. Mes escarpins laqués font écho à mon vernis métallisé. J'ai bien fait attention lors de mon essai maquillage. Ce n'est ni trop, ni trop peu. Un eye liner noir et un rouge à lèvres rouge contrastent avec la pâleur de ma peau, me donnant un air de pin-up. _

_ Je prépare la pochette qui me servira de sac pour la soirée lorsqu'on toque à ma porte. Pensant à voir l'homme de ma vie sur le seuil de la porte, j'ouvre celle-ci sans regarder dans le judas. Grossière erreur. Je me retrouve nez à nez avec **lui**. Mr Runnels, Cody Runnels, Psychopathe pour les intimes. _

_- Tu... Tu es très belle ce soir._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Diane ? Elle est sortie avec son petit-ami. _

_- Euh... non, non... je voulais te... enfin discuter avec toi. _

_- Discuter ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? _

_ Alors que je plante mon plus beau regard noir dans les yeux de Cody, je suis déstabilisée par la fragilité que j'y aperçois. Ce n'est plus la lueur de folie ou l'éclat de fureur que je vois dans ses yeux mais la tristesse, la profonde tristesse, et la douleur. Je ne peux pas résister à cet appel de détresse. Je m'adoucis instantanément face à cette carapace en morceaux. _

_- Bon... qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Tu peux le faire en marchant ? J'ai pas beaucoup de temps._

_- Oui... oui. Merci. _

_ Je laisse Cody quelques instants pour aller chercher mon sac et ma veste. Lorsque je me retourne, je le retrouve près de mon lit. Les yeux brillants comme un enfant, son visage n'exprime que l'étonnement. Un mince sourire grandit sur sa joue alors qu'il découvre les pétales étalés partout dans la pièce. _

_- Je suis une éternelle romantique._

_- C'est... waouh. _

_- Il est pas si brut qu'il en a l'air tu sais. _

_- Qui ça ? _

_- Stephen. Il est très doux... et romantique. _

_- Stephen ? Stephen Farrelly ? Alias Sheamus, le Guerrier Celte ? _

_- C'est ça ton problème. Tu juges les gens sans les connaître. Et tu te permets de les faire souffrir. _

_- Tu ne me connais pas non plus. Et pourtant tu me juges. _

_- Tu as martyrisé ma meilleure amie pendant trois mois. Tu l'as faite pleurer. Tu l'as faite boire pour oublier le mal que tu lui as causé. Tu l'as faite se perdre dans le désespoir et la mélancolie. Tu lui as volée son sourire, son si beau sourire. Tu l'as brisée. Et de quel droit ? Qui t'as donné l'autorisation de faire du mal à cette personne ? La plus gentille des personnes sur cette putain de planète ! _

_ Je n'attends pas de réponse de Cody et sors de ma chambre. Je commence à marcher dans le couloir. Il me suit. J'entends ses pas respecter ma cadence. C'est dans ce silence que nous arrivons dans le hall de l'hôtel. Je continue de l'ignorer et me dirige directement vers l'entrée où une magnifique limousine m'attend. Le groom de l'hôtel m'ouvre la portière et je m'engouffre à l'intérieur de la voiture. Tout de même curieuse, je tourne la tête vers le hall de l'hôtel. Cody est toujours là. Debout. Posté devant la porte d'entrée. Son regard est perdu dans le vague et son corps crie la fatigue qu'il éprouve. Mon chauffeur démarre... _

_- Attendez !_

_ J'ouvre ma fenêtre en grand et hurle à un Cody stupéfait de grimper dans la limousine. Une fois à l'intérieur lui aussi, son regard se perd dans les milliers de détail de la voiture._

_- Mon père m'a toujours dit que ressentir de l'amour était pour les faibles. **Je tourne subitement ma tête vers Cody.** Ma mère n'a jamais eu le droit à tout ça... les roses, la limousine, l'ambiance romantique... Elle n'avait pas le droit d'aimer, de nous aimer. Pas de câlins, pas d'histoires avant de dormir, pas de bisous. Si parfois, en cachette. Ou quand mon père était absent. Je suis tombé amoureux à 9 ans. De Stella Gibsons. Je l'ai annoncé fièrement à mon père un jour. La semaine suivante, Stella déménageait en Californie. Alors je suis devenu un « connard coureur de jupons », « ne jamais s'attacher » c'était sa devise. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai vu Diane. Là ça a été... clair comme de l'eau de roche. C'était elle. Pas une autre de ces filles. Elle. Et personne d'autre. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne devais pas. J'avais pas le droit de m'attacher à elle, pas comme ça. Alors j'ai lutté contre un adversaire invisible, mais elle me faisait ressentir toujours plus de toutes ces choses. Les mains moites, les papillons dans le ventre, le cœur qui bat la chamade. Les symptômes de la faiblesse._

_- Les romantiques appellent ça l'Amour. **Le rire qui sort de la bouche de Cody est cassé. **_

_- Mon père en ferait une crise cardiaque. _

_- C'est pour ça alors ? C'est parce que tu l'aimes ? C'est pour ça que tu l'as brisée ? _

_- C'est parce que j'ai admis l'aimer de trop._

_- On aime jamais de trop. On aime souvent peu, rarement de trop. _

_- Aimer c'est être enchaîné. Ne pas être libre. _

_- Être libre c'est avoir le choix, le choix d'aimer passionnément. Et montrer au monde qu'on aime, ça, c'est être fort._

_ Le reste de notre trajet se fait en silence... jusqu'à ce que Cody le brise de nouveau. _

_- Tu vas où comme ça ?_

_- Carminwood Street. Stephen m'y attend. _

_- Oh... _

_- Si tu veux, tu pourras demander au chauffeur de te raccompagner à l'hôtel. Ça fait une trotte d'ici. _

_- C'est gentil, mais j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. _

_- Quoi que tu tentes avec Diane, je ne m'y opposerai pas. Sauf si c'est dans l'intention de lui faire du mal à nouveau. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors vous êtes assez grand pour régler vos problèmes seuls. _

_- Alors on est... amis ? _

_- Holà mon grand ! Calme tes ardeurs ! On est pas amis. Rien n'est oublié, encore moins pardonné. On est... disons... en Suisse._

_- En Suisse... j'aime ce pays. _

_ Alors que l'on sort de la limousine, je tombe nez à vitrine avec un restaurant très chic. Je reste béate devant ce rêve. C'est un Cody tentant maladroitement de sortir de la limousine qui me réveille. _

_- Franchement, j'ai du mal à saisir ce que Diane te trouve._

_ Je ris en voyant l'air scandalisé de Cody. Décidément, ce voyage aura été plein de rebondissements. Je vois cet homme d'un œil nouveau. Et je suppose que lui aussi. Cette conversation aura surement eu le don de nous remettre en questions. Lui comme moi. _

_- Alors ! Où est ton cher et..._

_ Le teint halé de Cody pâlit subitement. Le regard fixant un point invisible pour moi, son sourire disparaît soudainement. Je ne comprends pas ce blocage. Légèrement inquiète, je me retourne pour comprendre cette paralysie. Et c'est alors que je le vois, « mon cher et tendre ». Avec Victoria. L'homme de ma vie posant ses lèvres sur celle de cette truie rouge. La vision est tellement douloureuse que j'ai l'impression de mourir. Ou d'être poignardée par des milliers de lames aiguisées. Encore et encore. C'est sur cette image de Stephen embrassant Victoria que ma vue se brouille. Rapidement, je sens de trop nombreuses larmes souiller mes joues. J'ai mal. Beaucoup trop mal. J'entends plus que je ne vois Cody insulter Stephen. Et il se sépare d'elle. Je peux lire la colère dans son regard azur, puis l'étonnement. Saphir contre saphir. Stupéfaction contre douleur. Il tente de s'approcher de moi, ses lèvres bougent mais je n'entends plus rien. Ma tête bourdonne. Le contact visuel est rompu par le poing de Cody qui percute sèchement la mâchoire de Stephen. Mon cœur hurle et saigne. Pleurant toujours, c'est Cody qui me tire doucement vers la limousine. _

_ Lentement, je monte à bord du véhicule. Cody referme doucement la porte sur lui et demande au chauffeur de nous ramener. Il remonte la vitre entre nous et le conducteur. Je n'ai pas la force de bouger, j'ai cette image de cet ignoble baiser qui passe sans arrêt dans mon champ de vision. Et c'est chaque fois plus douloureux. Une nouvelle fois, je sens les larmes arriver en masse. Mais cette fois-ci, Cody me prend dans ses bras. Je suis complètement perdue, alors je m'accroche de toutes mes forces à son T-shirt, et je pleure jusqu'à inonder son vêtement de mes larmes. Une nouvelle fois, je pleure pendant un trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel. La dernière fois, c'était Stephen qui me portait... Stephen... cette pensée ravive ma douleur et j'enfouis ma tête contre le torse de Cody. Une fois dans ma chambre, mes jambes ne me tiennent plus et je tombe bêtement sur le sol. J'ai tellement mal, mal partout. Mes yeux, ma tête, mon corps me brûlent. Et mes larmes qui ne tarissent pas. Je pleure tellement que je ne m'aperçois que tard que je manque cruellement d'air. Je commence alors à suffoquer et à paniquer. Au bout de cinq longues minutes où Cody, qui est toujours présent, me frotte le dos en chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes; j'arrive à calmer ma respiration. Mais la douleur est bien présente. Vicieuse et cruelle. Elle s'est infiltrée dans mes veines comme un poison violent et me brûle de l'intérieur. C'est insoutenable. Ma tête est comme un étau beaucoup trop serré. Il faut que tout ça cesse. Que tout s'arrête. Je prends ma tête dans mes mains et hurle. J'hurle ma douleur, ma colère. J'hurle jusqu'à ce que mes poumons saignent, jusqu'à ce que ma voix se brise. J'hurle encore et encore. Toujours plus fort. Cody tente de me tenir dans ses bras. Il espère certainement me faire taire. Et cette idée me met hors de moi. Je me débat comme une folle et me relève rapidement. La douleur a laissé sa place à la colère, puissante et dévastatrice. Des larmes dévalent de nouveau mes joues, des larmes de désespoir, brûlantes, amères. J'ai subitement besoin d'exulter. J'attrape le vase rempli de roses rouges qui trône sur la table basse et le lance contre un des murs de la pièce. J'hurle et je ris comme une démente. Tout ce qui passe sous ma main se retrouve propulsé contre les murs. Cody me regarde, choqué, briser tout ce qui se trouve dans ma propre chambre. Il tente de m'arrêter, de me bloquer avec ses bras, mais je suis trop en colère pour le laisser me stopper. Je le griffe et le mords. Je me rue sur un autre vase de la chambre et le porte au dessus de moi, prête à le jeter sur ce pauvre Cody. Aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée, la colère qui est en moi s'évapore. Et je me sens las. Tellement fatiguée que mes joues se retrouvent une nouvelle fois inondées de larmes. _

_- Iris..._

_- Va me chercher Randy...**Ma voix me fait cruellement défaut. **_

_- Quoi ? Iris... Pose ce vase... _

_- VA ME CHERCHER RANDY BORDEL ! **J'explose le vase que je tenais dans mes mains près des pieds de Cody. **_

_ Je me retrouve seule dans ma chambre dévastée. La lueur de la lune brûle mes yeux rougis. Je fait fît des morceaux de verres sur lesquels je marche pour aller fermer les rideaux..._

_*** Fin du Flash Back ***_

Je m'allonge sur le lit après avoir envoyé valser le plateau qui se trouvait dessus. Je suis tellement fatiguée que je m'endors presque immédiatement...

- Iris ? Iris ? C'est moi, Cody. Randy et Mike sont là.

- Je veux Randy... _Randy_...

Des bruits de pas et une conversation étouffée plus tard, la porte s'ouvre de nouveau. La lumière qu'elle laisse passer réveille le tigre caché dans mon crâne. Je gémis misérablement. En quelques secondes, une main transperce les voilages de mon lit et les écarte en grand. C'est Randy. C'est son odeur. Je suis comme une poupée de chiffon lorsqu'il me prend dans ses bras. J'inspire longuement et me raccroche tant bien que mal à lui.

- Y a que toi ? **Ma petite voix est tellement pathétique que je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser couler quelques nouvelles larmes.**

- Oui... oui bien évidemment qu'il n'y a que moi. Tu le sais pourtant non ? Ils ne sont pas là, ils sont protégés. Chut mon bébé... chut... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi ? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ?

**- Ce n'est que par un filament de voix entrecoupé de reniflements que j'arrive à lui répondre.** Je... je m'étais... je m'étais faite belle... belle pour lui... et... et... en sortant de la limou... limousine... il l'avait commandé pour moi tu sais ? Elle était là... cette... et il... il... l'a... embrassé... et ça fait mal... ça fait mal Randy... ça brûle...

- C'est Stephen ? Ce fils de...

- T'en vas pas ! Reste... _s'il te plaît_... reste.

- Je suis là... je suis là... _pour toujours_...

Randy me sert fort contre lui. Lui me comprend parfaitement. Derrière son apparente froideur, il cache tant de souffrances. Un cœur meurtri, comme le mien. Trop de fois piétiné. Alors pour panser les plaies, on a appris à se faire confiance, petit à petit. On a appris à voir la douleur de l'autre, à soigner la peine, à faire oublier le malheur. Pour rester forts, pour pouvoir continuer à protéger Diane et Mike, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de tristesse en plus, parce qu'ils n'auraient pas compris. On a instauré ce cache-misère. Lorsque l'on lâche totalement prise. On est jamais seul finalement, toujours là pour sauver l'autre de la noyade. Diane et Mike se sont sentis exclus au début, ils ont hurlé, ils ont tapé du pied. Mais ils ne doivent jamais voir ce qu'il y a derrière cette carapace, derrière nos carapaces. C'est un bordel sans nom, un véritable champ de mines. Alors ils ont créé le Code. Classé par couleur. Blanc pour une simple réunion entre nous, Jaune pour un échange de secret, Rouge pour une libération de colère, Vert pour un débordement de larmes, Bleu pour un lâché-prise, Noir pour Hiroshima. Ils entendront certainement, ils verront rarement. Randy m'a et j'ai Randy. Et c'est amplement suffisant.


	17. Chapitre 8 Partie 1

**Chapitre 8**

**« Big Bang »**

**oOoOo POV Diane oOoOo**

- Et là je suis censé te mettre à terre.

- Me mettre à terre ? C'est pas un peu violent ?

- Attends. « _Cody pousse Hel au sol avant de..._ »

- Avant de quoi ?

- Euh. Non, non rien. C'est pas important...

- Pas important ? Passe-moi ce script l'écrevisse !

Je me retrouve à courir derrière Cody, hilare. Après plusieurs tours de ring, il se prend, par chance pour moi, les pieds dans un escalier. Alors que je le rattrape, il glisse sous les cordes pour monter sur le ring. Je saute sur lui alors qu'il rampe, tentant de s'échapper vers les coulisses. Et ne m'y attendant pas, il se retourne soudainement et me plaque contre le sol froid. Laissant le script à côté de moi, ses mains empoignent mes avant-bras et les bloquent au dessus de ma tête. Son regard parcoure mon visage, glisse sur mes lèvres. Cette attention particulière me fait rougir à mon tour.

- « _avant de l'embrasser fougueusement..._ »

Cody dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes presque chastement. Ce simple contact m'électrise et consume mes reins. J'en veux plus, tellement plus. Désireuse, je bouge mes lèvres pour obtenir plus de contact. Nos bouches jouent ensembles et perdent rapidement tout contrôle. Les mains de Cody se déplacent sur mes hanches et mes bras partent entourer sa nuque. Subitement, il n'y a plus d'écart entre nos deux corps, et ce rapprochement me procure milles frissons. Je l'embrasse jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

- « _contre son gré._ »

- Oh, non, non ! Je ne voulais pas que tu m'embrasses si fougueusement !

- Vilaine, vilaine tentatrice...

Nos rires fusent dans l'immense stade vide. Front contre front, je ferme les yeux de bien-être. Mes doigts partent caresser son cou. Il frissonne. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, je le sens chercher de la main le script. Il poursuit à peine sa lecture qu'il soupire.

- « _C'est à ce moment là que CM Punk arrive en courant. _»

Soudainement, la culpabilité que je cache à grande peine refait surface, plus violente que jamais. _Phil_... Je m'en veux tellement de le poignarder dans son dos. Avec ma trahison, mon adultère. Chaque jour où je me rapproche de Cody me fait sentir encore plus mal auprès de Phil. Il ne sait rien. Il est parfait, lui. Et moi je suis là, profitant d'un entrainement pour le tromper avec Cody, _mon_ Cody... Alors que je remue le couteau dans ma propre plaie, mon sourire s'estompe et je pose ma tête contre le tapis. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'arrive. J'aime Phil. De tout mon coeur. Il est gentil, doux, attentionné, loyal et _fidèle_... Rien à voir avec Cody qui est colérique, arrogant, coureur de jupons... ténébreux, et atrocement sexy... Le désir que j'éprouve pour lui dépasse largement celui que j'éprouve pour Phil. Et ça me fait peur. Pourquoi après tout ? Comment arrive-t-il à me faire vibrer de la sorte ? Je n'avais jamais ressenti un tel déchainement de passion, une telle vibration de désir. C'est animal, physique. Il est fait pour moi et je suis faite pour lui... Faite pour lui ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment ça alors ? Phil a beau être parfait, il n'est pas parfait _pour moi _? Pourtant je le sais au fond de moi, Phil ferait un excellent père pour mes enfants, un excellent mari pour moi. L'homme que toutes les filles saines d'esprit rêvent d'avoir... Il faut croire que je ne le suis pas vraiment. Mais Cody... avec sa peau dorée, son sourire si timide, ses fossettes discrètes, son corps, mon Dieu, son corps... et ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Tellement expressifs, tellement profonds, tellement vrais...

- Hey... à quoi tu penses là-haut ? Cody me tire de mes pensées en déposant sur mon visage des baisers aériens.

- Que je suis une personne monstrueuse...

- Tu n'es pas monstrueuse... tu es... douce, et belle, et intelligente, vive et drôle aussi... et je vendrai mes propres parents pour posséder ton corps...

- Posséder ? Je te vois mal avec une poitrine...

- Oh non... pas dans ce sens là...

Le brusque changement de regard de Cody me fait rougir. S'approchant félinement de mon visage, je sens que j'ai subitement chaud. Je soutiens son regard azur chargé de désir. Cody s'approche alors de mon oreille et chuchote « _Tu n'es pas monstrueuse, tu es juste une incroyable personne qui doit résoudre un dilemme cornélien. » _Avant que j'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Cody part de la salle, me laissant allongée sur le tapis du ring. Je suis à la fois perdue et stupéfaite.

**oOoOo**

Une heure plus tard, je retrouve Phil dans un petit café non loin du stade. Depuis ce jour de la Saint-Valentin, nos rapports ont été plus que froids. Glaciaux, voir polaires. J'ai attendu que ce soit Phil qui vienne me voir, pour me présenter ses excuses, où tout du moins, s'expliquer. Il a bien fallu une semaine pour qu'il fasse le premier pas. Une semaine que j'ai passé dans la chambre d'Iris. Une semaine que j'ai passé avec Cody.

- Salut.

- Salut.

- Tu m'en veux toujours ?

- À ton avis ?

- Ouais, je vois. Écoute, je suis désolé. Tu le sais que je suis désolé hein ? Je voulais pas dire ça, je suis resté si longtemps avec Maria que parfois, j'ai toujours ces réactions idiotes avec elle. Je l'aimerai toujours...

- C'est pour me dire ça que tu m'as fait venir ?

- Non ! Non, non... Comment expliquer... tu te souviens de ton premier amour ? On l'oublie jamais vraiment. Maria c'était mon premier amour, mais c'était avant. Bien avant. Avant toi. Alors oui, j'ai eu une réaction de con devant elle, mais j'en aurai certainement toujours... je te demande pas de me pardonner. Je mérite pas ton pardon. J'ai carrément merdé sur ce coup-là, et je t'ai blessé. Et pour ça je m'en veux. Juste... tu veux bien qu'on continue à avancer ensemble ?

Comment suis-je censée résister à cette déclaration ? Comment suis-je censée résister au regard si triste de Phil ? Je m'en veux encore plus de ce que je lui fais subir dans son dos. Je lui fais la tête pour une broutille et il s'excuse platement alors que je le poignarde encore et encore. Il faut que je lui dise. Tout. Il faut que je lui avoue tout. Cody. Moi. Mon désir. Il ne mérite pas ça. Je ne le mérite pas. Alors qu'il continue à me regarder en silence, attendant mon pardon ou mon rejet, je pose ma main sur sa joue tendrement.

- Phil, je voulais te dire... je voulais te dire que... je... tu m'as manqué.

- Oh... si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir ! Je suis désolé, je suis désolé mon amour.

- Moi aussi...

Le climat soudainement plus léger, Phil et moi discutons de tout et de rien. De sa semaine, de ma semaine – en omettant quelques passages, puisque je suis une lâche -, d'Iris, de Randy, de Mike, de son contrat qui se termine bientôt, du soleil et de la pluie. Nos doigts entrelacés me réchauffent le cœur. Je n'aime pas être fâchée, surtout contre Phil. Je préfère lorsque tout va bien entre nous. Lorsque je fais semblant que tout va bien. J'en oublierai presque ma culpabilité...

- Dis-moi... comment ça se passe notre nouvelle storyline ? Tu as pu bosser avec Cody cette semaine ? Il faudrait que je vois avec lui pour me dire ce que vous avez fait exactement.

- Non ! Non... c'est pas la peine tu sais... on en est à la page... 10 du script. On dépasse pas ce cap.

- Page 10 ? Lorsqu'il doit t'attraper par le bras ? C'est bizarre que vous ayez du mal sur une scène aussi basique...

- Ouais... c'est étrange...

- T'es sûre que ça va ? T'es toute pâlichonne. Si ça te plait vraiment pas de bosser avec lui, on peut en parler à Vince, après tout, il comprendra très bien.

- Mais non, t'en fais pas. Tout va bien.

- C'est vrai, j'oubliais... t'es une battante.

Le sourire franc de Phil finit de m'achever. Je me sens définitivement mal.

**oOoOo**

Ayant écourté mon rendez-vous avec Phil, sous prétexte d'une légère fatigue, je décide de rentrer directement à l'Hôtel. Nouvel hôtel, nouvelle ville. Loin du désastre de la Saint-Valentin. Les gérants de l'ancien hôtel nous ont bien fait comprendre que nous n'étions plus les bienvenus chez eux après avoir découvert le carnage dans la chambre d'Iris. Vince a failli avoir une attaque. Le pauvre. Nous avons donc payé toutes les réparations prévues et sommes partis assez rapidement. Et nous voilà à Miami, dans un nouvel hôtel luxueux. Je partage de nouveau ma chambre avec Iris. Plus de Phil, plus de Stephen... La nouvelle a rapidement fait le tour des collègues. Iris et Stephen, c'était fini. Pour de bon. Stephen est rapidement devenu un outsider... avec Victoria. Plus personne ne leur adresse vraiment la parole. Eux-même ne se parlent plus entre eux. Il faut dire que Randy n'a pas fait les choses à moitié...

_**** Début du Flash Back ** **_

_ Après avoir quitté la chambre de Mike, je me suis directement rendue dans celle d'Iris. À ce moment là, ça a été la découverte du chaos. Il n'y avait plus rien. Mike, qui me précédait, s'est directement dirigé vers le lit, où gisait une minuscule forme endormie. S'étant assuré qu'Iris allait bien, nous sommes partis en direction du stade, pour notre entrainement. Là-bas, il n'y avait presque personne dans les couloirs alors que ce ceux-ci fourmillent de catcheurs habituellement. Mike avait du comprendre que quelque chose clochait lui aussi. Il regardait frénétiquement sur les côtés pour apercevoir quelqu'un dans les différentes salles. De plus en plus inquiets, on a pressé le pas. Au bout de cinq minutes de silence pesant, John passe à nos côtés en courant. _

_- Hey ! John ! Attends !_

_- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez à marcher ! Grouillez ! Y a du grabuge dans la salle d'entrainement ! Randy est sur-vol-té ! Comme si j'allais manquer ça ! _

_ Son rire se répercute dans les couloirs alors qu'il part en courant. Mike le suit aussitôt, et me voilà derrière lui, tentant de ne pas le perdre. Arrivés à quelques pas de la salle, j'observe un tas de collègues amassés devant la porte. Chacun y va de son explication farfelue. Tout le monde veut voir, tout le monde veut être aux premières loges. _

_- Eh merde, merde, merde... Il va le buter._

_- Buter qui ? _

_- Stephen ! Si Randy est là-dedans, et qu'il est « survolté », alors ça veut dire qu'il a trouvé Stephen. _

_ À cet instant précis, je ne voudrais pas être à la place de Stephen. Tout le monde sait à la WWE que Randy est aussi dangereux sur le ring qu'en dehors. Et il ne fait pas bon d'être dans sa ligne de mire. Stephen vient de signer son arrêt de mort. _

_ Mike rentre dans la salle à grands coups de coude, et je l'imite pour pouvoir moi aussi entrer. La salle est bondée, mais étrangement, les différentes personnes présentes sont collées contre les murs, elles forment un cercle à l'intérieur duquel je devine aisément que Randy se trouve. Mike me tire fort la main pour me permettre de passer cette muraille compacte. _

_- OU TU ES PASSE ESPECE DE CONNARD ?_

_ J'aperçois finalement Randy, le souffle haletant, l'œil furieux. Il tourne sa tête de tous les côtés, tentant de trouver Stephen qui se cache sans doute dans la masse de nos collègues. J'entends aussi les murmures ceux-ci, ne comprenant rien, perdus dans des explications sans queue ni tête. _

_- SORS DE LA ! Je sais que tu es là Stephen... Montre-toi...Tu m'as assez énervé comme ça... _

_ Soudain, le silence se fait la salle. Randy fulmine et jure d'une voix doucereuse, qui annonce mille morts. Puis la foule en face de moi s'ouvre, et tous voient apparaître Stephen, qui aborde déjà un énorme bleu sur la joue. Il marche jusqu'à Randy. _

_- Tu me cherchais il paraît ?_

_- Ne joue pas au con avec moi. Je suis vraiment, vraiment en colère contre toi... _

_- C'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Mais moi, je n'ai rien à te dire. _

_- Très bien. Mais moi j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Et tu vas m'écouter bien attentivement. Toi et ta sale gueule, vous allez rester loin d'Iris. Tu ne l'approches plus, tu ne lui parles plus, tu ne la regardes plus, tu oublies son existence. Je t'interdis... je t'interdis tu m'entends ? Et si j'apprends, que par je ne sais quel moyen, tu as tenté de lui adresser la parole, ou tu as posé tes mains dégueulasse sur elle, je te tuerai. Crois-moi, je te tuerai... _

_- Ton baratin est bien mignon mais, et si j'en ai rien à carrer de ton avertissement à la mords-moi l'noeud ? _

_- Je suis désolé... _

_- J'en ai marre de ton baratin de merde, c'est pas à toi que je dois parler. _

_- Je suis désolé de devoir te le faire comprendre d'une manière plus agressive... _

_ Sans attendre, le poing de Randy s'écrase lourdement sur le visage de Stephen. Je sursaute en même temps que tout le monde lorsqu'un craquement sonore se fait entendre. Du sang gicle et Stephen se tient le nez. Mais Randy en veut plus. Il se jette sur Stephen et recommence à le marteler de ses poings. Ils tombent tous les deux et commencent à se battre. Pas comme sur un ring. Avec leur rage, avec leur hargne. Je suis horrifiée du spectacle. Et personne ne réagit. Sortant de sa léthargie, Mike se rue sur Randy, pour tenter de le stopper. De l'autre côté, je vois Victoria sortir de la foule pour s'approcher de Stephen. _

_- Randy ! Arrête ! Randy ! Lâche-le ! Bordel, Randy !_

_ Randy lâche soudainement Stephen comme sorti d'une transe. Il se relève difficilement. Victoria, elle, se poste aux côtés de Stephen, toujours allongé. Mais il la repousse sèchement. _

_- Bien. Mettons les choses au clair. Si j'entends encore parler de toi, je te fais ta fête. Et considère-toi comme un lépreux. Plus personne ne te parle, plus personne ne t'approche. Et je m'en balance de ce que dira Vince. Le premier qui adresse la parole à lui - il pointe Stephen - ou à elle - il pointe Victoria - aura affaire à moi. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?_

_**** Fin du Flash Back **** _

Depuis cet épisode, plus personne ne porte attention à Stephen et Victoria. C'est comme s'ils n'existaient subitement plus. Personne ne veut contrarier Randy, et personne ne tolère ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils sont rayés de la surface de la Terre, isolés, sans amis. Et le comportement de Stephen m'intrigue. Il fait comme si Victoria n'existait pas. Il ne reste pas avec elle, il ne la salue pas dans les couloirs, il part dès qu'elle vient s'assoir à sa table. Et pourtant, ils étaient censés entretenir une relation ? Alors pourquoi, maintenant que Stephen est libre, ne se mettent-ils pas ensemble ? Tout cela est bien trop complexe pour l'instant. Je ne tolère pas non plus ce que Stephen a fait, mais je ne peux l'enfoncer, alors que moi-même trompe Phil.

- Iris ? T'es là ?

Dans la chambre, un grognement indistinct en provenance du lit me répond.

- Allez Iris. Fais un effort. Sors de ce lit !

- Noooooooooon...

- Tu sais, un jour, une fille de petite taille aux yeux bleus m'a dit que la vie était trop courte pour être triste...

- Cette fille était une parfaite idiote. J'espère bien que tu la supprimeras de tes amis.

- Allez... lève-toi... pour moi ?

À contre cœur, elle se lève et part se préparer. Cela fait près d'une semaine qu'elle végète, ressassant sans arrêts son malheur. Autant qu'elle a été là pour moi, je me dois de la soutenir du mieux que je peux, et de la faire remonter la pente.


	18. Chapitre 8 Partie 2

Chapitre particuliers, à écouter en musique ! Au moment indiqué, aller sur Youtube écouter "Something in your mouth" de Nickelback.

Bonne lecture !**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

**« Big Bang »**

**oOoOo POV Iris oOoOo**

Je suis dans un état lamentable. Pathétique. Minable. J'ai l'impression qu'un troupeau de buffles m'a piétiné, littéralement. Mon état mental laisse lui aussi à désirer. Je suis molle, triste, mélancolique, désespérée. Et je végète. Mon corps ne m'obéit plus. Et je n'ai pas envie de le faire obéir. Alors je ne fais rien, j'attends. Je laisse le temps s'écouler. Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac. Je suis devenue une véritable larve. Et je déteste ça. Mais je suis tellement las que je n'ai pas la force de batailler.

Conclusion, je suis pitoyable.

Une pathétique pauvre petite idiote. Qui a cru en l'Amour. À quoi je m'attendais ? À vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche ? Stupide ! Que j'avais rencontré l'homme idéal ? Qu'on allait s'aimer jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ? Que tout allait être merveilleux dans le plus merveilleux des mondes ? Enlève-toi ça du crâne vieille gourde. Je me déteste encore plus puisque je sais pertinemment que jamais je n'arriverai à arrêter d'être romantique, romantique et stupide, beaucoup trop naïve. Je continuerai de croire à un Amour pur et dure jusqu'à ma mort. Carrément. Trop. Idiote.

Et j'ai cette foutue douleur au cœur qui ne veut pas s'en aller. _Les plaies cicatrisent avec le temps_. Le temps s'écoule mais rien n'y fait ! J'ai toujours aussi mal ! Toujours plus. Lorsque je le vois, les yeux perdus dans le vague, assis seul à une table de la cafétéria, j'aimerai le toucher, lui dire que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il n'a pas à être triste. Et je me déteste de l'aimer si fort. Toujours plus. Il me manque, chaque jour davantage. J'ai failli fondre en larmes et me jeter dans ses bras lorsque je l'ai vu, sortant de l'infirmerie, un sachet de glace reposant sur son nez violacé, une tache bleuâtre colorant entièrement sa joue. Nos regards se sont croisés. Il a esquissé un pas en avant. A tenté de me parler. Mais je me suis enfuie en courant. Et j'ai pleuré encore et encore dans mes draps.

Ma tristesse disparaît instantanément lorsque je la vois elle. Victoria. Une fureur sans nom gronde dans mes veines et je me retiens de lui arracher ses cheveux rouges. Je l'ai entendu dire un jour, « _Tu as vu ? Ça nous fait un point commun de plus ! _». Pourquoi je n'ai rien compris ce jour-là ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas saisi l'allusion derrière cette phrase ? Un point commun de plus avec mon petit-ami, c'est déjà un point commun de trop. Elle le voulait. Si fort elle aussi. Elle tentait de me le voler, par tous les moyens. _Cette sale..._ Il est à elle maintenant. Qu'elle le garde pour de bon. Je ne me battrai pas. Même si mon cœur hurle dès qu'elle s'assied à sa table. Il jubile l'instant d'après lorsque Stephen se lève et part, la laissant seule.

Je souffrirai très certainement encore longtemps. Il faudra que je patiente, que mon cœur accepte d'être brisé pour qu'il puisse se recoller, que j'arrête de l'aimer à la folie. Mais pour l'instant, je m'apitoie sur mon sort, refusant de faire quoi que ce soit, préférant ressasser mes sombres pensées.

Et Diane apparaît.

Elle arrive sur son cheval blanc, chevauchant à travers mille plaines, bravant mille dangers, pour finalement atteindre héroïquement la Tour de ma conscience, où je me suis réfugiée, recluse et malheureuse. Elle déjoue tous les pièges, combat tous les monstres, ouvre toutes les portes closes, grimpe tous les escaliers. Et elle me libère de moi-même. Elle laisse entrer le soleil que j'avais si longtemps chéri pour qu'il me réchauffe le cœur, comme avant. Je me nourris de lui et retrouve goût à la vie. Elle me fait rire et sourire, comme avant. Elle détruit les remparts de ma conscience pour que je puisse entendre de nouveau le chant des oiseaux, comme avant. J'absorbe toutes ces douces mélodies; bois les sons harmonieux de la nature, ceux joyeux du monde autour de moi. Et je renais de mes cendres...

**oOoOo**

Pourquoi si peu de vêtements ? C'est pour mieux te torturer _mon enfant_...

Une soirée idiote. Des collègues éméchés. Un concept machiste. Le tout donnant le mélange parfait pour que tu souffres, que tu hurles, que tu cries à l'intérieur. Meurs de jalousie mon amour. Ce sera mon dernier souhait avant de t'oublier...

*** Lancer la chanson ***

- Et maintenant Messieurs... veuillez accueillir comme il se doit, la brûlante Phoooooeniiiiiix !

Ils scandent mon nom, alléchés par l'odeur de la chair, attendant encore un show pour satisfaire leurs envies primaires. Ils ne sont qu'un prétexte, puisque je ne vois que toi, assis au fond de la salle, toujours aussi seul. Et tu me regardes n'est-ce pas ? Tes yeux me brûlent, je le sens sur ma peau dénudée. Alors que le show commence...

**Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body**

J'avance sur la piste, ou plutôt le bar, avec un déhanché outrageux. Ils sont tous assis autour de moi, sifflant, criant, riant. Ils aiment ça, je crois. Ils attendent plus encore. Et toi mon chéri ? Tu commences à froncer les sourcils. Toi tu n'aimes pas. Mais tu n'as encore rien vu...

La musique crie dans la salle. Toutes ses obscénités. Et moi je continue de me déhancher. Toujours plus lascive, toujours plus bas...

**Come on...**

Je remonte en cabrant mes reins, affichant un petit sourire mi-satisfait, mi-coquin. Ils sifflent de plus belle. Ils m'adorent. Mes mains jouent sur mon corps, descendent, caressent, griffent.

Je deviens lionne, tigresse. À quatre pattes. Ça les excite à mort _chéri_. J'avance langoureusement sur le bar, cabrant toujours plus les reins, jouant de mes hanches. Ils tendent les mains pour toucher, je les repousse d'un coup de griffes. On touche avec les yeux.

**Naughty face, you rip'n up the dancefloor, Honey**

**Naughty woman, you shake your ass around for everyone...**

J'arrive au bout de la piste, juste devant Jack. _Petit veinard_. Je m'assied et porte mon pouce à ma bouche, le mordille pour me donner un air coquin. Il est sous le charme, carrément en hyperventilation.

**You're so much cooler when you never pull it out**

**'Cause you look so much cuter... with something in your mouth**

Je lève les yeux quelques instants pour te regarder. Tu es rouge de colère, tu fulmines, les jointures de tes mains sont blanches sous la pression. Le verre que tu tiens si fort se brise, je le vois mais je n'entends rien, la musique couvre toute ta jalousie.

Je m'allonge alors sur le bar et continue de prodiguer à mes fans mon déhanchement. Ils respirent aussi forts qu'une meute en rut. Leurs yeux brillent. Leurs mains restent difficilement posées sur leurs cuisses.

**Come on...**

Je prends un verre qui traîne sur le bar et le vide sur mon ventre, sensuellement. Jason, à côté de moi, écarquille les yeux. C'était le sien. Sans dire un mot, je lui fais comprendre que j'aimerai bien qu'il m'aide à me débarrasser de ce liquide sur ma peau. Il n'a suffit que d'un doigt alcoolisé porté à ma bouche.

Sa langue parcoure mon ventre. _J'ai envie de vomir_. Une fois qu'il a terminé, je me relève et continue de danser. Après tout mon amour, je dois bien les satisfaire non ?

**Pretty little lady with the pretty pink thong  
>Every sugar daddy hit'n on her all night long<br>Doesn't care about the money she could be with anybody  
>Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along<strong>

Les notes de cette chanson continuent de polluer notre lien. Yeux dans les yeux. Je vois ta jalousie comme tu lis ma colère. Mais tu sais bien qu'ils n'existent pas à mes yeux hein ? Tu sais que je n'ai dansé que pour toi ? Même si c'était pour te faire du mal, il n'y avait que toi. Tu me foudroies si durement. Et je te le rends bien. Deux égos blessés qui se hurlent leur amour. Tu m'aimes finalement non ? Tes yeux me le disent.

Pour l'instant tu souffriras. Autant que je souffre. Jusqu'à ce que je t'oublie. Ensuite seulement tu pourras reprendre le cour de ta vie.

**You're so much cooler when you never pull it out**

**'Cause you look so much cuter... with something in your mouth**

Fière de mon effet général, je finis de combler tous ces porcs en manque. Me déhanchant toujours plus, _diablement_ sexy et _infernalement_ aguicheuse. Ils ne sont qu'un prétexte, je te l'ai dis. Tu ne vois donc pas que je t'aime à en crever ? Que mon cœur hurle au manque, que mon corps transpire le désir ? Tu me manques espèce de connard. Affreusement, terriblement, atrocement. Toi et tes magnifiques yeux, ton corps de rêve, ton sourire charmeur. Toutes les nuits je rêve que je dors dans tes bras, que tu me serres fort, tellement fort, et que plus rien ne nous sépare, _jamais_.

Je tourne un instant les yeux et la vois _elle_. Ta pute. À l'autre bout de la salle. À moitié cachée dans l'obscurité. Mais sa tignasse la trahit. Son regard est posé sur toi, elle attend certainement que tu daignes la regarder. Mais tu n'as d'yeux que pour moi. Elle doit sentir mon regard sur elle. Elle détourne la tête et me fixe à son tour.

**With something in your mouth **

Ses yeux flamboient de fureur. Elle me hait. Viscéralement. Je lui souris, pas de celui amical qui met du baume au cœur, celui en coin qui lui dit que je l'ai bien eu, qu'on ne se bat pas contre moi. Tu le voulais mon homme ? Il t'en faudra du temps, beaucoup de temps, et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il te regarde un jour comme il m'a regardé moi.

Furieux et amoureux.

Désespéré.

Au bord de la folie.

Prêt à tout.

Torturé.

Pas besoin de la regarder plus pour voir qu'elle aimerait me décrocher la tête. Pour terminer mon numéro, je saute du bar où je suis perchée et atterris d'un pas souple au milieu de la salle. Les sifflements redoublent de vigueur. Mais je ne les entends déjà plus. Un nouveau regard m'a attiré loin de là. _Randy_. Il était là. Il m'a vu. Il sait. Il est en colère. Je vais me faire taper sur les doigts. Je m'approche de lui et il me passe rapidement son manteau autour de mes épaules. Son regard est empli de reproches. Mais tant pis. Il le fallait. Il aurait fait la même chose s'il avait été à ma place. _Même pire._ Avant de sortir de cette foutue salle, je te regarde une dernière fois. La jalousie a laissé place à la tristesse, et ça me laisse un drôle de sentiment dans la bouche.

**'Cause you look so much cuter, with something in your...**

**oOoOo**

À peine la porte passée que déjà la musique de la boîte ne me parvient plus aux oreilles. Je n'emmitoufle dans le manteau de Randy. Il me tourne le dos, semblant chercher un taxi pour nous ramener à l'hôtel. Je sais qu'il est furieux. L'attente se fait en silence et je ne cherche pas à le briser. Le froid s'infiltre sous le grand manteau de Randy, je finis par frissonner.

- Quelle idée aussi de sortir sans veste et presque sans vêtements !

- Randy...

- Tu vas attraper froid ! C'est malin tiens !

- Randy...

- T'es contente j'espère ? Tu l'as bien fait tourner en bourrique ? Ça y est ? Ça fait deux semaines, oublie-le putain...

- Randy... je l'aime.

Il se retourne alors vers moi et avant que mes larmes n'aient pu glisser sur mes joues, mon visage est enfoui contre son torse. Mais immédiatement, je repense à tous les sentiments que j'ai pu lire dans les yeux de Stephen durant une simple chanson. C'est un rire hystérique et fatigué qui sort de ma bouche. Randy m'écarte de lui et me scrute, stupéfait. Le taxi arrive au même moment et nous grimpons à l'intérieur.

- Allons bon...

Le silence de Randy est forcé. Il se retient de me demander de tout lui raconter. Son pied tape frénétiquement le tapis usé du taxi. Il se mord la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas laisser échapper sa supplique. Mais la lueur perverse dans ses yeux a envie de savoir.

- T'as gagné ! Raconte-moi tout !

- Pourquoi ? T'as tout vu non ?

- Je suis arrivé à la fin. Au moment où tu dansais rien que pour lui. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de participer à ce truc ? Une bande de Superstars en manque qui regarde des Divas leur faire un show. Tellement machiste.

- Parce que je savais qu'il irait lui aussi. Au moins pour se saouler. Je suis passée la dernière. Pour qu'il se souvienne de moi.

- J'ignorais que tu aimais les vengeances...

- Il en a pété son verre.

- Tu y es allée fort...

- Et Jason m'a léché le ventre.

- Tu y es allée peut-être un peu trop fort.

Le silence est de courte durée. Me remémorant la scène entre Jason et mon nombril, je ne peux m'empêcher d'exploser de rire. Randy pouffe lui aussi. Le conducteur de taxi nous regarde dans son rétroviseur, complètement perdu.

Le silence revient au bout de cinq longues minutes. Je me sens subitement fatiguée, complètement vidée. Alors que je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Randy, je m'endors en pensant que je suis, étrangement, de nouveau en paix.


	19. Chapitre Bonus 3

**Chapitre bonus**

**« ****Big Bang**** »**

Qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ? Je débloque ou quoi ? Je suis sur le point d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Je crois que je ne peux plus respirer. Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon Dieu. Mourir comme ça, c'est trop con. Ah non. J'arrive à respirer. Ah ah. J'angoisse à mort.

Je défaille en voyant arriver Randy face à moi. Je sais, j'ai l'air stupide. Randy fait bien de me le faire remarquer. Aucun de nous deux n'ose de nouveau parler. Alors Randy pianote de ses doigts en attendant. Et moi je regarde ailleurs. Pas la peine de s'attirer plus que ça le mauvais sort. Il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps pour que Mike arrive lui aussi et s'assied en face de moi. Il a un sourire bienveillant, lui. Randy tire la gueule.

- Bien. Si on t'a fait venir, ce n'est pas pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps, tu t'en seras douté.

- Euh... ouais.

- Merveilleux. Alors il faudrait que nous discutions de notre petit problème... tu sais... la dernière fois... dans les vestiaires...

- Pas besoin de me le rappeler, j'ai encore les images dans ma tête !

- Écoute-moi bien petit merdeux, si jamais tu oses parler à qui que ce soit de Mike et moi, je te péterai la gueule. Cette fois-ci, je t'épargne. Pour l'aide que tu as apporté à Iris.

- Randy ! Pas la peine de le terroriser ! Il se doute bien que tu « péteras la gueule » ! Tu pètes la gueule de tout le monde ces temps-ci ! Et merde, calme-toi !

- Bébé...

- Non ! Pas de « Bébé » qui tienne ! Tu vas le faire clamser à force ! Maitrise-toi un peu !

- Mike. C'est toi qui lui fait peur là.

- Oups.

Ces deux-là sont absolument flippant. Carrément. Tordus. M'étonne pas qu'ils soient ensembles ! Entre un qui veut me tuer et l'autre qui hurle comme un possédé. Étrangement, je trouve qu'ils forment un très joli couple. Bien que potentiellement dangereux. Mais ils n'en restent pas moins attendrissants, quand Mike se mord la lèvre pour que Randy lui prenne la main, ou quand Randy sourit tendrement en voyant Mike minauder pour le faire craquer. Euh... je rêve où ils m'ont oublié ? Ah non. Je rêve pas. Ils m'ont carrément snobé ! Je toussote pour les faire revenir à moi. Je ne suis pas égocentrique, juste carrément mal à l'aise.

- Dites-moi... sans vouloir être indiscret. Ça fait combien de temps vous deux ?

- Environ un an.

- Et euh... quelqu'un d'autre sait ?

- Tu veux dire, à part Diane, Phil, Iris et Stephen ? Non.

- Et Vince dans tout ça ?

- Tu crois sincèrement qu'on va le dire à ce vieux fou ?

- Bah euh... je sais pas enfin... tout le monde croit que vous êtes hétéro !

- Ça se voit que tu n'es pas gay ! Tu connaitras jamais la douleur de voir les personnes que tu aimes s'éloigner de toi comme si tu étais contagieux. D'entendre les personnes qui compte le plus pour toi, te traiter de « Monstre ». D'avoir envie de pleurer lorsque l'homme de ta vie te dit que tu n'es pas la fille qu'il aimerait présenter à sa mère. Alors ouais, tout le monde nous pense hétéro, et c'est tant mieux.

Le regard humide de Mike me met terriblement mal à l'aise. Je voulais pas le faire pleurer. Randy me lance un regard noir de son cru avant de prendre Mike dans ses bras.

- Je... je suis désolé. Je voulais pas. Je... je vais... vous laisser.

Je suis un con. Un putain d'imbécile. Tellement nul que j'arrive à faire pleurer les mecs ! Gros naze, va t'en avant de faire d'autres conneries ! Je me lève de ma chaise et commence à partir. Mais je me ravise rapidement.

- Je voulais vous dire, juste avant de m'éclipser... que je dirai rien. C'est pas mon genre. Et pis, j'ai rien contre vous. J'vous aime bien d'ailleurs. Alors soyez tranquilles. De toute manière, à qui est-ce que je pourrai le dire, j'ai pas d'amis !

Mon pathétique petit rire meurt assez vite dans ma gorge. Mike et Randy me regardent avec peine. Exactement ce que je voulais éviter. Je n'arrive plus à soutenir leur regard. Je fuis en courant.

**oOoOo**

Arrivé à l'hôtel, je me précipite dans les couloirs pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre. J'esquive toutes les personnes qui se trouvent sur mon chemin pour arriver le plus vite possible dans mon repère. Je me sens trop nul. Perdu dans mes pensées, je rentre en collision avec une personne que je n'ai pas pu éviter. Alors que je vacille seulement, la personne en face de moi chute lourdement sur le sol.

- Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Tu peux pas faire gaffe quand tu cours dans les couloirs ?

- Je suis sincèrement désolé Iris. Je t'avais pas vu !

- Je m'en doutais !

Je l'aide à se relever. Elle s'époussète puis se met à me fixer. Sans dire un mot. Ils se sont passés le mot pour me mettre mal à l'aise aujourd'hui ?

- Je voulais te remercier. Pour l'autre jour.

- Pas la peine. Tu étais pas bien. J'allais pas te laisser.

- Merci quand même. Et désolée d'avoir voulu t'assommer avec un vase...

- Pas grave...

- Tu allais où comme ça ?

- Je fuyais en direction de ma chambre.

- Ah. Bon ben, bonne fuite hein ! À la prochaine.

Et elle part, comme ça. Définitivement trop bizarre.

**oOoOo**

Je dois bien rester planter au milieu du couloir une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que mon corps ne se décide à bouger. Mais j'ai à peine fait un pas que mon téléphone se met à sonner. C'est Phillip. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se donnerait la peine de m'appeler ?

- Allo ?

- Tu décroches enfin ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ? On a entrainement ! Je t'attends depuis presque vingt minutes !

- Quoi ? Et merde ! J'arrive tout de suite !

Pas le temps de faire un détour par ma chambre. Je cours en sens inverse dans les couloirs pour rejoindre ma voiture. Ni une, ni deux, me voilà plein gaz dans la ville. En cinq minutes, je me retrouve au stade. J'arrive essoufflé dans la salle d'entrainement, où Phillip m'accueille assez froidement. Je me change rapidement et commence à travailler notre prochain match. Pendant notre combat, j'essaie de faire abstraction de tout ce qui a bien pu se passer aujourd'hui. Cette journée n'a pas été de tout repos. D'abord Mike et Randy, puis Iris, enfin Phillip qui me rappelle immédiatement Diane... _Diane_... tellement belle, douce, intelligente, drôle aussi... elle est la Perfection incarnée et la Tentation aussi !

Bien évidemment, ne pensant pas le moins du monde au combat, je n'esquive pas le coup de pied que Phillip m'envoie en pleine tête. Je tombe complètement groggy sur le ring. Faites sonner la cloche ! Je suis complètement KO. Sans même prendre la peine de m'aider à me relever, Phillip sort du ring en me « conseillant » d'aller à l'infirmerie. Et me voilà, titubant dans les couloirs du stade, me tenant la tête de mes mains, tentant vainement d'arriver jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il me faut bien un quart d'heure pour parcourir le peu de distance qui me sépare de Mme l'Infirmière.

**oOoOo**

Lorsque j'arrive – enfin – devant sa porte, je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'elle soit fermée. Je toque alors avec le peu de force qu'il me reste. Ma tête est tellement douloureuse. Mais au lieu de voir le visage souriant de l'infirmière ouvrir cette fichue porte, c'est un grognement qui m'interpelle derrière moi. Je me retourne pour me retrouver face à Stephen.

- J'attends depuis plus longtemps.

- Désolé vieux. Mais c'est un cas d'urgence.

- Toute façon, elle ouvrira pas maintenant. Viens t'assoir.

Je m'assied aux côtés de Stephen, sur les vieux fauteuils posés dans le couloir. Dans un silence presque religieux, nous attendons notre tour. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser mon regard vagabonder sur le visage de mon voisin. Le bleu que je lui ai fait est devenu jaunâtre et commence à disparaître. Son nez par contre est encore tuméfié, quelque peu bleuit. Des cernes sous ses yeux m'indiquent qu'il est épuisé. Malgré cet aspect physique désastreux, je n'arrive pas à avoir la moindre once de sympathie pour ce type.

- T'es un connard tu le sais ça ?

- Ouais, on me le dit souvent dernièrement...

- J'arrive pas à comprendre... t'avais une super fille, qui t'aimait à la folie, et toi, tu fous tout en l'air pour une fille avec qui tu sors même pas !

- Permets-moi de te répondre. Tout d'abord, j'ai rien à t'expliquer du tout. Tu piges pas, j'en ai rien à carrer. Deuxièmement, j'ai pas de leçons de morale à recevoir de la part d'un type qui a martyrisé une fille pendant deux mois sans raisons.

- Tu marques un point. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que j'essaie de rattraper mes erreurs, moi.

Stephen ne répond rien. Notre attente se prolonge dans le plus grand silence. Soudain, j'entends des sanglots. C'est absolument surpris que je me rends compte qu'ils viennent de Stephen, son visage entre ses mains. Son dos est secoué de soubresauts. Ok... là je suis carrément mal à l'aise. Coincé dans un couloir désert avec un géant dépressif. Maladroitement, je pose ma main dans son dos et le lui tapote. Il se relève rapidement et efface les preuves accablantes dessinées sur son visage.

- Elle me manque...

- C'est peut-être pas à moi que tu devrais dire ça...

- Elle me manque putain. Tu voulais savoir non ? Elle me déteste, elle préfèrerait me voir mort, mais elle me manque. Comme jamais. Je suis un connard, un enfoiré, le dernier des gros cons. Je le sais ça ! J'arrive pas à croire que je puisse me regarder dans un miroir ! Je l'ai faite pleurer ! Je m'étais juré...

- Mais pourquoi alors ?

- Je sais même pas ! Avec Victoria en plus ! Je la calcule même pas cette fille ! Elle est inexistante, fade, elle me plaît même pas ! Je la supporte pas avec ses vieux airs aguicheurs, je l'aime pas !

- Fallait peut-être pas mélanger ta salive à la sienne...

- J'ai merdé grave... mais ? Tu peux pas arrêter avec tes sermons à la con ?

- Tu fais chier aussi ! Ouais t'es un con ! Ouais t'as merdé ! Mais arrête de pleurer sur ton sort ! Tu veux réparer les choses ? Tu veux la retrouver ?

- Bien évidemment ! Mais Randy me laisse plus l'approcher...

- Randy est pas H-24 avec elle ! Bouge-toi les miches bon Dieu au lieu de chialer comme une gonzesse !

- … T'as changé.

- C'est bien possible.

- La laisse pas t'échapper, elle aussi en vaut la peine.

Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? Avant que j'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Stephen me plante là et rentre dans l'infirmerie.

**oOoOo**

Une heure plus tard, je rentre épuisé jusqu'à l'hôtel avec comme ordre médical d'aller immédiatement me coucher. Ce que je compte bien faire. Cette journée est décidément trop étrange pour moi. Je ne m'attarde pas plus sur mes réflexions et me dépêche de rejoindre ma chambre paisible.

Un tour. Deux tours. J'entends le cliquetis significatif de l'ouverture de ma porte. J'entre doucement. Comme dans un sanctuaire. Mon sanctuaire. Sur le seuil de la porte, j'ai une vue d'ensemble de ma chambre. Les rideaux sont tirés, mes affaires sont rangées. Tout est parfait. Parfait sauf ce vase que j'avais laissé au centre de la table. Et qui se retrouve excentré soudainement. Je ricane doucement en pensant que c'est simplement la femme de ménage qui a bougé ce vase. J'entre alors plus serein et dépose mes affaires sur un des fauteuils. Tout est à sa place et pourtant, quelque chose ne va pas. Encore. Mais je ne saisis pas quoi. Mes yeux se posent frénétiquement sur toutes mes affaires. Elles sont à leur place. Pourtant, j'ai ce sentiment qui me dérange. L'équilibre ne tient plus ou au contraire, l'équilibre précaire que j'avais instauré dans ma chambre se trouve comblé. Tout est subitement complet. Tout est à sa place. Le vide de ma chambre n'est plus.

Je parcoure ma chambre à pas de loup. Soudainement, j'aperçois près de mon lit un sac. De fille. Je décide de l'ouvrir même s'il ne m'appartient pas. Des vêtements. Des vieilles cassettes de caméscope. Du popcorn. Et cette odeur exquise. Je lève les yeux le cœur plus léger et découvre, endormie dans mes draps, celle qui fait battre mon cœur. Son visage angélique est délicatement posé sur mon oreiller, son corps repose sur mes draps, sa divine poitrine se lève à intervalles réguliers. Elle est la pièce manquante de mon puzzle. Elle est celle qui comble mon monde. Elle est merveilleuse. Je souris tendrement tandis que je la regarde dormir. J'aurais pu rester là indéfiniment si mon mal de tête ne m'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre. Je décide de dormir à ses côtés. Je me pose doucement sur le lit pour ne pas la réveiller. Je sombre rapidement dans les limbes du sommeil.

Lorsque je me réveille plusieurs heures plus tard, je me rends compte qu'il est tard dans la nuit. Et Diane n'est plus à côté de moi. Un bruit attire mon attention. Ce sont des rires, pas assez forts pour qu'ils soient vrais, pas assez bas pour qu'ils viennent de mon imagination. J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et tombe dans mon salon. Il est illuminé par la lumière que produit la télévision. Le son est au minimum. Mais ce n'est pas une de ces émissions de télé-réalité qui passent à des heures indues. Ça raconte une tout autre histoire. Avec des guirlandes. Des cadeaux. Des sapins de Noël. Et puis des rires, beaucoup de rires.

Une pièce est richement décorée. Il paraît que c'est Noël. Une petite femme est assise sur les épaules d'un très grand mec avec une crinière rougeoyante. Un autre plus petit est un peu en retrait et leur donne des instructions qu'ils suivent à la lettre. Le sapin est immense. La caméra se tourne vers la cuisine, où deux hommes s'embrassent tendrement, pensant être à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Toujours la même pièce. Il fait plus sombre. Des bougies ont été allumées un peu partout. Dans le salon, la même petit bonne femme parle et rit en faisant de grands gestes. C'est certainement une histoire très drôle qu'elle raconte. À côté, le grand mec à la crinière rougeoyante la regarde avec amour, il sourit lorsqu'elle sourit, il rit lorsqu'elle rit. Un peu plus loin sur un fauteuil, le mec plus petit est aux bords des larmes, il se tient le ventre. La caméra bouge. On voit apparaître dans l'objectif une jeune femme au teint hâlé, assise à côté de la petite femme qui raconte son histoire. Ils rient tous de bon cœur. La caméra bouge encore. Un type baraqué apparaît à son tour. Il sourit aussi mais se rend vite compte qu'on le filme. Il n'aime pas ça alors il place sa main devant l'objectif.

Le salon, seulement illuminé par la chaleur de la cheminée. De la musique douce passe. La petite femme et le grand mec à la crinière rougeoyante dansent enlacés. Ils ont tous les deux les yeux fermés. Ils n'écoutent plus personne, sont dans leur propre monde. Soudain, le grand mec à la crinière rougeoyante fait valser la petite femme. Elle est étonnée mais elle rit. Elle rit comme jamais. Ils tournoient tous les deux dans l'immense salon. La caméra se braque sur ceux assis dans les fauteuils. Les deux hommes amoureux se font des messes basses. Eux sont allongés sur l'unique canapé du salon. Leurs yeux sont presque fermés. Ils ont l'air fatigués. Le plus petit est dans les bras du type baraqué qui n'aime pas les caméras. Ils finissent par s'endormir paisiblement au coin du feu. Le type plus petit sur son fauteuil les regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'évapore en direction du couloir mais revient rapidement avec une couverture bien chaude. Il la pose sur les deux amoureux. Il se rassied. Et sourit.

C'est le matin dans le salon. Le feu est mort dans la cheminée, mais les rires continuent de faire vivre l'appartement. Tous sont en pyjama. Sur le canapé, les deux hommes amoureux sont enlacés, ne se cachant plus de personne. Ils regardent le type du fauteuil et la petite femme les supplier de les laisser toucher à l'immense pile de cadeaux qui trône sous le sapin. Ça les fait beaucoup rire. À côté d'eux, la jeune femme au teint hâlé et le grand mec à la crinière rougeoyante sont affalés sur la canapé. La caméra a été posée sur la table basse. Le type baraqué qui n'aime pas les caméras essaie de s'en cacher, mais rien n'y fait. Personne ne veut éteindre « cet engin de malheur ». Alors il abdique. Soudain, le plus petit des deux hommes amoureux dit quelque chose. Immédiatement, le type du fauteuil et la petite femme saute de joie. Ils hurlent de bonheur et se mettent à déchirer littéralement leur cadeau. Le plus petit des deux hommes amoureux se dirige dans la cuisine. On le voit de loin observer toutes les personnes dans le salon. Le type baraqué se retourne vers lui avant de se reconcentrer sur sa pile de cadeau. Ça hurle, ça rit, ça déchire. Il y a des embrassades pas dizaines, des baisers par milliers.

Je me suis approché sans vraiment m'en rendre compte de l'écran. Absolument hypnotisé par les images, je fais sursauter Diane qui était assise dans le canapé.

- Je t'ai réveillé ?

- Non, non. Bien sûr que non.

- Diane me tend sa main pour me tirer sur le canapé à ses côtés. Viens... je vais te présenter ma famille.

* * *

><p>Merci pour vos commentaires !<p>

(ça faisait longtemps que tu l'attendais celui là Patachon ! XD)


	20. Chapitre 9 Partie 1

**Chapitre 9**

**« ****Let's move !**** »**

Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Pas de ceux que l'on attend avec impatience. Ceux qui nous donne froid dans le dos, parce qu'on a un mauvais pressentiment. Ce truc qui nous retourne les tripes. Ce frisson glacé qui remonte le long de notre colonne vertébrale. On a peur de tout. Peur de rien. Mais impossible de dire pourquoi. La seule chose que l'on puisse faire, c'est attendre. Attendre que ça veuille bien se produire.

C'est sur cette pensée là que je me réveille ce matin. Paradoxalement, je ressens un bien-être que je n'avais jamais vraiment connu. Une sorte de quiétude naturelle que j'avais attendu toute ma vie, un vide qui venait d'être comblé. Je me sens à la fois divinement bien et affreusement mal. Je papillonne tranquillement des yeux avant de me rappeler que je ne suis pas dans mon lit, et encore moins dans ma chambre. Des bribes de souvenirs de la nuit me revienne.

J'étais venue voir Cody, sans trop savoir vraiment pourquoi. J'avais rapporté toutes mes cassettes vidéos, celles que je considère comme mes affaires les plus précieuses. Je l'avais attendu, assise dans le canapé, un long moment. Puis harassée par la fatigue, je m'étais trainée jusqu'à son lit, où je m'étais finalement endormie. Je m'étais réveillée bien plus tard, en plus milieu de la nuit, la tête posée sur le torse de Cody, lui aussi profondément endormi. Tellement bien installée, j'avais voulu me rendormir, en vain. Descendue dans le salon, j'avais commencé à regarder mes cassettes. Puis il m'avait rejoint, le regard presque hypnotisé sur la télé. J'avais ressenti le besoin de lui faire partager ma vie, du moins, un bout d'elle. Je lui avais présenté ma famille, ceux qui compte le plus pour moi. Je lui avais raconté tous nos rires, toutes nos engueulades, toutes nos bêtises. Et nous avions du certainement nous endormir de nouveau sur le canapé.

Je me lève finalement, éteignant au passage la télé qui ne produit plus que de la neige. Je range silencieusement mes affaires, et part à pas de loup de la chambre de Cody. Sur le chemin du retour, je me prends à sourire. Heureusement que les couloirs sont déserts à cette heure-là. Je rentre doucement dans ma chambre. Alors que je m'attendais à trouver ma chambre silencieuse, je découvre que toutes les lumières sont allumées et qu'un monstre fait du boucan dans ma salle de bain. _Iris_. Je dépose mon sac sur mon lit et me dirige vers la salle d'eau.

- Ah t'es là toi ! T'étais où ? T'imagine le sang d'encre qu'on s'est fait avec Mike et Randy ? Et toi qui rentre pas de la nuit ! Sans prévenir en plus ! Refait plus jamais ça !

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'exploser de rire devant la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux. Iris, en pyjama, tentant d'enlever son maquillage sur un œil, son autre main brandissant sa brosse à dent, tandis qu'elle marmonne son discours la bouche pleine de dentifrice. Elle me regarde circonspecte tandis que je me fiche de sa tête.

- Ah ah. Très drôle. Fous-toi de ma gueule ! En attendant, tu vas te faire passer un savon par Mike ! La prochaine fois, j'appelle direct les flics ! Ou pire... Vince !

- Oh.. oh... oh... non... p... pas... Vince ! Mon fou rire m'empêche littéralement de parler. Je bafouille tout en m'étouffant.

- Alors Madame Je-passe-mes-nuits-dehors était où ?

- Chez Cody.

Iris recrache subitement son dentifrice alors que son coton tombe et que son autre main lâche sa brosse à dent. Elle me regarde les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte. Il m'en faut beaucoup pour ne pas recommencer à rire.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai cru entendre que tu venais de passer la nuit avec Cody !

- C'est ce que j'ai dit...

- Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Déjà que tu « fricotes » avec lui, il a fallu que tu couches avec !

- J'ai pas couché avec ! Sérieux Iris, il s'est rien passé ! Et crie pas si fort...

- T'as quand même passé la nuit dans sa chambre... faudra que tu te décides un jour.

Je la regarde retourner à ses occupations. Elle finit de se démaquiller lorsque trois grands coups sont donnés à la porte. C'est dans un « _Tu vas te faire engueuler !_ » que j'ouvre la porte. Mike déboule dans la chambre, passablement énervé.

- T'étais où ? Avec qui ? T'as fait quoi ? Non mais ça va pas de pas prévenir les gens comme ça ! J'ai flippé grave ! Iris a flippé grave ! Randy a flippé grave ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête bon sang ! Pas d'appels, pas de messages ! Et si tu t'étais faite enlever ? Ou tuer ? On aurait fait quoi nous ? On aurait attendu comme des blaireaux ! Et Phil qui vient me voir pour savoir si je t'ai vu, je croyais que tu étais avec lui ! T'imagine le stress après ça ? J'ai imaginé le pire ! On aurait pu retrouver ton corps dans le canal...

- Mike ! Calme-toi ! Je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée... je voulais pas te faire si peur...

- Réponds à ma question. T'étais où ?

Je sais bien que Mike n'est pas vraiment en colère. Qu'il a juste eu terriblement peur. Et son regard me le dit. Mais il ne lâchera pas le morceau. Il croise les bras sur son torse pour me signifier qu'il sera inflexible. Je lève le regard vers Iris derrière. Appuyée sur le seuil de la salle de bain, elle me fait les gros yeux, me poussant à tout avouer à Mike.

- J'étais chez Cody... mais j'ai rien fait !

Mike plisse les yeux comme pour savoir si je dis la vérité. Ce qu'il voit dans mes yeux à l'air de le satisfaire puisqu'il me prend dans ses bras pour me serrer à m'en étouffer.

- S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je me le serais jamais pardonné.

- Je suis désolée... je suis désolée...

**oOoOo**

On descend finalement tous les trois dans le restaurant de l'hôtel pour avaler un copieux petit-déjeuner. La salle est quasi déserte. Randy, assis au fond de la pièce, nous fait de grands signes. Notre repas commence dans un silence presque religieux, personne n'osant vraiment briser le vide du restaurant. Au bout d'un moment, je perçois le rire camouflé d'Iris, qui essaye tant bien que mal de garder son calme. Elle lance des coups d'œil sous la table. Intriguée, je me baisse et remarque que la jambe de Randy trépigne. Je me relève alors, ayant bien compris son manège.

- Pose-la ta question Randy, tu en meurs d'envie...

- Son sourire pervers ne me dit rien qui vaille. T'as passé une bonne nuit ?

- QUOI ? Tu savais ! Et tu m'as rien dit espèce de salaud !

Iris et moi nous retournons subitement vers Mike qui, furieux, fusille allègrement Randy du regard. Ce dernier sourit pleinement. Les poings serrés sur la table, le souffle court, je m'attends à ce que Mike passe un savon dans les règles de l'art à Randy. Il ouvre finalement la bouche lorsque la soupape est sur le point d'exploser.

- J'adore quand tu es en colère...

Sans avoir pu dire un mot, Mike referme sa bouche, sous le choc. Il faut dire que Randy sait y faire pour éviter les crises de colère de Mike. Il utilise toujours les grands moyens. _Tricheur_. La couleur furieuse de Mike disparaît subitement au profit d'une légère teinte rosée sur ses joues. Visiblement gêné par cet aveu, il n'ose pas poser son regard dans celui – beaucoup trop – langoureux de Randy. Mike finit par marmonner un « _Tu me le paieras_ » que Randy a l'air de trouver à son goût. Il s'approche finalement de l'oreille de Mike pour lui murmurer quelque chose qui finit de faire rougir son visage. Très amusées par le spectacle, c'est finalement Iris qui rit la première, m'entrainant immédiatement dans sa danse. Mike nous fusille du regard, mais sa rougeur le décrédibilise. Il ne dit plus un mot.

Au fur et à mesure, la salle se remplit. Catcheurs et touristes se mélangent dans un brouhaha monstre. Tout le monde se salut, rigole, bouge tant et si bien que je ne vois pas arriver vers moi une tempête aux cheveux noirs.

- T'ÉTAIS OÙ ?

La réplique de Phil est sèche, sans appel. Son regard trahit sa colère. Randy, Mike et Iris ont l'air aussi surpris que moi de la fureur que Phil dégage. La bouche grande ouverte, tous les trois attendent ma réponse.

- Euh... avec Iris...

Iris me lance un regard noir pour l'avoir entrainé là-dedans. Je ne pouvais pas dire à Phil comme je l'avais annoncé aux autres que j'avais passé la nuit avec Cody. Elle se retourne finalement vers Phil avec un franc sourire.

- C'est trop de ma faute ! Avec Diane on est sorties en boîte et elle avait plus de batterie, alors c'est moi qui devait prévenir les garçons mais comme une idiote j'ai oublié ! Toujours est-il qu'une fois dehors on a pas vu le temps passer et...

- Pas de ça avec moi. Sourire n°7 « Je t'embrouille comme une pro avec une histoire à dormir debout ». Pas la peine de sauver les pots cassés. Diane, va falloir qu'on parle.

Phil part comme il est arrivé. Iris, Mike et Randy me regardent à la fois choqués et désolés. Iris pousse finalement un sifflement outré.

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait catalogué mes sourires ! Il est pas censé s'en apercevoir quand j'l'embrouille !

**oOoOo**

J'ai passé les heures suivantes à éviter de croiser Phil. Jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne qu'il y avait une réunion spéciale où toutes les superstars de la WWE étaient conviées. C'est l'heure du Draft, le seul pay-per-view que chacun d'entre nous attend avec impatience. Tout le monde adore autant qu'il déteste tous ces bouleversements. Réunis dans une immense pièce aux murs blancs, chacun de mes collègues y va de son pronostic. Ça chuchote, ça murmure, ça souffle, ça grouille de partout. Je retrouve Iris assise au fond de la salle, me gardant une place. Elle ne parle à personne. Elle ne sourit à personne. Elle garde les yeux fixés plus loin, sa tristesse s'affichant sur son visage. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement. Lorsqu'elle me voit arriver, un immense sourire s'affiche sur son visage. Je ne saurais dire s'il est vrai ou faux. Je lui souris tout de même en retour.

- Où sont Mike et Randy ?

Iris me montre deux places à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Mike est assis devant, entouré de Matthew et de Kevin, tandis que Randy est assis non loin de nous, aux côtés de Ted et de John. Mike jette sans arrêt des coups d'œil à Randy. Il est inquiet. Randy, lui, ne lâche pas une seconde du regard Mike, pour le protéger, même de loin. Je cherche instinctivement Phil du regard. Il est là, assis au premier rang. Son visage n'affiche aucune expression. Ça me fait peur. Lui qui d'habitude est si expressif, si plein de vie. Cody est juste derrière lui, il ne parle à personne non plus. Son regard se pose frénétiquement partout dans la salle. Il trépigne, complètement anxieux. Je dois dire que je n'en mène pas large non plus. Je sens le stress monter en moi comme un raz-de-marée.

Subitement, la porte au fond de la salle s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître l'équipe de storyboarder et Mr Vince McMahon. Tous montent sur l'estrade, mais il n'y a que Vince qui s'approche du micro.

- Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue ! Je demanderai à ceux encore debout de bien vouloir prendre place. Bien. Vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici, nous n'allons donc pas perdre du temps en explications. Les noms appelés sont ceux des personnes qui changent de catégorie: Mark Henry. Eve Torres. Alberto Del Rio...

Tandis que Vince continue de donner les noms de ceux qui bougent, j'ai soudain un mauvais pressentiment. _L'un de nous sera séparé_. Je pose mon regard sur Cody automatiquement. Et je me rend compte que je ne veux pas le perdre. Pourtant je sors avec Phil... mais ce n'est pas lui... que j'aime ? Toutes mes certitudes volent en éclats. Je ne sais plus rien, je ne comprends plus rien. Il me faut Cody auprès de moi. Même si Phil est un homme merveilleux, ce n'est pas lui qui fait tourner mon monde... ce n'est _plus_ lui... Et Cody qui a l'air si confiant...

« _The Miz_ »

Ce nom si familier me sort de ma torpeur. Je sens la main d'Iris serrer la mienne. Elle me regarde affolée. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Mike ? Mike va partir ? Randy a le regard furieux, blessé, comme un animal sauvage. Mike est blême de son côté, il n'ose pas se retourner vers nous. Mike va partir avec l'équipe de Smackdown. Loin de nous. Dans d'autres villes, pour d'autres shows, avec d'autres Superstars. Mike qui va devoir quitter Randy, pour au moins un an. Je serre aussi fort que je peux la poigne d'Iris. Mais merde, tout a été beaucoup trop vite !

L'un de nous sera séparé.


	21. Chapitre 9 Partie 2

**Coucou à tout le monde ! **

**J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant en boucle "Set Fire to the Rain" d'Adèle,**

**libre à vous de faire pareil... ou pas !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

**« ****Let's move !**** »**

On découvre toujours un niveau souterrain quand on pense enfin être arrivé au fond du trou. Pourtant, on arrivait tous plus ou moins à s'en sortir, à garder la tête en dehors de l'eau.

Mike pleure. Et ça me tue.

Cela fait bientôt une demi-heure que je suis adossée au mur de sa chambre. Diane est appuyée juste à côté de moi, sa tête posée sur mon épaule. Je ne saurais dire depuis quand mon T-shirt est humide, pour ne pas dire complètement trempé. Nos mains ne se sont pas lâchées depuis la fameuse annonce de Vince. Sur le lit, Randy berce un Mike bouleversé, inconsolable. Le silence ambiant n'est coupé que par une série de reniflements et une litanie de mots doux.

- Mike, je t'en prie, calme-toi...

- Tu vas me quitter...

- Mais non... Tu sais très bien que non...

- Si... Tu sais très bien qu'on tiendra pas aussi loin l'un de l'autre, alors tu vas me quitter, parce que j'aurais pas la force de le faire...

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? T'as perdu l'esprit ? Mike, enfin !

Mon corps se crispe à cette déclaration. Mike veut vraiment se séparer de Randy ? Je suis sous le choc, à tel point que je n'ai même pas senti Diane s'éloigner du mur. Tout à l'air si irréaliste. J'ai l'impression de nager en plein cauchemar. Randy ne répond rien. Mike soutient son regard. Diane parcoure la chambre à grandes enjambées furieuses.

- Dis le.

- Non.

- Dis le Randy.

- Non !

- TAIS-TOI ! TAIS-TOI MIKE ! Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Comment vous pouvez penser une seule seconde à vous séparer ? D'abord Iris et Stephen, et maintenant vous ? C'est du délire ! Vous avez pensé aux autres ? Vous avez pensé à Iris ? Vous avez pensé à moi ? Je vous déteste ! Je vous déteste tous !

Alors que Diane s'enfuit de la chambre, les joues ravagées par les larmes, je me tourne silencieusement vers Randy et Mike. J'ai été tellement égoïste avec mes propres soucis que je n'ai pas vu que Diane allait si mal, qu'une nouvelle séparation pourrait la fragiliser encore plus. Je n'ai pas pris le temps de l'aider alors qu'elle en avait tellement besoin. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi, qu'à ma tristesse. Mike et Randy étaient un peu notre repère, notre modèle en matière de couple, en matière d'amour. Et ne serait-ce que penser qu'ils peuvent se séparer me fais perdre tous mes repères, tous nos repères. Et Diane qui est coincée dans sa relation avec Phil, dans son amour pour Cody, elle perd son guide. Vers qui va-t-on pouvoir se tourner pour croire que l'amour peut être encore indestructible de nos jours ? Vers qui va-t-on pouvoir sourire en pensant que l'amour permet de vaincre tous les problèmes ? Tout est parti en fumée. Il faut que je trouve Diane.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je vais chercher Diane.

Je pars sans même me retourner dans les couloirs. Où est-ce qu'elle peut bien être partie ? Ni elle, ni moi ne connaissons un endroit dans cette ville. Je descend rapidement à l'accueil pour demander tous les endroits susceptibles d'être apprécié pour leur calme et leur isolement. Le maître d'hôtel me regarde étrangement mais exécute ma demande. Il tape durant quelques minutes sur son clavier. Finalement une liasse de papier sort de l'imprimante. Lorsqu'il me tend le tout avec un sourire parfaitement hypocrite, je m'empresse de lui arracher des mains et de sortir précipitamment de l'hôtel.

Dix pages ! Dix pages remplies d'adresses ! C'est du délire ! Ahurie mais non moins déterminée, j'entreprends ma liste. J'inspecte un premier parc, presque vide. J'essaie de visualiser où Diane aurait pu courir, dans son état. Il lui fallait un endroit vide de préférence, pas trop éloigné de l'hôtel, certainement pas offert aux températures extérieures. Je peux donc rayer les parcs, et tous les magasins à plus d'un kilomètre de l'hôtel. Ça me laisse une bonne trentaine de lieux où la chercher. Ça va me prendre des heures ! Et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Iris, réfléchis bon sang ! Réfléchis...

Si je n'avais pas été dans la chambre, si Diane n'avait pas été aussi remontée contre nous tous, elle serait venue me voir. Ça me paraît évident. Elle aurait pleuré dans mes bras, elle m'aurait tout raconté, et je l'aurais écouté pendant des heures. Jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se soient taries. Je lui aurais dit que tout allait bien se passer, que tout allait finir par s'arranger, que Mike et Randy ne se séparerait jamais, parce qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup trop. Je lui aurais dit toutes ces choses pour la faire rire, pour lui redonner le sourire. Parce qu'elle est belle quand elle sourit. Et mon Dieu ! Quand elle rit, le Soleil ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. Je m'en veux tellement. J'ai été si aveugle...

Cody ! Mais oui ! Ça me paraît tellement évident maintenant ! Pourquoi aurait-elle couru dans le froid, vers un endroit totalement inconnu ? J'entreprends de grimper les étages de l'hôtel à tout allure. Arrivée au bon étage, je m'élance à toute vitesse dans les couloirs. Dieu que cet hôtel est gigantesque ! C'est un foutu labyrinthe ! Et cette porte qui n'arrive pas ! J'ai l'impression de faire du sur place, de ne pas avancer. Après un temps qui m'a semblé l'éternité, je vois enfin la porte de la chambre de Cody. Je ne peux m'empêcher de tambouriner jusqu'à ce que j'entende le déclic de la poignée.

- Cody, laisse moi entrer, il faut que je vois Diane !

- Entre...

Elle est là. Devant moi. Les joues ravagées par les larmes. Je ne peux plus faire un pas, ni dire un mot. Je suis devant elle, et pour la première fois, c'est comme si j'arrivais à la voir, elle, tel qu'elle est vraiment. Si forte mais si faible, si heureuse mais si triste. J'explose soudainement en sanglots. Toute la peine que je retenais si fort se déchaîne, et je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher. C'est un torrent de douleur qui se déverse à présent le long de mon visage. Je tombe à genoux devant elle. Je manque d'air, j'ai tellement mal. Pourquoi faut-il que tout se détruise autour de nous ?

Les bras de Diane m'entoure soudainement. Je la sers plus fort, ma tête posée sur son épaule. Elle pleure elle aussi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui répéter que je suis désolée, que je serai là, que tout ira bien, inlassablement. Nos sanglots se confondent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils cessent, lentement. À ce moment là, je relève mon visage vers Diane.

- Merci. Merci pour tout.

Le sourire de Diane me brûle le cœur. Ça fait tellement de bien.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je vais vous laisser un peu tranquille...

- Tu peux rester, y a pas de soucis !

- C'est gentil Cody, mais je vais y aller. Je retourne voir Randy et Mike.

Séchant mon visage, je marche tranquillement dans les couloirs, pour me diriger vers ma chambre. Je préfère arranger mon maquillage avant d'aller voir Mike et Randy. Une fois à l'abri dans ma chambre, je fonce vers la salle de bain. Je fais littéralement peur à voir. Mon maquillage a bavé, mes yeux sont bouffis et rouges. Je nettoie mon visage à grands coups de lotion. Je n'aime pas ce que je vois dans le miroir. Du moins, je ne le supporte plus. C'est bien moi, même si derrière la façade il n'y a plus rien. Je détourne les yeux de la glace et rentre dans ma chambre.

- Stephen ?

Il est là. Dans ma chambre. Assis sur mon lit. Il me regarde avec ce sourire qui m'a toujours fait craquer. Il est toujours aussi beau. Sa crinière retombe simplement sur son visage, sans être maintenue par du gel. Celle-là même dans laquelle je passais ma main pendant des heures. Il porte une chemise surmontée de son habituel gilet de costume. Celui que j'adorais déboutonner une fois enfermés dans notre chambre. De quel droit ose-t-il venir ici ? Et me regarder avec cet air si doux ?

- Je veux te parler.

- Pas moi. C'est pas le moment.

Je me dirige rapidement vers la porte et attrape la poignée violemment. Évidemment, avec ma chance, celle-ci me reste dans la main.

- Il semblerait bien que l'on soit coincés tous les deux ici.

Stephen rigole doucement après cette phrase et repart s'assoir tranquillement sur mon lit. Son attitude est vraiment troublante... perturbante. Je préfère me dépêcher d'appeler le service de l'hôtel pour être libérée au plus vite. L'idiot que j'ai au bout du fil ne pourra me délivrer que dans deux heures. Génial.

- Le réparateur arrive dans deux heures.

- Super. On va pouvoir parler pendant ce temps.

- Certainement pas ! Je ne veux pas t'adresser la parole.

- Très bien.

Je m'installe dans le fauteuil à l'extrémité de la pièce. Stephen s'allonge sur le lit, les bras coincés sous sa tête. Le silence qui s'installe entre nous est lourd, rempli de tensions. Et le temps qui passe si lentement ! J'ai l'impression d'être là depuis 1 heure déjà. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut. Pourquoi était-il assis dans ma chambre ? Je ne veux pas entendre ses explications. Je ne veux pas le voir, et me rendre compte que je l'aime autant que je le déteste.

- Pourquoi t'as tout gâché ?

Cette phrase est sortie sans mon autorisation. Et merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que je veux à ce point me faire souffrir ? Ne réponds pas, ne réponds pas, ne réponds pas...

- Je suis désolé. Tellement désolé. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux...

Il faut que je sache. Il faut que je sache pourquoi il a fait ça, pourquoi il a décidé de tout ruiner entre nous. Stephen se relève et me fixe, azur contre azur.

- Ça ne répond en rien à ma question... pourquoi tu as embrassé cette pouffiasse ?

- Ce soir-là, je t'attendais devant le restaurant, j'avais absolument tout prévu. J'étais tellement nerveux, à l'idée de notre soirée, de te voir arriver, absolument sublime, dans la limousine. Je suis sortit prendre l'air, quelques instants.

- C'est ça ton excuse ? Tu étais nerveux ?

- Non ! Non ! Ce que j'essaie de te dire... j'étais devant le restaurant, et comme par hasard, Victoria est arrivée. Elle arrêtait pas de parler, ça bourdonnait dans ma tête, j'en pouvais plus...

- Oh ! Et laisse-moi deviner, en pauvre homme que tu es, tu as voulu la faire taire pour calmer ta migraine ! Quoi de plus efficace pour lui clouer le bec en effet !

- S'il te plaît, écoute-moi...

- Je fais ce que je veux ! Et pour l'instant, tu te trouves des excuses minables !

- Je ne cherche pas d'excuses ! Je veux simplement t'expliquer !

Je détourne la tête et me lève du fauteuil où je suis assise. Je me poste devant la fenêtre. Je ne veux pas être là. Je ne veux pas être coincée dans cette chambre avec lui, à devoir entendre ce qu'il tient tant à m'expliquer.

- J'avais trop de trucs en tête... Je pensais à toi, sans arrêt, à nous, à ce qu'allait être notre avenir... une grande maison, des enfants, un chien pourquoi pas ! Des barbecues le dimanche avec nos voisins, des anniversaires en pagaille, des réunions parents-profs, des crises d'ados, des conflits, des réconciliations, des petits-déjeuners en famille... Je me voyais vieux, si vieux. J'ai eu peur... Je sais, c'est con. Terriblement con. Mais j'ai eu tellement peur en me voyant si vieux. Je me suis demandé si j'avais vraiment vécu, ce que j'avais fait de plus fou dans ma vie ! J'ai... j'ai paniqué ! Aussi débile que ça puisse être. En quelques secondes, je me demandais ce que je foutais là, et elle n'arrêtait pas de parler...

- Génial... Vraiment, c'est génial ! Tu t'es rendu compte que tu préférais vivre plutôt que de partager ta vie avec moi. Bravo ! J'en suis heureuse ! Tu peux sortir avec Victoria si c'est ça que tu veux !

- Je l'ai embrassé c'est vrai ! À ce moment là, il a fallu que je fasse un truc, n'importe quoi ! Un truc débile, imprévu, pour me prouver que ma vie n'allait pas être toute tracée, que j'allais pouvoir encore faire des choses inattendues. Et cette idiote parlait, encore et encore. Ma tête bourdonnait... Mais... mais quand je l'ai embrassé... j'ai compris. C'est exactement ça que je voulais en fait ! Ça paraissait si simple, si lumineux ! Je m'en foutais de faire des trucs fous, des trucs complètement hors de propos ! C'est toi que je voulais, toi, nous, la maison, le chien, les enfants ! Absolument tout ! Je voulais que tout soit prévu ! Que tout soit écrit ! C'est exactement ça ! Je voulais que chaque petit moment que je vais passer sur cette Terre soit avec toi, gravé dans la pierre. Je la voulais cette vie... je la veux. Elle, elle était juste là, elle faisait partie du décor. Il n'y avait que toi... toi et moi.

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me tourner vers Stephen. Je suis complètement paumée. Lui qui me dit toutes ces choses, toutes ces choses que j'aimerai croire, tellement fort. De nouveau, ce sont des larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Il me regarde, droit dans les yeux, et il y a cette lueur si sincère, si amoureuse qui brûle dans ses pupilles. Je m'efforce de ne rien faire, de ne rien dire. Je.. je ne peux pas lui pardonner... je ne sais pas quoi faire... je ne sais plus rien.

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement si tu savais... Ces quatre dernières semaines ont été les pires de ma vie. Je suis perdu sans toi. Que je sois seul, que Randy me pète le nez, tout ça, ça n'avait pas d'importance... mais te voir pleurer, te voir triste... mon Dieu... Pourquoi j'ai été aussi con ? Je suis... tellement désolé... j'avais juré... je t'avais juré de ne jamais te faire de mal. Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie... pardonne-moi. Tu es la femme de ma vie. Tu es la seule femme que j'aime, et que j'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort. J'avais tout prévu tu sais ? J'avais absolument tout prévu pour cette soirée... Ça fait quatre semaines que je la porte en permanence...

Alors que je ne m'y attends pas, Stephen s'agenouille devant moi. Je reste figée de peur. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il fouille dans ses poches à la recherche de quelque chose, jusqu'à ce qu'il le trouve dans son gilet. Oh mon Dieu... C'est un petit écrin, de couleur bleu nuit, en velours. Devant moi, Stephen l'ouvre. Dans cette minuscule boîte se trouve une encore plus petite bague. Si petite et si belle à la fois. C'est un magnifique anneau en argent, très fin, surmonté d'un unique diamant.

- Iris... veux-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Je suis paralysée. Il me regarde, rempli d'espoir. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée lui répondre ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Il m'aime non ?

- Je... je...

Un déclic s'opère soudainement à l'entrée de ma chambre. La porte s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître ce que je devine être le réparateur. D'un air blasé, il repart aussitôt. Mais je suis toujours aussi perdue.

Alors je fuis.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que vous avez aimé ! <strong>

**N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis ! **

**A la prochaine !**


	22. Chapitre 10 Partie 1

Salut à tous !

Voici le nouveau chapitre !

On passe le cap du 10ème, tenez la barre !

PS: Il y a un lien d'inséré plus bas, avec plein d'espaces

s'il ne fonctionne pas, allez sur youtube, tapez le nom et l'artiste

(pour ne rien vous dévoiler)

et cliquez sur la 7ème vidéo !

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

**« Can you hear ? My heart sing »**

Bip.

Bip.

Bip.

Un vrombissement soudain me tire de mon sommeil. Tâtonnant sur ma table de chevet, ma main pousse mon téléphone. Je soupire et entends un râle apocalyptique derrière moi. Au fond de la chambre, je vois Iris se retourner sans aucune grâce dans ses couvertures. Je finis de ramasser mon portable pour regarder le nom de la personne qui a osé me déranger durant mon précieux sommeil. Et cette même personne devra très certainement mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

_« Message de : Mike  
>Reçu à : 7h36<em>

_Diane, debout ! J'ai besoin de prendre l'air_

_aujourd'hui, et tu viens. »_

Je soupire une seconde fois, beaucoup plus las. Je consens à me lever quelques minutes plus tard, préférant ne pas faire attendre Mike de trop. Je me prépare rapidement, pour ne pas réveiller l'ogresse un peu plus loin. Descendant tranquillement, j'en profite pour passer manger quelque chose au self puisque je ne sais pas encore où Mike m'attend. Je somnole encore quelque peu devant mes tartines. C'est le choc d'une tasse contre ma table qui me réveille. Je lève mon regard pour tomber dans celui saphir de Mike.

- C'est un enfoiré de première.

- Bonjour à toi aussi. Je vais bien merci. J'ai pas vraiment bien dormi, c'est assez étrange parce qu'un type capricieux m'a réveillé il y a une heure.

- Salut, désolé. Il reste un enfoiré de première.

- Qui ?

- Mais Randy ! Ça fait une semaine ! Une putain de semaine !

- Bien sûr... par rapport à ?

- Je te signale que d'ici deux semaines je change de roster ! Il était censé me quitter et rien ! Il n'a rien fait ! Quel fils de...

- T'es sérieux Mike ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en le regardant. Tu crois sincèrement que Randy allait te quitter ? Juste parce que tu changes de roster et que tu lui as ordonné, toi petit enfant capricieux, de quitter l'homme qu'il aime par dessus tout ?

Mike ne dit plus rien. Il me regarde les yeux écarquillés. Il cligne des yeux avant d'ouvrir la bouche, semble-t-il outré.

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu es devenue si sage ? C'est Cody qui te fait cet effet ? Je devrais lui demander des cours particuliers...

- T'es bête !

Nous rions quelques instants avant que le silence ne revienne s'assoir à notre table. Mike sirote son café lentement, tandis que je finis d'avaler mes tartines froides et mon jus d'orange.

- Bon. Où est-ce que tu veux m'emmener aujourd'hui ?

- Maintenant que je ne suis plus du tout en colère – merci à toi – je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je comptais me goinfrer de glace en me plaignant de mon triste sort. Je te déteste...

- Pauvre de toi ! Que dirais-tu d'aller se faire bichonner ?

- Par bichonner... tu entends le masque, le soin hydratant, le massage et la manucure ?

- Tu lis dans mes pensées...

- Si tu me prends par les sentiments aussi !

Mike est visiblement atteint par sa possible séparation avec Randy, bien plus qu'il ne veut l'admettre. De peur de souffrir, il a décider de se convaincre qu'il n'avait plus aucun avenir avec Randy. J'espère simplement que Randy n'abandonnera pas face à la détermination de Mike, et qu'il continuera à tenir pour deux, jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve une solution.

L'air frais nous fait du bien à tout les deux. Le soleil a beau être au rendez-vous, il nous faut quand même nous emmitoufler dans une écharpe et un épais manteau. Les rues sont encore désertes à cette heure-ci. Nous en profitons pour flâner tranquillement près des berges. Sans prononcer une parole, Mike prend ma main. Quelque peu stupéfaite, je me retourne. Mes paroles meurent instantanément au fond de ma gorge. Les yeux de Mike sont brillants d'une tristesse contenue. Il se refuse à pleurer. Je le serre alors dans mes bras aussi fort que je peux. Et l'on reste là, enlacés, jusqu'à ce que la chaussée se remplisse de monde. Puis je tire Mike vers un petit banc, à l'écart de la voie piétonne.

- Ne dis rien.

- Mike...

- Ne dis rien ! C'est assez dur comme ça.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te fais subir ça ?

- Parce qu'il le faut ! Tu crois qu'il se passera quoi lorsqu'on ne se verra qu'une fois par semaine ? On commencera par se voir, puis petit à petit, on se verra de moins en moins, on sera occupés, avec nos amis respectifs, avec le boulot, jusqu'à ce que l'on ne se voit plus du tout et à ce moment là Diane, à ce putain de moment là, Randy se rendra compte que cette histoire ne mène à rien, et là il me laissera. Et tu sais ce que je ferai moi ? Je pleurerai sur mon triste sort, trop bête d'avoir voulu y croire. Je pleurerai chaque putain de jour, parce que j'aurai mal, tellement mal...

- Mike ! Arrête ça !

- Tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison...

- Non ! Comment peux-tu juger de l'amour que Randy te porte ? Tu crois sincèrement que tu n'es qu'un coup pour lui ? Mais ouvre les yeux Mike ! T'es l'amour de sa vie ! À côté, Samantha n'était qu'une passade ! Arrête de le voir comme le méchant dans l'histoire, c'est plutôt à lui de faire la gueule non ? Son mec veut le larguer ! Et combien de fois il faudra que je te le répète ? Il t'aime à en crever.

- Je refuse de souffrir... encore.

- C'est ta seule raison alors ? Tu veux juste te protéger. T'as pensé à la souffrance que tu infliges à Randy ? Si tu l'aimes autant qu'il t'aime, alors arrête cette comédie.

Je m'attendais à ce que Mike me hurle dessus, ou qu'il me regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés. Mais pas à ce qu'il ne réponde rien, ni à ce qu'il se lève en silence et qu'il parte en me laissant là, seule sur un banc. Je ne peux pas le forcer à rester à mes côtés et à me parler alors qu'il ne veut qu'être seul.

Comment est-ce qu'on en est arrivés là ? Est-ce qu'on a fait quelque chose de mal, de si horrible que Dieu nous persécute pour expier nos fautes ? Question idiote... je ne crois pas en Dieu. Alors c'est un coup de ce salaud de Destin, toujours là pour nous pourrir la vie. Il faut que ça s'arrange, il faut que tout s'arrange. Ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi. Entre Iris et Stephen qui ne se parlent plus, Mike et Randy qui sont au bord de la rupture, même moi, je ne vaux pas mieux. Cela fait quelques jours que Phil est parti à Los Angeles pour participer à des œuvres caritatives. C'est atroce rien que d'y penser, mais je suis soulagée de ne pas avoir à l'éviter pour ne pas lui parler. Il veut toujours que l'on ait cette « importante discussion », alors j'angoisse et je le fuis.

Je me décide à partir lorsque le froid commence à s'insinuer dans mes os. Je rentre rapidement à l'hôtel, pour ne pas tomber malade. Une fois arrivée dans le hall, je me rends compte que je n'ai plus rien à faire, Mike m'ayant laissé. Comme une réponse à mon désarroi, mon portable vibre dans ma poche.

_« Message de : Cody_

_Reçu à : 11h12_

_Hey Beauté ! T'es en jour off aujourd'hui ?_

_Je vais bientôt descendre, on se rejoint_

_dans le hall ? »_

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je me retrouve devant la porte de la chambre de Cody. Je toque puis entends à l'intérieur des bruits précipités suivi d'un « _J'arrive !_ ». La porte s'ouvre sur un Cody essoufflé, à moitié habillé. Appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte, il me reconnaît et son visage s'illumine.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Service d'étage spécial...

- Je sens que je vais l'adorer ! Entre.

Sa chambre est toujours aussi parfaitement rangée. Il n'y a pas un objet qui traine. Il me débarrasse de mes affaires et me tire à lui. Confortablement installée dans ses bras, je l'entends respirer mon odeur. Ses mains caressent mon dos tendrement. Lentement, Cody se sépare de moi mais nos mains sont toujours liées. Il m'entraine dans sa chambre et s'assied sur son lit. Je suis devant lui et ses yeux bleus glissent sur mon corps. Finalement, je m'assied sur ses genoux. Cody bascule en arrière, m'attirant dans son mouvement. Nous sommes tous les deux allongés, si près que nos souffles s'entremêlent. Cody pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, tendrement, les effleurant à peine. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Ce baiser est délicat, aérien. Cody me fait ressentir tellement de choses. Chacun de ses baisers est comme le premier. Celui qui nous fait ressentir euphorique, jeune et vieux à la fois, fougueux, vivant. Celui qui nous monte à la tête et qui fait vibrer nos papilles. Celui qui laisse notre cœur partir comme un cheval au galop. Celui qui nous hurle « _Encore !_ ». Est-ce que c'est humainement possible de ressentir ça à chaque fois ? Il faut que je parle à Phil. Avec honnêteté, avec courage. Que je lui dise... tout. Mais j'ai tellement peur...

- Hey... qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Rien,... rien du tout. Embrasse-moi encore.

Je suis restée auprès Cody toute la journée. Lézardant au lit, entre baisers et câlins. Regardant des films ou des chaînes étrangères. Se chamaillant. Mangeant des plats du room service. Il en aurait fallu de peu pour que l'on s'endorme finalement et que l'on passe la soirée là. Il en aurait fallu de peu, si une tornade nommée Iris n'était pas venu tambouriner à la porte.

- Diane ! Ça fait une heure que je te cherche partout ! Habille-toi ! Idem pour toi Cody ! J'en reviens pas que vous ayez oublié !

- Oublié ? Mais oublié quoi ?

- Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! La journée de l'amitié ? La WWE qui fête les liens entre les superstars ? Tout le monde réunit dans un même karaoké ? Non ? Rien du tout ?

- Oh merde ! Le karaoké !

- Ah bah voilà ! Dans dix minutes, dans le hall.

Je récupère rapidement mes affaires et retourne dans ma chambre pour me changer, et me préparer. Quelques minutes après, je rejoins Iris, Randy et Mike dans le hall de l'hôtel. Nous partons en voiture en direction du bar karaoké de ce soir. Le trajet n'est pas long mais lourd de tensions. Randy est assis sur le siège passager avant, aux côtés d'Iris qui conduit. Mike est sur la banquette arrière, avec moi, il se coupe de nous en regardant par la fenêtre. Enfin de moi. Randy discute avec Iris sur la teneur de l'évènement de ce soir, et jette régulièrement des coups d'oeil furtifs dans le rétroviseur, s'inquiétant de l'humeur sombre de son petit-ami. Iris arrête finalement le moteur une fois garée. C'est le silence qui prend place dans l'habitacle. Personne ne parle, personne ne sort.

- Pas ce soir Mike, s'il te plaît... Tu me l'as promis.

- … Okay.

Mike sort le premier, suivi de Randy et d'Iris. Le bar n'est pas difficile à trouver, de larges néons clignotent outrageusement dans l'obscurité. Une fois la porte passée, c'est une vague de chaleur qui prend au corps. L'ambiance est sacrément festive, tous nos collègues sont là, dispersés dans le bar, bavardant joyeusement. C'est comme une onde de bien être qui s'insinue dans nos cœurs. Même Mike commence à se dérider et à sourire. Notre table n'est pas loin de la scène.

Au bon d'un petit moment, les conversations de la salle s'atténuent et tout le monde part rejoindre sa table. C'est un Paul Levesque en costume trois pièces qui monte sur l'estrade pour nous faire face.

- Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis heureux de vous voir pour cette soirée de l'Amitié au sein de la WWE. Comme vous le savez, le soutient que chacun peut apporter aux autres est vraiment essentiel au sein de notre compagnie. Et je tenais à vous encourager pour ce magnifique effort que tous faites au quotidien. C'est important et il faut que ça dure. Maintenant, pour ne pas plomber d'avantage l'ambiance, je propose aux plus téméraires de venir sur l'estrade pour nous gratifier de leurs talents vocaux ! Merci à tous, et amusez-vous !

La salle est recouverte d'applaudissements pour notre chef. Toujours sur l'estrade, Paul est à la fois gêné et quelque peu ému. Les sifflements redoublent de vigueur pour lui faire honneur. Il descend finalement sous les cris de chacun. Friande de spectacle, Barbara monte la première sur scène pour nous réinterpréter avec ferveur une chanson de Katy Perry. Son show est fabuleux, elle danse, bouge avec grâce, conquit le public. Lorsque les dernières notes de la chanson sonnent, elle est accueillit par une splendide ovation. La soirée commence très fort et les prestations suivantes sont toutes aussi imaginatives. Tout le monde se prend au jeu et veut égayer cette soirée, même si la voix n'est pas là.

Une pause est effectuée entre tous les participants, pour que chacun puisse manger et boire à son aise. Les conversations reprennent de bon train sur les performances vues ce soir. Tout le monde rit, et je souris en regardant ma table. Iris resplendit, Mike rayonne. Ils discutent tous les deux sur un sujet visiblement polémique. J'aimerai que cette soirée ne s'arrête jamais en réalité. Il n'y a plus conflits, disputes, cœurs brisés. Tout à l'air si parfait, comme avant. C'est déjà la fin du repas, les lumières de la salle baissent d'intensité. Un tabouret et une guitare ont été installés sur la scène, éclairée d'un seul spot. Je regarde la salle pour savoir qui va oser aller sur scène. Je reste stupéfaite quand je vois Randy débarquer des rideaux latéraux. Il s'assied sur le tabouret, et passe la sangle de la guitare autour de son cou, règle le micro avant de nous regarder fixement.

- Après un repas si copieux, une petite chanson pour reprendre en douceur. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que je l'apprécie. Merci.

*** Lancer la chanson ***

(Better together, Jack Johnson)

(http :/ www. youtube .com /watch ?v= 8CIaRhBOjJ8)

Les premières notes de la chanson qui sortent de la guitare de Randy sont magiques. La mélodie est si douce, si naturelle. Il n'y a plus un bruit dans la salle, et c'est la voix de Randy qui brise ce merveilleux silence.

_**There's no combination of words**_

_**I could put of the back of a postcard**_

_**No song that I could sing but I can try for your heart**_

**_Our dreams, and they are made out of real things_ **

Tout le monde l'écoute avec admiration. Qui aurait pu savoir qu'il était un tel musicien ? Les divas soupirent déjà d'amour et les superstars restent bouches bées.

_**Love is the answer,**_

_**At least, for most of the questions in my heart**_

Tout le monde semble unanime, Randy a un don. Et cette chanson d'amour, le fera certainement passer pour l'homme à séduire de ces prochaines semaines. Je pousse discrètement Iris, qui hausse les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Elle n'était pas au courant de ce coup de Randy ? Mike a le visage blême, mais je reconnais dans ses yeux cette lueur d'émotion intense, l'amour.

_**Mmm, it's always better when we're together**_

_**Yeah, we'll look at the stars when we're together**_

_**Well, it's always better when we're together**_

_**Yeah, it's always better when we're together**_

Comment ai-je pu douter un seul instant que Randy pourrait abandonner face à l'attitude butée de Mike ? Encore une fois, il se met à nu devant nous, et je me doute que ça doit être la chose la plus dure pour lui. Ça nous montre d'autant plus que Randy tient à Mike comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. J'espère que Mike changera d'avis en comprenant cela, et qu'il restera soudé, même après le Draft. Parce qu'ils ont beau se déchirer à cet instant précis, il n'y a plus pure, il n'y a plus belle déclaration d'amour. Et je suis certaine que même ce salaud de Destin, celui-là même qui nous fait souffrir depuis tant de semaines, n'a pas pu séparer ces deux personnes qui sont faites pour être ensembles. Ils restent notre modèle d'amour absolu. Comme Roméo et Juliette, qui ne peuvent être ensembles mais préfèrent se tenir côte à côte. Les croyants ajouteraient « Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare », les romantiques les appelleraient des âmes-soeurs.

Une larme traîtresse glisse sur le visage de Mike, qu'il essuie aussitôt. Personne ne doit savoir pas vrai ? Mais le fait est là, Mike ne pourra jamais quitter Randy, même si leur relation sera périlleuse dans deux shows différents. Et Randy ne quittera jamais Mike, parce qu'il a trouvé le bonheur avec lui, il a enfin trouvé la paix qu'il cherchait tant. Mike a déjà fait confiance à Randy au début de leur relation, il n'a besoin que de force pour lui faire confiance à nouveau.

_**With only two **_

_**Just me and you**_

Je rigole doucement en regardant les filles de la salle subjuguée par Randy. Chacune se persuade sûrement que Randy « le célibataire endurci » cache en secret un amour passionné pour l'une d'entre elles, et qu'il a décidé ce soir de déclarer sa flamme. Si seulement elles avaient la moindre idée de la réalité, elles n'atteindraient même pas le dixième de la vérité. Pour brouiller les pistes, Randy lance deux ou trois sourires enjôleurs dans la salle, mais je sais bien que son regard revient toujours à Mike. La seule personne sur cette Terre a avoir réussi à capturer le cœur de l'Indomptable. La seule personne qui ne saura jamais le rendre heureux. La seule personne qui restera à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive. La seule personne au monde à pouvoir lire en lui et à calmer ses angoisses. La seule personne qui l'aime au delà de toute pensée logique.

Je prends la main de Mike dans la mienne pour lui transmettre moi aussi tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour lui. Le futur sera incertain et difficile, mais je sais que nous sommes une famille, et que nous resterons unis, dans les bons comme dans les mauvais jours. Et je peux jurer devant Dieu, ou peu importe qui se trouve là-haut, que jamais je n'abandonnerai, et que je ferai tout, absolument tout pour que Randy et Mike restent ensembles.

_**I believe in memories, they look so**_

_**so pretty when I sleep,**_

_**Hey now, and when I wake up, you look so pretty**_

_**sleeping next to me,**_

_**but there is not enough time,**_

Randy lève son regard une dernière fois vers Mike. À ce moment précis, peu importe si tout le monde comprend, il sait qu'après ces quelques secondes de connexion, il n'y aura plus rien jusqu'à que l'on rentre à l'hôtel. Une dernière fois Mike, entend ce que Randy a à te dire.

_**And I will still tell you one thing,**_

_**We're better together.**_

* * *

><p>Et voilà le nouveau chapitre !<p>

En espérant qu'il vous ait plu !

Comme je le dis sur mon blog,

les reviews, c'est pas pour les chiens...

**Merci à ceux qui en laissent ! **

**(Merci à toi Patachon)**

**La suite, au prochain numéro...**_**  
><strong>_


	23. Chapitre 10 Partie 2

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**Voici le nouveau chapitre ! **

**C'est une sorte de... cadeau de Noël de ma part ! **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

**« Can you hear ? My heart sing »**

_- Iris... veux-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?_

Je sursaute tandis que je reprend mes esprits. Il me faut quelques instants pour comprendre que je suis bien assise à ma table, dans ce fameux karaoké, pour la « soirée de l'amitié ». Il n'y a ni chambre, ni bague, ni Stephen. Randy vient s'assoir à notre table, sous les applaudissements et les sifflements de chacun. Dès les premières notes de sa chanson, mon esprit est parti vagabonder dans mes souvenirs. Je n'ai finalement presque pas entendu la source de son triomphe. À mes côtés, Diane sourit à Randy en le félicitant, tandis que Mike a les yeux rougis. Je suis un peu perdue.

Rapidement, le bruit s'estompe, et de nouveau, nos collègues montent un à un sur la scène pour faire une performance. Ils sont tous là, heureux en cette merveilleuse journée symbolisant l'amitié entre toutes les superstars. Étrangement, je me sens plus légère depuis quelques heures. J'ai l'impression de savoir ce que je dois faire. C'est comme si j'avais été dans un brouillard épais pendant des semaines, et que maintenant, j'arrivais à percevoir le soleil derrière les nuages. J'arrive à rire, et à sourire, comme _avant_.

_**** Début du flashback ****_

_ Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Malgré le froid tenace. Je resserre l'écharpe autour de mon cou et pars d'un pas décidé. Il est assez tôt encore, et les rues n'arborent que quelques irréductibles passants. L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ! Ne connaissant pas la ville, je marche jusqu'à ce qui ressemble des berges. Je marche silencieusement dans les allées, profitant des premiers rayons du soleil sur mon visage et de l'air pur qui clarifie mes poumons. Le silence est Roi ici. C'est un silence bienfaiteur, apaisant, qui se diffuse aux alentours. Je me prends à méditer tranquillement. J'aperçois après quelques minutes de marche la première personne de ce parc. Elle n'est encore qu'une silhouette au loin, mais se dessine rapidement tandis que mes pas me rapprochent d'elle. La personne est assise sur un banc, elle a l'air si petite et pourtant trapue. C'est étrange, mais elle me rappelle quelqu'un. Le profil de la personne apparaît alors plus net, et je le reconnais bien là._

_- Matthew !_

_ J'ai eu beau crier son nom, Matthew a à peine tourné son visage. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas entendu ? Je l'appelle une seconde fois. Il ne réagit toujours pas. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je m'assied sur le banc à ses côtés._

_- Alors Matthew ? On ne dit plus bonjour ?_

_- Je suis désolé Mademoiselle, je vous ai confondu avec une très bonne amie à moi, mais ce n'était qu'une erreur. _

_- Une très bonne amie... Matthew, est-ce que ça va ? _

_- C'est drôle, vous lui ressemblez énormément... physiquement je veux dire, mentalement, ce n'est pas du tout ça. _

_- Qu'est-ce c'est supposé dire ? _

_- Vous la connaissez peut-être après tout. Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai perdue. Vous m'aideriez à la retrouver ? Elle est magnifique, aussi bien à l'extérieur, elle est vraiment belle, qu'à l'intérieur. Vous savez, c'est le genre de personne sur qui vous comptez inconsciemment. Parce qu'elle est un pilier de votre vie. Parce qu'elle fait tourner le monde sans le savoir. Mon amie, et bien, elle était le Soleil de toute une constellation, un ensemble de superstars. Et elle brillait, si vous aviez vu ça ! Quand je la regardais, je ressentais cette chaleur, cette quiétude qu'elle arrivait à transmettre. Le genre de bonheur qui se propage à vitesse grand V et qui vous rend heureux en un rien de temps ! Elle était là, et hop ! Vous étiez déjà en train de sourire, voire même de rire ! _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ? _

_- Je ne sais pas. Un jour, elle brillait, toujours aussi majestueuse et chacun de nous tournait en orbite autour d'elle, et puis soudainement, POUF ! Plus rien. Nada. L'astre qui fut autrefois est mort. Vous savez ce qui se passe dans ce cas là ? Et bien toutes les autres planètes du système meurent elles aussi. Sans Soleil, la vie n'est plus. Elle me manque. _

_- Elle me manque à moi aussi..._

_- Alors fais la revenir, il ne tient qu'à toi. _

_- C'est plus compliqué que ça..._

_- Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué ? De sourire ? De rire ? Où est passée Iris hein ? Mon Iris ? Celle qui faisait que ma vie était drôle, ensoleillée, vivante ! _

_ Je suis désarçonnée face au discours de Matthew, je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Comment peut-il penser que je suis un Soleil au sein de la WWE ? C'est tout bonnement absurde ! S'il y a bien un Astre flamboyant, c'est lui ! Toujours souriant, toujours de bonne humeur, toujours prêt à aider les autres. Ce type est le plus adorable et le plus généreux que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Il a l'air si triste en ce moment... et c'est entièrement ma faute. Je lui dois bien la vérité..._

_- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis._

_- Parfois, il faut savoir dire merde à sa raison. _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _

_- Ton cœur hurle de lui pardonner, mais ta raison t'empêche de le faire. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est pouvoir le retrouver, mais tu ne peux pas lui pardonner, parce qu'il t'a trompé. Parfois la raison est juste une vieille chieuse aigrie à qui il faut savoir rabattre le caquet. _

_- Il m'a demandé de l'épouser... _

_- Et tu as dit oui ? _

_- J'ai fui. Je suis paumée. _

_- Non tu ne l'es pas. Tout est très simple. Si tu ne voulais pas dire oui, alors tu ne te poserai même pas toutes ces questions. Ton choix reste cornélien. Si tu dis oui, tu forces ta raison à abdiquer. Si tu dis non, tu fais taire ton cœur à tout jamais. Quoi de plus mélodramatique... _

_- C'est de la torture... _

_- Tu sais ce que je voudrais le plus ? _

_- Dis moi. _

_- Voir le Soleil briller de nouveau, je déteste la pluie..._

_**** Fin du flashback ****_

Un timide coup de coude me tire une nouvelle fois de ma torpeur. Je tombe dans le regard inquiet de Randy. Je lui souris doucement. L'instant d'après, je vois ses grands yeux bleus s'écarquiller de stupeur, jusqu'à ce qu'un large sourire ne s'affiche sur son visage. Randy me serre subitement dans ses bras, et j'en profite pour poser ma tête au creux de son cou. Je l'entends murmurer « _Tu es revenue_ » inlassablement, tandis qu'il dépose sur mon front des dizaines de baisers. Ce type est une vraie mère poule ! Cette soirée reste décidément bien étrange.

*** Lancer la chanson ***

(Everything, Michael Bublé)

http:/ www. youtube .com/watch?v=SPUJIbXN0WY

J'entends les premières notes d'une chanson que je crois reconnaître. Je l'ai déjà entendue plusieurs fois. Je lève mon regard sur l'estrade, où j'aperçois avec étonnement Cody. Il se tient sur scène, seul devant son micro. Il a l'air si terrifié devant nous, pourtant, son sourire nous prouve le contraire. J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'il y a à peine un an, Cody n'était qu'un psychopathe qui faisait autant de mal à ma sœur. Toute la salle est comme suspendue à ses lèvres. Dès les premières paroles, je sais que cette chanson va être une véritable réussite et dire que Cody chante bien est un doux euphémisme. Ce garçon cache décidément beaucoup de talents. Je regarde quelques instants Diane. Son visage affiche tellement d'expressions contradictoires.

_**And you play the coy, but it's kinda cute.**_

_**Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do.**_

_**Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true.**_

_**Cause you can see it when I look at you.**_

Il n'y a qu'un aveugle qui ne verrait pas à quel point ils sont faits pour être ensembles. L'amour qu'ils se portent est visible, leurs regards sont si explicites. Diane resplendit de bonheur, affichant un sourire que j'avais rarement vu auparavant. Et c'est avec Cody qu'elle a réalisé tant de chemin. Ils méritent enfin d'être heureux tous les deux non ? Même si leur chemin reste parsemé d'embûches. Je suis certaine qu'ils y parviendront, après tout, Cody fait partie de la famille maintenant. Pas question de l'abandonner.

Diane ne quitte pas Cody des yeux. Je crois qu'elle n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'il est en train de lui chanter une chanson... une chanson d'amour ! Qui a cru que ce jour arriverait ? Le fait est bien là, Cody la regarde depuis le début. D'abord Randy, puis Cody... cette année nous aura permis à tous de mûrir, et cette soirée de dévoiler nos sentiments. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir si seule, alors que Mike a Randy et Diane a Cody. Je suis la seule qui ait reculé. En même temps, je suis si fière d'eux ! Dans mon oreille, Randy grommèle que Cody n'est qu'un copieur d'idées. Je ris de sa bêtise ! Décidément, cette soirée restera inoubliable.

_**And I can't believe, that I'm your man,**_

_**And I get to kiss you baby just because I can.**_

_**Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,**_

_**And you know that's what our love can do.**_

Toute la salle est en effervescence. Nos collègues sifflent et tapent des mains pour accompagner notre second génie de la chanson. L'ambiance n'aura jamais été aussi festive ! Même notre Boss, Vince, se dandine sur sa chaise, un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Quel spectacle !

_**It's you, it's you, You make me sing**_

_**You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.**_

À notre table, Diane me serre subitement la main. Ses yeux sont devenus brillants. Elle retient sûrement ses larmes. Est-ce qu'elle vient de réaliser que Cody n'a pas fait que lui donner son cœur ? Il va falloir qu'elle fasse un choix, et qu'elle en assume les conséquences. Sa vie ne sera plus jamais la même. Peu importe ce qu'elle décide, je sais qu'autant que moi, Randy et Mike seront là pour la soutenir.

J'ai cette drôle de sensation au fond de moi, comme si tout allait se jouer ce soir, comme si un vent nouveau arrivait parmi nous, et que rien ne serait plus pareil. Il est peut-être temps que chacun d'entre nous prenne enfin les rennes de sa vie et brise toutes les barrières qui nous enfermaient dans notre zone de confort. Je ne sais pas d'où provient ceci, mais je suis certaine d'une chose, le Soleil doit briller de nouveau à nos côtés, et pour de bon cette fois-ci, j'en fais la promesse !

C'est ça... Je le sens ! Il faut vivre, pour de bon ! Oh oui, il faut que tout change, il faut... il faut... qu'on atteigne enfin le bonheur qu'on mérite !

_**And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times**_

_**It's you, it's you, You make me sing.**_

_**You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.**_

_**You're every song, and I sing along.**_

_**'Cause you're my everything.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Toujours aussi dépité après m'avoir lu ? <strong>

**Allez, je sais que vous m'aimez ! :3**

**Jetez moi des fleuuuuurs ! \o/ **

**Et à la prochaine ;)**_**  
><strong>_


	24. Chapitre Bonus 4

**Alors voilà le nouveau chapitre ! **

**Rapide hein ? **

**Merci à Patachon qui met des comms dont je raffole **

**toujours autant ! **

**Mais là, tu vas me détester... ou m'aimer à la folie ! ;)**

**Ah oui, petit avertissement, je préfère le faire**

**avant d'être incendiée, il y a un passage **

**"vulgaire" dans ce chapitre... attention aux âmes sensibles !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

**« Can you hear ? My heart sing »**

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux ce matin, j'aperçois la même hideuse tâche au plafond qui me fait réaliser brutalement que je dors sur le lit à l'autre bout de la chambre. Tout est encore si silencieux. Je n'entends pratiquement pas la respiration de Mike, qui dort toujours à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je m'assieds sur le matelas, le temps d'émerger quelque peu. Encore une nuit agitée. Cela faisait pratiquement un an que je n'avais pas si mal dormi. Et Mike qui refuse que je m'approche de lui. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment je peux être fou amoureux de cet idiot. Cet idiot qui veut simplement se protéger. Je traverse la pièce à pas de loup, mes pieds glissants contre le parquet gelé.

Le corps de Mike a l'air si minuscule enfouit sous toutes ces couvertures. Il a toujours aussi froid la nuit. D'habitude, c'est moi qui le réchauffe. C'est contre mes jambes qu'il colle des orteils froids. C'est contre mon torse qu'il pose ses mains glacées. C'est contre mon cou qu'il cale sa joue fraîche. C'est amusant de voir que son corps est aussi froid que le mien est brûlant... complémentaires. Je reste accroupi auprès de Mike, le regardant dormir. C'est la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de voir tous les matins. Son visage est détendu, ses paupières bougent calmement tandis que sa bouche entrouverte remue mollement. Comme tous les matins, j'embrasse son front et continue de le regarder avec tendresse. D'ordinaire, ses petits yeux endormis s'ouvrent rapidement suite à mon baiser, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en observant Mike se réveiller comme un enfant. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il est beaucoup trop tôt, Mike ne se réveillera pas.

La brise matinale me fouette le visage. Je remonte convenablement mon col tandis que j'entreprends une balade dès potron-minet. J'apprécie d'autant plus de marcher dans les rues quand il n'y a personne. Je ne sais absolument pas où je vais. J'erre dans la ville jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive un large pont. La ville est coupée par un immense fleuve, et les bords du cours d'eau ont été aménagés. Le soleil se lève au rythme de mes pas. Au bout d'une heure de marche, je me pose sur un banc, appréciant la vue qui s'offre à moi.

- Randy ?

Je tourne subitement la tête. John est à quelques mètres de moi, toujours aussi souriant. Je lui fait rapidement signe de venir me rejoindre.

- Si je m'attendais à te trouver ici ! Toi non plus t'arrivais pas à dormir ? Mike ronfle trop fort ?

- C'est presque ça ! Et toi ? Encore une insomnie ?

- Ouais... j'avais une drôle de sensation. Il fallait que je sorte. Mes pieds m'ont porté ici, comme quoi, je dois avoir des prémonitions !

Je ris avec John de ses bêtises. J'ai toujours considéré John comme mon meilleur ami. De la même manière que Mike a Kevin. Depuis la première fois où je l'ai vu il y a dix ans, jusqu'à ce jour, il a toujours été là pour moi. Je me sens terriblement coupable vis-à-vis de lui et de tous mes mensonges.

- Je peux te dire un truc ?

- Ouais bien sûr.

- On se connait depuis longtemps toi et moi.

- Un peu mon n'veu ! Ça fait combien... 10 ans ! 10 longues années que je me traine ta vieille carcasse !

- Tu sais que je te considère comme mon meilleur ami...

- Attends. Je t'arrête tout de suite. C'est pas Mike ton meilleur ami ? Tu sais que je t'adore mec, t'es comme mon frère, mais tu passes toutes tes journées avec Mike.

- Justement... je voulais t'en parler... Je veux t'avouer quelque chose, quelque chose que très peu de personnes savent...

- T'es malade ?

- Quoi ? Non ! C'est pas ça !

- Ah... tu m'as fait flipper ! J'ai cru que t'avais une sorte de maladie grave ou une blessure irrémédiable !

- C'est à propos de Mike...

- De Mike ?

- Oui de Mike. Et de moi.

- De toi ?

- De Mike et de moi...

- …

- …

- Bon ben accouche ! Je sais qu'il est tôt mais on va pas se les geler ici toute la journée !

- Mike n'est pas mon meilleur ami... c'est pas mon meilleur ami parce que... parce que... c'est mon petit-ami...

Et voilà. C'est dit. Le visage de John passe par un millier d'expressions différentes. Ses yeux affichent de la stupeur et sa bouche reste grande ouverte. Son regard se perd subitement dans le vague, et je vois John se lever doucement. Il essaie probablement de parler, mais rien ne semble vouloir sortir de sa gorge. Il reste comme cela, debout, pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Toi et Mike ? Ensembles ? Comment... c'est... c'est dégueulasse. Vous êtes franchement pas normaux. Vous êtes... vous êtes des dégénérés. On devrait vous enfermer et vous faire soigner ! Tu devais prendre ton pied dans les vestiaires hein ? Quand je pense que depuis tout ce temps, t'étais qu'un sale pédé !

Je... je n'arrive pas à la croire. Pas lui... Comment peux-t-il dire ces horreurs ? Je sens les larmes arriver dans mes yeux. Tout se brouille. Je commence à haleter, je n'arrive plus à respirer. J'ai l'impression d'être perdu, d'avoir une nouvelle fois été abandonné. Je n'aurais pas du... je n'aurais jamais du... Je baisse la tête tandis que je sens une larme glisser sur ma joue. Je refuse qu'il me voit si faible...

Un immense éclat de rire me fait relever la tête. John est toujours devant moi, riant à gorge déployée, en se tenant les côtes. Il rit tellement que de petites larmes sont contenues aux coins de ses yeux. Ce type prend même plaisir à m'humilier...

- Oh Randy sérieux ? Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais réagir comme ça ? Tu vis dans quel monde mec ? On est au XXIe siècle ! Tu t'attendais à ce que je te rejette hein ? Tu sais, c'est pas parce qu'on est à la WWE qu'on est tous des machos homophobes. Je me doute bien que dans le tas, il y en a sûrement, mais tu sais... les cons sont une espèce qui se reproduisent vite. En plus, ça fait 10 ans merde, tu devrais me connaître mieux que ça ! Je t'avouerai que je suis vexé... Dis quelque chose Randy...

- … M.. Merci.

Je suis complètement perdu, mais tellement soulagé. Mes larmes coulent d'elles-même. J'ai l'air tellement con. Une vraie gonzesse !

- Samantha le sait ?

- Elle... Je lui ai dit lorsque j'ai demandé le divorce... Elle ne l'accepte toujours pas... et... et elle refuse que j'approche Alanna.

- Dur... Sa guérison sera plus rapide que tu ne le crois...

- Pourquoi ça ?

- C'est pas comme si tu l'avais quitté pour une autre femme, elle aurait été blessé davantage et se serait torturée à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Alors que là, il faut juste qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'y pouvait rien, et que le « problème » ne venait pas d'elle.

- Tu veux dire que ça vient de moi ?

- Non ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que, elle aurait pu se battre et s'accrocher si ça avait été une autre femme, mais là, elle ne peut pas rester dans la course face à un homme, le combat est inégal. Il faut juste qu'elle capte que c'est couru d'avance.

- Bah putain... tu me caches des choses toi aussi !

- Mon frère, Matt, est gay. Ça fait 6 ans qu'il est avec la même personne. J'ai beaucoup appris avec eux, notamment à changer ma vision des gens.

- T'es un vrai frère John...

- Baaaaaah je sais bien ! Et tu sais quoi ? Je crois bien que Jomo est gay aussi...

- Tu crois pas si bien dire...

Je suis resté le reste de la journée avec John. On a parlé de tout. De sa famille, de la mienne, de ma relation avec Mike, de son mariage avec Elisabeth, de notre amitié. J'ai beaucoup ri avec lui lorsque je lui ai annoncé que John Morrisson sortait avec Mike avant, son visage ressemblait à celui des poissons hors de l'eau. J'ai appris à redécouvrir l'homme que j'avais toujours considéré comme un membre de ma famille, mais que j'avais perdu de vue. Ça fait un bien fou. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, et du peu que John a pu comprendre de ma relation avec Mike, il m'a dit « _En amour, on doit tout oser si on aime vraiment_ ». Je crois que ça voulait dire quelque chose.

Je n'ai quitté John que lorsqu'il a fuit pour aller se préparer pour la soirée. Tandis que je remonte dans ma chambre, je repense à tout ce que j'ai pu vivre aujourd'hui, et tous ces souvenirs me font sourire. La chambre est vide, mais je perçois du bruit provenant de la salle de bain. Je m'assied sur le lit de Mike en attendant. Mon petit-ami sort finalement et passe à côté de moi sans me regarder. Je soupire bruyamment.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée Mike ?

Il ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre et me montre son dos, tandis qu'il fouille dans son sac, probablement quelque chose d'inexistant.

- Tu pourrais au moins me répondre...

Je patiente encore quelques instants, dans l'espoir fou que Mike se décide enfin à arrêter son cinéma.

- Mike ! Est-ce que, pour l'amour de Dieu, tu pourrais arrêter de me faire la tronche, ne serait-ce que pour ce soir ? C'est déjà trop te demander ?

J'attends, mais rien ne vient.

- Tu me manques espèce de débile...

- Arrête. C'est bon. Je ferai un effort ce soir.

- Merci.

**oOoOo**

La soirée touche à sa fin. Pratiquement toutes les superstars ont accepté de se prêter au jeu du karaoké. Y compris moi. J'avais finalement compris ce que John voulait dire, alors j'ai fait quelque chose de fou, quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais fait avant. Parler de mes sentiments en public. C'était merveilleux... jusqu'à ce que ce nabot de Cody fasse exactement la même chose que moi. Et Iris qui rit dans mes bras ! Je ne veux pas la lâcher. Je ne veux pas perdre une nouvelle fois cette chaleur qu'elle a retrouvé. Elle finit tout de même par se détacher de moi.

*** Lancer la chanson ***

http:/ www. youtube .com/watch?v=95RPczLZXRQ

- Je suppose que c'est à mon tour non ?

Elle se dirige sans attendre vers la scène, alors que Kofi sort sous les applaudissements du public. Elle prend le temps de se positionner derrière le micro. Plus personne ne parle. Tout le monde la regarde, attendant qu'elle se mette enfin à chanter. Ce que peu de personne savent, c'est que sa voix est cousue de fils d'or et que son timbre ferait pâlir les plus grandes divas de la soul. J'adore quand je la trouve au milieu de sa chambre, une brosse à la main, chantant à tue-tête des tubes des années 80, mais dès qu'elle me remarque, sa timidité revient à la charge, et elle range tout ça dans un coin de sa tête... même devant moi. Son sourire illumine déjà la scène et je sais que ce soir elle osera, tout comme j'ai osé.

Dès les premières paroles, ce n'est rien à voir comparé à Barbara, Eve, Elizabeth et autre Victoria en tout genre. Ce ne sont que des petites joueuses face à elle, sa voix ressemble à un torrent en furie, à un volcan enragé, à un ouragan furieux. C'est une fille avec une fureur de vivre, avec une énergie contagieuse qui se trouve sur scène. J'avais raison, Iris est revenue. Son regard se balade dans la salle, son corps bougeant au rythme de la musique, tandis que toute la salle siffle à son attention. Finalement, Iris nous lance un clin d'œil et un de ses fameux sourires à 10 000 watts. C'est comme avant, ça brûle à l'intérieur, ça frémit, ça bout, ça hurle de joie. Même Mike sourit, il lui en a fallu à cette tête de cabochard !

_**And if you move real slow I let it go !  
>I'm so excited and I just can't hide it !<br>I'm about to lose control and I think I like it **_

Alors que son refrain se termine, Iris n'enchaine pas le début du couplet. Elle nous regarde tous, souriante. Enfin, elle fixe quelqu'un dans la salle. Tout le monde tourne le visage. Subitement, Iris saute de la scène et commence à courir. Elle s'arrête finalement pour revenir sur ses pas et embrasser bruyamment Matthew qu'elle remercie ensuite. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Iris part en courant. Il ne me faut que quelques secondes pour réagir et partir à sa suite. Arrivé dehors, je vois sa voiture partir dans la nuit, nous laissant, Diane, Mike et moi, sur le bitume.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Je peste d'incompréhension tandis que Diane et Mike se marrent et que Cody reste là, la bouche ouverte. Une seconde voiture arrive pour se garer. La vitre du passager s'ouvre sur Matthew qui nous hurle de vite monter à l'intérieur. Il n'est en aucun cas inquiet. Chacun saute dans sa voiture, et il démarre sur les chapeaux de roues. La ville défile à une vitesse impressionnante et c'est presque si j'en aurai manqué l'hôtel... l'hôtel ? Je hurle à Matthew qu'il a dépassé l'hôtel, mais il m'assure qu'il sait où l'on va, et surtout, où Iris va, parce qu'il n'aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde. Derrière, les trois gesticulent en rigolant... il n'y a vraiment que moi qui trouve que c'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi ? Matthew se gare en dérapant face au gymnase, et nous voilà sur le parking, à courir vers la porte d'entrée. De loin, j'aperçois Iris qui ouvre déjà la porte et s'y engouffre à la vitesse de la lumière. Ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de l'appeler, elle n'est déjà plus visible.

J'ouvre à mon tour la porte du gymnase. Le couloir est désert. J'essaie tant bien que mal de me souvenir du plan du lieu, sans grand succès. C'est Mike qui prend les devants, commençant à courir dans les larges couloirs du gymnase. «_ Le plus simple serait de trouver le corridor principal, celui qui fait le tour du gymnase _» nous hurle-t-il. Nous courons tous comme des fous, et à la troisième intersection, chacun prend le temps de reprendre son souffle. On est perdu dans ce foutu bâtiment, j'ai l'impression d'être déjà passé par là. Que... qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Des bruits de talons ! Il y a... il y a quelqu'un qui court en talon pas loin ! Je presse les autres de se dépêcher, mais ils sont trop fatigués, et Diane a déjà perdu ses chaussures en cours de route. Cody fait l'étoile au sol, tandis que Mike et Matthew sont adossés au mur, reprenant toujours leur souffle.

- Fais ta vie comme tu le sens Randy ! Mais tu ferais mieux de pas nous attendre ! Je crois que je vais rester là... un peu... sur le sol...

Je reprends ma course là où je l'avais laissée. J'entends toujours ces bruits de talons, ils ont l'air si proches ! J'accélère autant que je peux. Le couloir par lequel j'arrive débouche sur une grande baie vitrée. De chaque côté, un grand couloir qui a l'air circulaire... Bingo ! Le corridor principal ! Les bruits viennent de la gauche. Une silhouette s'engouffre par une porte plus loin. Je me tape un sprint. Et merde ! La porte donne sur des escaliers. Je m'arrête quelques secondes pour comprendre d'où vient le bruit... En bas ! Je saute les marches quatre à quatre. Un bruit de porte. Iris est sortie à l'étage inférieur. J'arrive sur le palier. La forme circulaire du corridor entoure en réalité un terrain de basket. Je shoote dans quelque chose. Des talons ?

Je m'arrête tout simplement et m'approche des baies vitrées. J'observe Iris courir le long des parois, pour atteindre la porte du terrain. Elle court comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle l'atteint finalement, cette porte. Elle l'ouvre, et, comme si elle entrait dans un autre monde, ne fait qu'un pas, puis s'arrête. Son sourire ne l'a toujours pas quittée. Elle est essoufflée, passablement décoiffée, mais toujours aussi souriante. D'où je suis, je vois ses lèvres remuer doucement, mais aucun son ne parvient à mes oreilles. Elle recommence, plusieurs fois, à prononcer la même chose. De plus en plus fort. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à comprendre. « _Stephen_ ». Je tourne la tête vers le fond du terrain. Il est bien là. Il reste de dos. Il ne l'entend pas. Iris hurle son prénom. C'est là qu'il se retourne... et qu'il la voit. Le sourire qu'il lui rend est le même que celui qu'elle lui donne. La porte derrière moi s'ouvre et Diane, Cody, Mike et Matthew se collent aux vitres pour observer le spectacle à mes côtés.

- J'ai cru qu'on y arriverait jamais !

- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir !

- J'ai cru que j'allais rater le moment magique !

- J'ai cru que Cody allait mourir !

Soudain, Iris se met à courir vers Stephen. Quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne le percute, il lui ouvre ses bras pour la réceptionner. Elle s'accroche à lui, ses bras autour de son cou. Dans leur élan, ils commencent à tournoyer. Rapidement, Stephen enlace lui aussi Iris, et les voilà en train de s'embrasser. Matthew se met à hurler dans nos oreilles. Il sautille dans tous les sens. Cody et Diane en profite pour s'embrasser eux aussi discrètement, et c'est une petite main se glissant dans la mienne qui arrive à me faire sourire. Mike fixe le terrain, même si un large sourire illumine son visage. Le temps que nous rejoignons le terrain, Stephen fouille dans son sac qu'il avait jeté à terre, il en sort une toute petite boîte. Oh mon Dieu...

- Hey les gens ! Je vais me marier !

* * *

><p><strong>TADAAAAAAAM ! <strong>

**Alors ? **

**Patachon ? Tu es toujours là ? **

**Pas de crise cardiaque ? XD **

**Sur ce, à la prochaine ! **

***part réanimer Patachon***


	25. Chapitre 11 Partie 1

**TADAAAAAAM ! Et voici la suiiite ! **

**ça faisait longtemps hein ? u_u **

**Je suis impardonnable T_T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

**« Upside down »**

Le café brûlant coule dans ma gorge. J'émerge doucement. Peu à peu, la brume dans laquelle j'étais disparaît. Je repose silencieusement la tasse sur la table. Je garde la tête baissée quelques instants, jouant avec ma cuillère. J'ouvre les petits sachets de sucre, en étale partout sur ma table...

- Chérie ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Je relève brusquement la tête pour croiser deux orbes noisettes. Phil me regarde soucieux. Sa main traverse la table pour aller prendre la mienne. Il resserre sa prise sur mes doigts. Son sourire est franc, il me l'a dit, il est heureux de me revoir. Ça faisait près d'une semaine déjà... _Déjà_... Revenu de Los Angeles hier soir, j'ai pu retrouver mon homme..._ mon_ homme... j'ai un drôle de goût amer dans la bouche. Un sentiment de culpabilité qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Je lui souris en retour.

- Oui ça va, bien sûr.

Notre petit-déjeuner se déroule dans le plus grand silence. Phil lit le journal tranquillement, tandis que je me torture à le regarder si innocent, si naïf. Mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire ? « _Bonjour chéri, voilà, je suis amoureuse d'un autre homme que toi, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop !_ »... Oui bien évidemment, c'est typiquement le genre de phrase qu'un mec qui se fait larguer veut entendre... Je continue sagement de touiller mon café.

Ce silence est trop pesant pour moi, il faut que j'arrête de penser... il me faut de l'action ! Quelque chose, je vous en prie ! Je vais exploser très bientôt si ce silence s'éternise ! Phil ne fait même pas attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde m'observe... Bon Dieu ! Je deviens complètement parano...

- Bien le bonjour chers amis !

Iris et Stephen s'asseyent soudainement à notre table. Dieu soit loué ! Iris affiche un large sourire, mais son regard sur moi me soulage. J'y vois cette petite lueur maternelle qui m'indique qu'elle a tout compris...

- Hey ! Mais c'est une future mariée qui va là ! Comment se portent les amoureux ?

- À merveille, Phil, c'est gentil. Où... où sont Randy et Mike ?

- Je soupire, las. En train de se disputer ?

Iris soupire à son tour. Cette histoire commence à prendre des proportions gigantesques. Il faut que l'on règle cette guerre qui ne mène nul part. Ils ne vont pas sérieusement continuer jusqu'à ce que l'un deux craque ? Et si c'était Randy ? Mieux vaut ne pas penser à ça... Randy ne craquera pas. Mike va reprendre ses esprits, et arrêter son cinéma. On rira de cette histoire dans quelques années ! Je sors de ces pensées négatives pour me concentrer sur la conversation à table. Stephen et Phil discutent des préparatifs pour le prochain pay-per-view, qui devrait se dérouler à Saint-Louis. Randy sera sûrement heureux de pouvoir aller voir sa fille. Je me prends à écouter les détails des matchs prévus, des feux d'artifices choisis pour les entrées, des nouveaux costumes. Stephen devra jouer le vicieux Great White, en guerre contre le narcissique Daniel Bryan, pour la ceinture Poids Lourds. Phil et moi clôtureront la feud mise en place avec Cody. Enfin... CM Punk et Hel... Iris et son double Calypso se battront pour conserver la ceinture des Divas.

Je me tourne vers cette dernière pour lui demander quelques détails sur son potentiel adversaire mais me heurte à son profil. Iris semble fixer un point à l'entrée de la salle. Son visage n'est plus du tout amical, serein ou maternel. Elle est faite de rage contenue, de haine refoulée. Ses yeux bleus abattraient n'importe qui s'ils pouvaient tuer. La mâchoire crispée et les sourcils froncés, elle reste immobile, la tête tournée vers sa cible. La salle est pleine à craquer, et je n'arrive pas à voir qui aurait pu tant l'énerver. Soudain, des boucles rouges, rouge vif. Une crinière flamboyante en plein milieu de la salle. Et merde... Une seconde trop tard, je tourne la tête vers Iris. Elle n'est déjà plus à sa place, et marche vers Victoria. Stephen et Phil réagissent en même temps que moi, se demandant ce qu'il se passe. Des cris. Une masse compacte qui commence à se former. Stephen en renverse sa chaise. Je passe entre nos collègues agglutinés, désireux d'avoir un peu d'action en ce jour saint. Une fois arrivée en première ligne, je les vois debout, l'un en face de l'autre. Elles se fixent d'une manière si féroce que j'en frissonne. Après le coup de la chambre d'hôtel dévastée, Vince va être furieux... une nouvelle fois. Est-ce que ça enterrera cette histoire pour de bon si elles se battent ? Je me fais subitement pousser par Stephen qui vient de passer la barrière de catcheurs. Le pauvre, il a l'air affolé. Il n'a pas le temps d'esquisser un pas que mon bras part lui bloquer la poitrine. Cette histoire ne le concerne plus... enfin plus vraiment. Tout se passe maintenant, entre Iris et Victoria...

- Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps, j'ai pas eu l'occasion de te dire quelque chose Victoria...

- Tu comprends pas que je peux pas te voir en peinture ? J'en ai rien à foutre que tu aies quelque chose à me dire ou non ! Pousse-toi de mon chemin, toi et ta petite vie minable !

- Alors c'est pour ça ? C'est parce que tu me détestes que t'as décidé un beau jour d'aller embrasser Stephen ?

- Non ! Non putain ! Tu piges que dalle ! Je te déteste parce que tu m'as volé l'homme que j'aime ! Est-ce que c'est si compliqué à assimiler dans ton crâne de blondasse ?

- Je t'ai volé que dalle ! Stephen n'a jamais été à toi et il ne le sera jamais ! T'as été trop conne pour rester plantée sans rien faire, il te reste plus que les yeux pour pleurer ! Et tu penses pas que moi aussi je peux l'aimer hein ? Que moi aussi je pouvais avoir des sentiments dans l'histoire ?

- Tu peux continuer de parler tant que tu veux, Stephen je l'aurais, coûte que coûte...

- Tu l'auras rien du tout pouffiasse ! Bouffe toi ça dans la gueule Vicky !

Il n'a suffit que d'une seule seconde, une toute petite seconde où un rayon de soleil a décidé de tomber sur la main d'Iris, une minuscule seconde où le diamant qu'elle porte s'est mis à étinceler aux yeux de tous, une infime seconde où Victoria a compris, tout. Absolument tout. Les fiançailles, le prochain mariage, la réconciliation, l'Amour. Les traits de Victoria ont changé l'espace de quelques instants. De la colère, elle est passée à la fureur. Une fureur sans nom. Dans un cri, elle se jette sur Iris qui tombe à terre. La foule s'exclame, s'extasie. Mais Iris et Victoria continuent de se battre. Elles roulent, se frappant, griffant, mordant, tapant. Victoria frappe Iris au niveau de la mâchoire. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Iris lui décoche un direct du droit dans le nez. Il y a du sang partout. Stephen finit par intervenir, il prend Iris dans ses bras et tente de la contenir. Elle gesticule dans tous les sens. De l'autre côté, c'est Mark qui bloque Victoria. Stephen sort de la pièce, serrant dans ses bras sa fiancée, comme une petite poupée. Je les suis rapidement, scindant la foule.

- Lâche moi ! Lâche moi Stephen !

Stephen obéit à contre cœur. On est plantés là, comme trois parfaits idiots, en plein milieu du couloir. Mais tout va bien pour Iris, un sourire solaire s'affiche sur son visage, tandis que sa blessure à la lèvre s'ouvre une nouvelle fois. Stephen tire la gueule. Mine de rien, je le comprends. Très vite, je me surprends à sourire aussi tandis qu'elle donne des petits coups dans le ventre de Stephen pour le dérider. Il craque à son tour. Et nous voilà tous les trois en train de pleurer de rire, les clients de l'hôtel nous prenant certainement pour des fous. Nous grimpons les étages en silence et atteignons la chambre d'Iris et Stephen. Je m'assied sur le lit où elle me rejoint.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour tout.

- C'est pas moi qui vient de me battre avec une collègue. Tu sais que Vince va être furax...

- Son rire me répond, il m'avait manqué celui-là. Il va me passer un savon comme la dernière fois... et encore, j'lui ai pas pété le nez !

- Un peu plus et tu l'aurais tuée.

- Quoi ? Non ! Enfin... pas sûr... Me regarde pas comme ça Diane ! J'arrête ! Promis ! C'est fini ! Fini pour de bon...

Stephen sort de la salle de bain, les bras chargés de produits. Trop concentré à ne rien perdre en route, il se prend les pieds dans le tapis de la chambre, répandant ainsi toutes les pommades au sol. Dans un râle apocalyptique, Stephen s'agenouille pour soigner sa belle. J'en profite pour m'allonger sur le lit, les bras derrière la tête. Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas... Je me relève d'un bond.

- Phil !

- Quoi Phil ?

- Phil putain ! On l'a oublié !

- Oh merde ! Stephen ! On a oublié Phil !

- Ouais, ouais... arrête de bouger... on a oublié Phil... il est sûrement en bas ! Pas la peine de hurler les filles...

Au même moment, quelqu'un se décide à s'acharner sur la porte. Phil doit sûrement être fou d'inquiétude après ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me précipite pour ouvrir, mais me trouve confrontée à un Randy furax et un Mike angoissé. Je me pousse du chemin, question de survie.

- Non mais c'est quoi ce putain de délire encore ? J'arrive dans le resto avec Mike et qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Iris a pété la gueule de Victoria ! Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter vos conneries bordel de Dieu ?

Randy traverse la pièce en long et en large. Ses bras gesticulent dans tous les sens, tandis qu'il continue de pester sur le monde entier. À côté de moi, Mike affiche un sourire goguenard et lève les yeux au ciel, amusé. Iris le fixe ahurie, sa bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, tandis que Stephen en profite pour la soigner, le temps qu'elle reste immobile.

- Et à ton avis, qui est-ce qui va payer les pots cassés ? C'est bibi ! Non mais c'est pas vrai, j'ai passé l'âge de ces conneries moi. Je te jure ! Si Vince m'appelle dans son bureau à cause de toi, je fais un carnage ! Et pis...

- Randy ! Arrête de m'engueuler !

- T'agis comme une gamine ! Alors je te traite comme tel !

- T'es pas mon père ! Et puis c'est bon, c'est fini ! Histoire classée ! On peut passer à autre chose !

Alors que Randy croise les bras sur sa poitrine, Iris lui tire sa langue rougie par le sang. J'entends Mike pouffer de rire à mes côtés. Stephen, toujours à terre, entreprend de ranger le matériel de premiers secours. Tout le monde se regarde en chien de faïence, sans vraiment oser bouger. Iris affiche maintenant un strap sur la lèvre inférieure, qui a fini par gonfler et rougir. Randy s'est adossé au mur, un pied posé contre celui-ci. Quelque chose cloche... je pose mon regard une nouvelle fois sur Mike qui n'a pas bougé. Et ça me frappe comme une massue !

- Hey ! Sacrés coquins ! Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble !

- QUOI ? Mais non, pas du tout !

- Oh allez Mike ! On me la fait pas à moi ! Randy porte ton jean Diesel ! Et ça, c'est le pull de Randy sur tes frêles petites épaules...

- Stephen revient de la salle de bain à ce moment là. Alors ça y est ? Vous vous êtes réconciliés sur l'oreiller ?

- Stephen ! Non ! On a rien fait du tout !

- Oui bien sûr... et vous avez malencontreusement échangé vos fringues ce matin. Aucun rapport avec le fait qu'elles trainaient très probablement sur le sol... Tout ça dans l'euphorie du moment sans doute !

Mike s'empourpre furieusement. Ses joues prennent une vive couleur cramoisie qu'il préfère cacher avec son pull. Je ris de le voir faire. Derrière, Randy m'adresse un clin d'oeil suivi d'un sourire entendu. J'avais donc raison... Mike ne semble visiblement pas apprécier que tout le monde rigole de sa gêne. Après tout, Mike n'a jamais apprécié être le centre d'attention.

- C'est notre mariage qui secoue vos hormones les gars ?

- Bon ! On va encore parler longtemps du fait que j'ai couché avec mon petit-ami ? Sérieux les gens ?

- Donc vous vous êtes réconciliés ? Ça y est ? C'est officiel ?

- Même si Mike a... très délicatement annoncé ce que l'on a fait la nuit dernière... non, cette tête de cochon fait toujours la gueule...

- Randy...

- Mike... ?

- Fais-moi passer pour le salaud, mais on est toujours dans la même merde !

- Bien évidemment, c'est moi le connard qui est stupidement amoureux de son petit-ami et qui refuse, parce qu'il est un connard, de l'abandonner... oui, tellement crédible ! Merci Mike pour cette belle leçon !

- Euh... les gars ?

Le silence retombe soudain dans la chambre. La tension est palpable, Randy et Mike se fusillent du regard. J'ai de la peine pour eux. De la peine pour Randy, qui doit retenir de toutes ses forces Mike. De la peine pour Mike, qui refuse de voir que ce n'est pas la fin du monde s'il change de roster. De la peine pour ce couple qui n'arrive pas à sortir la tête de l'eau.

- Bref, passons ce sujet... délicat ! Diane ? Tu avances ?

- Qu... quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Je parle du fait que tu te tapes aussi bien le ténébreux Cody que le sympathique Phil !

- Vous... VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI !

Cette voix ! Mon corps entier se pétrifie, et je sens mon cœur battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Je ne bouge plus, complètement sous le choc. Non... non... pitié... J'ai l'impression de mourir, que mon cœur implose. Ma poitrine entière brûle. Je commence à manquer d'air. À la manière des condamnés, je tourne lentement la tête. Mon regard de perd dans deux océans en furie...

Phil.

* * *

><p><strong>Verdict ? <strong>

**ça vous a plu ? **

**Vous m'aimez toujours ? **

**Pitiiié pas les cailloux T_T **

***part se cacher***


	26. Chapitre 11 Partie 2

**Youhouuuuu !  
><strong>

**Bonjour tout le monde !  
><strong>

**Voici la suite que vous attendiez avec impatience !  
><strong>

**(Encore du suspens !)  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

**« Upside down »**

_Phil..._

- C'est quoi cette histoire !

Phil avance rageusement vers Diane. Elle ne sait plus où se mettre et baisse la tête, honteuse. Devant l'attitude si agressive de Phil, Stephen s'est placé devant moi tandis que Mike s'est rapproché de Randy, qui reste sur ses gardes. Nous sommes là, spectateurs impuissants, devant cette histoire qui n'est pas censée se dérouler sous nos yeux.

- Phil, c'est pas ce que tu crois...

- Et qu'est-ce que je crois hein ?

- J't'en prie...

Phil fait les cent pas, furieux. Personne n'ose plus bouger.

- J'en étais sûr... j'en étais sûr...

Soudainement, Phil s'arrête et se tourne vers Diane, qui n'a pas esquissé l'ombre d'un mouvement.

- Tu crois quoi ? Que j'avais rien remarqué ? Que j'étais aveugle à ce point ? Que je savais pas qu'il se tramait quelque chose ?

- C'est pas...

- TAIS-TOI ! FERME-LA ! Je veux pas t'entendre ! Comment t'as pu me faire ça ? À moi !

- Je comprends très bien que...

- MAIS LA FERME ! Tu comprends que dalle ! Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est ouvrir les cuisses à tous les mecs qui passent ! Combien de mecs dans cette pièce te sont passés dessus hein ma chérie ?

- C'est pas parce que tu es en colère que tu peux te permettre de me traiter comme ça !

- Te traiter comme quoi ? Comme la garce que tu es ? Comme la fille qui se fait deux mecs à la fois ? Tu voudrais que je traite comment ? Je croyais en toi, je croyais en nous. Pour moi, tu étais parfaite, et je n'étais que le con qui faisait toujours tout de travers. Mais t'es pas différente des autres filles.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- TU TE TAPES DEUX MECS ALORS ARRÊTE DE ME DIRE QUE CE N'EST PAS CE QUE JE CROIS !

- JE NE COUCHE PAS AVEC CODY !

- Bien sûr et tu vas me dire que vous n'êtes que de simples amis ?

- Non...

- ALORS DIS-MOI LA VERITE POUR UNE FOIS !

- Tu ne crois pas que je me sens coupable ? Tu ne crois pas que je me sens horrible ? Mais la vérité est là Phil, ce que je ressens pour toi n'atteint pas le dixième de ce que je ressens pour _lui_.

Une gifle aurait été tout aussi efficace. Phil ne dit plus un mot, il regarde celle qui était encore sa copine il y a dix minutes, les yeux horrifiés. La vérité n'est jamais belle à dire. Au moins, Diane aura-t-elle pu arrêter de se voiler la face. Des larmes coulent le long de son visage. Elle reste stoïque malgré tout. Je tente un pas en sa direction. Mon geste a le mérite de réveiller Phil qui sert ses poings. J'arrête mon avancée tandis que Phil me darde de son regard polaire.

- Dis-moi Iris, toi aussi tu savais qu'elle me trompait ? Tu le savais hein ?

Je ne peux que baisser les yeux lorsqu'il me pose la question. Bien sûr que je savais la vérité. Mais je ne pouvais pas trahir Diane pour aller tout raconter à Phil. Pourtant, si ça avait été l'inverse, et que j'avais appris que Phil sortait avec une autre fille, je n'aurais pas hésité une seule seconde avant de tout révéler à Diane. Je sais que c'est tout bonnement injuste pour lui, qu'il n'a rien fait pour mériter ça, mais ma loyauté ira toujours envers Diane, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Et toi Randy ? Et Mike ? Vous le saviez aussi ? Même toi Stephen ?

Personne ne répond. Personne n'ose dire l'horrible vérité qui nous lie tous.

Il n'y a jamais eu de choix à faire. La réponse était Diane.

Je vois dans les yeux de Phil la fureur qui le prend aux tripes. Il nous déteste tous maintenant. Des larmes brûlantes naissent dans ses yeux, mais il résiste à l'envie de les faire couler. Sa mâchoire se contracte brusquement, et il nous fusille de ses orbes noisettes.

- Vous êtes tous une belle bande d'hypocrite ! Elle est belle votre famille ! Bien sûr Phil que tu fais partie de la famille, mon cul ouais !

Phil baisse finalement le bras qu'il avait levé pour nous pointer du doigt, las. Il recule lentement, revenant à sa place initiale contre le mur. Sa bouche est restée ouverte, mais sa voix ne semble pas vouloir fonctionner. C'est comme si toute trace de colère l'avait quitté, son regard devient vide, et profondément triste. Les larmes de Diane ne se sont pas taries, mais elle est toujours là, faisant face à Phil, aussi forte qu'elle peut l'être. Les yeux de Phil, eux, sont plongés dans le vague, il semble être à la recherche de quelque chose, ses sourcils froncés pour preuve. Sans un seul mot de plus, il quitte la pièce en claquant la porte. La seconde suivante, Diane tombe à genoux, en larmes. D'un même mouvement, Mike et moi nous ruons au sol pour soutenir Diane qui tremble comme une feuille. Mike la prend finalement dans ses bras, et la porte jusqu'au lit pour l'allonger tendrement. Les reniflements de Diane empêchent au silence de s'installer. Son corps est secoué de soubresauts, visiblement sous le choc de cette confrontation. Je lui caresse les cheveux, chuchotant que tout va bien aller maintenant, essuyant ses joues humides. Nous la berçons comme ça, pendant une éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir de fatigue.

**oOoOo**

Le goût amer du café me brûle la gorge. Je me frotte les yeux une nouvelle fois, tentant de chasser la fatigue qui a engourdi mes muscles. Je m'étire dans tous les sens, faisant craquer mes os, et me lève du fauteuil où j'ai somnolé, cédant au contre-coup de la dispute. Je jette un œil à mon portable, deux heures. Diane ne dort que depuis deux petites heures. Son corps semble s'être calmé, et sa respiration est régulière. Je fais quelques pas avant que mon visage ne soit amorti doucement par un torse que j'adore. Je prends une grande inspiration, me noyant dans ce parfum si familier...

_*** Début du Flashback ***_

_ Subitement, il fait froid._

_ Mon corps perd de sa chaleur, et hurle à mon cerveau de se réveiller pour régler le problème. Mais je suis perdue dans les limbes du sommeil, bien loin de la Conscience. Lentement, je m'extirpe de ce voile et remonte à la surface. Mes yeux papillonnent durement face au soleil présent dans la pièce. Mon regard glisse jusqu'à ma poitrine, entièrement nue, se soulevant à un rythme régulier. Voilà pourquoi j'ai si froid. Une main gigantesque maintient le drap au dessus de moi, laissant l'air caresser ma peau. Je tourne finalement la tête et mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Stephen me regarde, allongé sur le côté, un bras sous la tête, l'autre maintenant le drap au dessus de nous, à la manière des cachettes d'enfant. Son regard dérape sur mes seins, tandis que sa bouche s'étire en un sourire en coin..._

_- Bonjour toi..._

_- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu m'observes ? _

_- Toujours. _

_- Tu me fais peur parfois. _

_ Je le regarde rire quelques instants, savourant les étoiles qui scintillent dans ses yeux. Je lui souris en retour, mon cœur menace d'exploser à tout instant, sautant partout sous mes côtes. J'ai l'impression d'être rentrée à la maison...enfin. _

_- Tu sais... j'ai pas mal réfléchit pendant que tu jouais à la Belle au bois dormant, et je crois que l'on aura un chien, un gros saint-bernard baveux, et on l'appellera Croc-Blanc pour taper dans l'original, et pis on aura des gosses, de la marmaille qui crie, pleure, hurle et fait des caprices, qui casse des hochets sur nos têtes et recrache sa purée dans nos yeux. Oh ! Et je veux un de ces horribles petits moulins à vent que la majorité de la population américaine adore poser dans son jardin, jardin que je tondrais avec amour tous les dimanches dans mon splendide short rose fluo et mes pantoufles en moumoute._

_- Tu préfères notre chien à nos enfants ! Monstre que tu es ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça ? _

_- Notre chien baveux m'apportera le journal, c'est pour ça que je le place au dessus des enfants. _

_- C'est un argument imparable, hiérarchie adoptée ! _

_ Stephen secoue sa tignasse alors qu'un large sourire s'affiche sur son visage, et cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui suis prise à rire. J'ai la sensation de n'avoir pas ri depuis des siècles ! De pernicieuses larmes coulent le long de mes joues que Stephen essuie avec douceur. _

_- Je t'aime tu sais._

_ Je pose mes lèvres sur celle de mon homme et tendrement, je tente de lui faire comprendre à quel point ses mots font écho en moi. Est-ce qu'un simple baiser peut signifier au-delà des mots ? Ce que je ressens ne pourra jamais être nommé, ni même imaginé. Le trou béant que j'avais dans le cœur a disparu, j'ai arrêté de me sentir si vide et désemparée. « Dans l'amour, il n'y a que de la soumission et de la domination, rien d'autre. » Ma mère aurait tellement tort à cet instant. Je vois clair maintenant, l'amour n'est pas qu'une sensation éphémère, ou une substance sécrétée par le cerveau, c'est bien plus que ça, c'est une promesse éternelle de respect mutuel, d'égalité entre les cœurs. Stephen me sert dans ses bras, et j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, inspirant une large bouffée de son odeur. Forte, corsée, et épicée, mais aussi suave, aérienne et douce. Celle qui vous englobe et vous protège, peu importe ce qu'il peut vous arriver par la suite. Celle qui réchauffe le cœur quand on se sent seul. Celle qui fait remonter à la surface les souvenirs les plus heureux de votre existence, parce qu'elle vous rappelle l'homme que vous aimez. Votre âme sœur..._

_*** Fin du Flashback ***_

- Hey Princesse... ça va ?

- Légèrement courbaturée à cause de ce fauteuil qui, je suis certaine, l'a fait exprès...

- Tu veux que je prenne le relais ? Va te reposer.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, le téléphone de Stephen se met à vibrer. Jetant un coup d'oeil à son écran, je le vois froncer les sourcils avant de quitter la pièce, pour éviter de réveiller Diane. D'ici, je ne parviens pas à saisir la conversation. Au bout de quelques minutes, la voix de Stephen hausse et je le sens qui s'affole. Je rentre dans la pièce à mon tour.

- Quand est-ce que tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois ?

- …

- Quinze minutes ? Et tu pouvais pas me prévenir avant !

- …

- Parce que toi quand tu vois un mec avec une batte de baseball dans les mains, ça te paraît normal ? Tu me prends pour un abruti !

- …

- Ça va hein ! Il allait où ?

- …

- Ouais... merci quand même.

Stephen raccroche et soupire, je vois ses épaules se tendre alors qu'il me tourne le dos.

- Stephen ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui... qui a une batte de baseball dans les mains ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- O... oui !

- Phil.

- Quoi !

- C'était Heath au téléphone. Il a vu Phil il y a quinze minutes prendre dans sa chambre d'hôtel une batte, il pense qu'il est parti au centre d'entrainement.

- Il a du vouloir se défouler un peu, et frapper dans quelque chose.

- Ou quelqu'un...

Je sursaute en entendant la petite voix de Diane, qui se tient sur le seuil de la porte. Son visage est pâle, ses mains tremblent et son regard est affolé. Je m'approche d'elle, comme d'un animal blessé. Elle ne remarque même pas que je suis à côté d'elle. Ses yeux se sont perdus dans le vide, et elle marmonne des paroles incompréhensibles. Je finis par l'appeler pour qu'elle revienne parmi les vivants. Pendant quelques secondes, elle semble perdue, puis elle tourne son visage vers moi...

- Cody est au centre aujourd'hui...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Verdict ? <strong>

**Lâchez ces haches... si, si, **

**reculez... **

**AAAAAAAH ! *part en courant***


	27. Chapitre 12 Partie 1

**Je sais, je sais, ça fait longtemps !  
><strong>

**Mais voilà la suite des aventures de Diane et Iris !  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

**« Earthquake »**

Je cours dans les couloirs. J'entends derrière moi des pas claquer contre le sol. Stephen et Iris me suivent. Mon cœur menace d'exploser à tout moment dans ma poitrine. Phil est là-bas. Il est armé. Et j'ai ce pressentiment au fond de mon estomac qui m'indique que tout cela ne sent définitivement pas bon. J'essaie d'appeler en vain le portable de Cody. Toujours le même répondeur.

« _Salut ! Vous êtes bien sur le portable de Cody Rhodes, je ne suis pas là pour le moment, mais laissez-moi un message, et puis je vous rappelle ! Bye !_ »

Bip.

- Cody, je t'en prie ! C'est le sixième message ! Réponds ! Phil sait ! Phil est au courant, et il est furieux ! Il est en chemin avec une putain batte de baseball ! Je t'en supplie Cody, réponds-moi !

Je récupère mes clés de voiture dans le hall de l'hôtel. Mes mains tremblent autour du trousseau. La main douce d'Iris se saisit de mes clés, et elle prend le volant. Le chemin est d'une longueur interminable. Ma jambe tape sur la moquette tandis que je me ronge les ongles. À l'arrière, Stephen grommèle du manque de place. Ça a le mérite de me faire sourire. Les rues défilent devant mes yeux. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, pied au plancher, nous voyons le centre d'entrainement apparaître. Iris entame à peine le freinage que je sors en trombe de la voiture. Pas le temps de se garer ! Je rentre par la grande porte. Dans le hall, Matthew discute près de la machine à café avec Nick.

- Cardona !

- Hey ! Diane ! Comment va beauté ?

- Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu sais où est Phil !

- Il est passé y a quoi... quinze minutes en direction des vestiaires !

Me voilà déjà en train de courir dans les couloirs en direction des loges. Mon cœur menace de sortir de ma poitrine à tout moment. Mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter, pas maintenant. La porte des vestiaires n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres. Avec violence, la porte finit par claquer contre le mur. Ma respiration est haletante. Mais le vestiaire est vide. Complètement vide. J'inspecte chaque recoin dans l'espoir d'y trouver Phil. Toujours rien. Je suis tellement paumée que je finis par m'assoir sur un des bancs, la tête entre les mains. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas où aller. Lorsque je relève la tête, Iris et Stephen sont sur le seuil de la porte, visiblement essouflés eux aussi. Je secoue la tête pour répondre au questionnement que je lis dans le regard d'Iris. Nous sortons de la salle, marchant dans les couloirs pour reprendre notre souffle. Je tente une nouvelle fois de joindre Cody quand un grand fracas nous fait sursauter. Comme tétanisées sur place, c'est Stephen qui réagit le premier et se dirige vers la source du bruit. Je le suis la peur au ventre. Mon estomac se crampe sous l'ampleur du coup. Des voix commencent à se faire entendre. Criant. Hélant. S'égosillant. Instinctivement, je ferme les yeux en entrant dans la salle, mais la voix de Cody me sort de ma transe.

- Non mais t'es malade Phil ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Phil déambule entre les machines, suivant Cody qui tente de fuir. Il serre sa poigne autour de la batte dont parlait Heath, la laissant trainer sur le sol. Ses traits sont sévères, mais son regard est absent. Il a franchi ses limites, il a perdu le contrôle. Mais quels dégâts j'ai bien pu faire... Il lève soudainement la batte, la tenant au dessus de sa tête, tandis que Cody trébuche violemment sur le sol. Son regard est effrayé, mais il continue de reculer au sol. Phil abat lourdement la masse sur Cody qui esquive au dernier moment le projectile. Ma tête est lourde, tout le monde autour de moi hurle mais je ne distingue qu'un bourdonnement inintelligible. Je ne vois qu'eux. Phil frappe encore contre les machines, ratant Cody de peu. La plupart des Divas présentes sont en pleurs, elles n'ont pas la force nécessaire pour le stopper, pas plus que moi. Mais je prends mon courage à deux mains et avance à grands pas dans la pièce. À quelques mètres de Phil, je le vois qui tourne son visage vers moi, à peine une seconde. Une seconde qui a permis à Cody de se décaler et de se relever. Mais Phil est plus rapide et envoie un coup de batte dans son abdomen. Cody se plie sous la douleur et le choc, et tombe une nouvelle fois à terre.

- ARRETE ! BON DIEU ARRETE ! PITIE PHIL !

Ma voix tente de surpasser toutes les autres pour qu'il arrête. Mon corps se lance vers Cody qui git, à demi-inconscient, au sol. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, mais je sais que c'est le seul moyen. Je couvre Cody et me tourne vers Phil, le suppliant d'arrêter. Le visage que j'ai en face de moi n'est pas celui de Phil. Le regard de Phil est doux, affectueux, pétillant. Son sourire est malicieux, parfois boudeur, mais toujours présent. Le Phil qui est face à moi a perdu toute humanité.

- Je t'en supplie Phil, pose cette batte. C'est pas toi, t'es pas comme ça. Tu le sais autant que moi. Tu n'es pas ce fou furieux...

- À qui la faute ?

C'est ma faute. C'est ma faute. C'est uniquement ma faute. C'est moi la responsable. Je le sais. Je le sais déjà. Et je m'en veux. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux Phil... mais tu ne le sauras probablement jamais, les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge. Je ne peux que baisser les yeux devant lui.

- Tu me dégoutes.

Un bruit sourd me fait relever la tête tandis que des larmes se glissent sous mes paupières. La batte git au sol, roulant encore sous son propre poids. Un silence de mort entre dans la pièce. Tout le monde regarde Phil passer les portes battantes, et partir sans un mot de plus. C'est à ce moment que mon corps décide de me lacher, et je m'effondre sur Cody, pleurant tout ce qui reste de larmes. Les mains d'Iris me soulèvent tandis que ses bras me serrent très fort. Stephen se charge d'aider Cody à se relever et de l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

**oOoOo**

Je décide de retrouver Cody quelques heures plus tard, le temps de sécher mes larmes. Phil a disparu après l'altercation. Personne n'a su dire où était il partit. Il reviendra certainement tard dans la nuit, le temps de se calmer les nerfs. Enfin, je l'espère. Je toque doucement à sa porte. Le temps s'étire pour durer une éternité. À l'instant où Cody apparaît dans mon champ de vision, le monde s'arrête de tourner. Mon cœur recommence à battre la chamade et je sens déjà tous les papillons venir se nicher dans mon estomac. Cody me sourit tendrement et se pousse pour me laisser entrer. Son torse est protégé par un large bandage.

- Comment ça va ?

- Aussi bien qu'après avoir pris un coup de batte je crois... Je vais bien.

- Je suis désolée.

- Je suppose que Phil était au courant.

- Il l'a appris par accident, on s'est disputés devant les autres et il est partit. Ce n'est que deux heures après qu'Heath nous a prévenu qu'il allait vers le centre. J'ai essayé de t'appeler mais c'était toujours ton répondeur.

- Ouais, j'ai pris l'habitude d'éteindre mon téléphone quand je suis en séance d'entrainement. Je vais le laisser allumer maintenant !

- Je suis heureuse qu'il ne t'ait pas fracassé la tête.

- Je suis heureux que tu te sois jeté sur moi héroiquement... mais la prochaine fois, ne le refais pas. Je ne supporterais pas que tu sois blessée.

- J'ai fait un choix.

Cody s'approche lentement de moi et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Rapidement notre baiser s'approfondit, mon corps est en feu. Nos regards se croisent et je peux y lire tout le désir qui l'habite. Ses pupilles sont presque aussi noires que de l'encre. Son souffle s'entremêle au mien. Ses bras partent entourer ma taille tandis que je sens mes jambes se dérober. Je ne suis qu'une marionnette entre ses mains.

- Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on devient, toi et moi ?

- Hmmm... on devient... nous.

- C'est la réponse la plus niaise que j'ai jamais entendue !

- Soit !

Cody s'écarte de moi et pendant un instant, je crois que je l'ai vexé, mais il s'agenouille devant moi avec un air solennel. Il prend mes mains en coupe dans les siennes avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

- Diane, veux-tu me faire l'honneur de devenir officiellement, ma petit amie ?

- Oh... C'est un peu protocolaire mais... oui !

- Maintenant que nous sommes... un couple... que dirais-tu de rester pour la nuit ?

**oOoOo**

Un mince rayon de soleil filtre à travers les rideaux pour se poser sur mon visage. Je m'étire lentement dans les draps. À mes côtés, Cody dort encore, son torse se soulevant paisiblement. Je tourne la tête quelques instants pour regarder l'heure. Il est vraiment très tôt. Je me repositionne pour regarder mon petit-ami dormir... _petit-ami_... voilà qui sonne drôle dans ma bouche. Je pense pouvoir m'y habituer rapidement ! Mais avant cela, je dois faire quelque chose pour Phil... aller le voir, m'excuser, lui parler. Peut-être qu'un jour j'arrêterai de penser que je suis la pire personne sur cette planète, et qu'il acceptera mes excuses. Je décide finalement d'aller prendre l'air et glisse hors des couvertures pour récupérer mes vêtements délaissés sur la moquette.

- Hmmm ? Tu fuis déjà ? J'ai été si mauvais ?

Je sursaute et me retourne pour apercevoir deux saphirs qui me transpercent.

- Je... j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je me sens toujours aussi mal pour ce que j'ai fait...

Cody soupire et me tend la main, que je saisis. Il me tire jusqu'à lui en me faisant retomber dans les couvertures.

- Tu n'es pas une personne horrible. Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi, et pour Phil, et crois-moi, je suis sincèrement désolé pour lui, mais je ne serais jamais désolé de t'avoir maintenant. Il faudra du temps, mais il s'en remettra.

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr ! Et je suis certain qu'il trouvera la bonne personne, celle qui lui correspond. La femme qui le rendra heureux, et qui saura l'aimer pour le mec génial qu'il est.

- Je suis un monstre...

- Non. Regarde-moi, regarde-moi attentivement. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es une femme extraordinaire et moi, je suis le gars qui peut le voir, parce que tu sais quoi ? Tu es la femme qui me rend heureux, et qui sait m'aimer pour ce que je suis. J'ai fait des erreurs, mais maintenant, nous sommes enfin ensembles, toi et moi. Et même si ça paraît incroyablement égoïste, c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment, parce que je t'aime...

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? Verdict ?<strong>

**J'avais dit, pas de pistolets dans la salle !**

**Rangez ça tout de suite !**

_***A la prochaine...***_


	28. Chapitre 12 Partie 2

**Waouh, ça fait un bail hein ?  
><strong>

**Désolée du temps que ça a pris,  
><strong>

**mais j'étais pas mal occupée cet été !  
><strong>

**Mais me revoilà ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

**« Earthquake »**

Je regarde Randy faire les cents pas depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes. J'ai laissé Diane dans sa chambre, pour qu'elle puisse se remettre de ses émotions, et surtout, avoir une sieste bien méritée. Après cette bagarre entre Phil et Cody, j'ai moi aussi l'impression qu'il me faudrait une bonne centaine d'années pour récupérer. Randy rumine devant moi, usant la moquette à un rythme effréné.

- Arrête ça ! Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé que tu sois là ou non ?

- J'aurais pu l'empêcher de faire ça !

- Randy ! Tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde ! Cody va bien ! Diane va bien ! Arrête de te torturer...

Randy soupire et s'assied à côté de moi. Je sais qu'il aurait voulu être là, empêcher Phil de frapper Cody, protéger Diane. Mais Randy ne peut pas être partout. Il ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. Il n'arrive pas à se sauver lui-même. Je soupire bruyamment. Et cet idiot de Mike, pensant qu'il fait ça pour le bien de tout le monde ! Oublie Iris, tu as promis de ne pas interférer là dedans. Motus et bouche cousue, tu ne t'en mêles pas... Mais comment peut-il faire ça à Randy ? Plus le temps passe et plus je doute que Randy parvienne à le faire revenir à la raison. Et s'ils rompaient vraiment ? Si Randy acceptait de quitter Mike ? Ou si Mike prenait les devant et qu'il le quittait lui-même ?

- Tu te souviens de...

- De quoi mon chou ?

- De cette conversation qu'on a eu tous les deux, un jour dans les vestiaires ?

- Tu veux dire, celui où tu m'as foutu les pétoches parce que tu trouvais ça « hilarant » ?

- Ouaip... J'aurais jamais pensé à cette époque que Mike et moi on aurait une relation aussi forte. J'aurais jamais... oh c'est trop con.

- Randy... dis-moi...

- J'aurais jamais cru que je trouverais enfin ma place dans ses bras. Et là... là il veut me quitter. Je sais plus quoi faire Iris... je sais plus...

Les larmes de Randy finissent par faire couler les miennes. Je le sers fort dans mes bras tandis que son corps est pris de tremblements. Je le berce durant une infinité, lui chuchotant des mots rassurants, jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone se mette à sonner. Stephen. Je décroche.

- Oui mon chéri ?

- Je suis encore au centre d'entrainement, Mike vient de me rejoindre. Tu viens aussi ?

- Tu as bien dit que Mike était avec toi ?

- Là tout de suite non, mais il est ici oui... Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai soudainement une idée... je te rejoins très vite, je t'aime, bye !

Randy me regarde intrigué, les yeux encore rouges.

- Je sais que tu m'as dit que m'occuper de mes oignons, mais là ça va trop loin Randy, je peux pas te laisser souffrir en silence comme ça.

- Iris, on en a discuté... c'est à moi de m'en occuper...

- Non ! C'est pas ce que j'appelle s'en occuper ! Tout ce que tu fais, c'est te faire du mal en attendant que Mike se décide à arrêter son numéro de Diva ! Je suis désolée, mais ça ne prend plus !

- Iris !

- Que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais régler cette affaire une fois pour toute !

- NON !

- Pourquoi Randy ?

- Et s'il me quittait ? T'y as pensé à ça !

- Je vais au centre.

Je dois dire que je ne me sens pas particulièrement fière de pousser Randy dans ses retranchements. Mais il faut que tout redevienne comme avant.

**oOoOo**

J'arrive au centre d'entrainement peu de temps après. Je marche avec conviction, mais sans but précis. Je n'ai pas prévu de plan. Qui peut débarquer comme ça, sans aucun plan ? C'est complètement absurde ! J'hésite plusieurs fois à faire demi-tour et à sérieusement m'occuper de ce qui me regarde mais les yeux rougis de Randy me reviennent en mémoire à chaque fois. Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber. Pas maintenant. Je pousse la porte des vestiaires discrètement et aperçois mon futur mari assis un peu plus loin.

- Hey ! Tu es finalement arrivée !

- Pourquoi tu es resté aussi longtemps ?

- J'ai essayé de ranger le bordel qu'a mis Phil dans la grande salle... Mike a pris le relais, je suis crevé.

Stephen me tire soudainement sur ses genoux et enlace ma taille de ses bras. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour ça mais je suis faible ! Je sens sa tête appuyer contre mon épaule et son corps commencer à se détendre. Est-ce qu'il est sérieux ? Il ne faut vraiment pas qu'il s'endorme maintenant ! Je dois encore sauver le monde moi !

- Hey mon grand, je dois aller voir Mike, s'il te plait...

- Hmm hmm...

- C'est sérieux, s'il te plait... Je ferais tout ce que tu veux ? Stephen relève soudain la tête, visiblement intéressé.

- Tout ?

- Absolument tout. Maintenant finis de te préparer et rejoins-moi dans la grande salle !

Je m'extirpe de son étau et file trouver Mike. La grande salle... la grande salle... Il faut que j'arrive à me rappeler ces fichus couloirs ! Gauche... encore à gauche... deuxième ou peut-être troisième à droite ? Une infinité plus tard, je passe finalement les portes battantes de la grande salle. Il est là, je le vois près du ring. Je fais déjà quelques pas dans sa direction avant de me rendre compte qu'il n'est pas seul...

- Mike ! Jomo ?

- Hey Iris ! Comment ça va ? Ça fait un bail !

- Iris...

- Je... vais bien. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Je ne suis pas stupide. Pourtant, Mike a l'air de penser que je ne suis qu'une écervelée. Même Ray Charles ne pourrait pas rater ça ! Et depuis quand John Morrisson se permet-il de poser ses sales paluches sur Mike ? Et ce regard mi-lubrique mi-énervé de Jomo ? Comme ça on ne supporte pas qu'on gâche ses plans hein ? Oh oui, je connais ce regard Mike. Ce ne sont pas mes oignons, mais je m'en fous ! Et non, comme tu me le demandes si gentiment dans tes yeux, je ne débarrasserais pas le plancher... pas maintenant.

- Rien, il ne se passe rien Iris.

- C'est pas l'impression que j'en ai...

- Hey petite, on est entre adultes responsables ici. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois la mère de l'un d'entre nous.

- Très drôle John ! Je suis pliée ! Mais laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose, t'as intérêt à virer sec tes mains de Mike...

- Et pourquoi cela ? Ça ne te concerne en rien !

- C'est vrai, tu as raison, ça ne me concerne pas ! Par contre, ça concerne son mec qui risque très sérieusement de te péter la gueule !

- Iris ! Arrête !

- Wow, wow, wow ! Tu as quelqu'un Mike ? Ici ? Sérieux ?

- Occupe-toi de ton cul Jomo... Mike se tourne vers moi. Et toi, je t'interdis de parler de ça !

Je lève les mains en signe de capitulation. Mais avant même que j'ai pu esquisser un pas, les portes battantes laissent apparaître un Randy très remonté. Et merde. C'est ainsi que je vais mourir, coincée entre un Randy psychopathe et un Mike rancunier. Chic ! Je le vois s'avancer vers moi, le regard noir. Instinctivement, je ferme les yeux, attendant qu'il se défoule sur moi pour n'en avoir fait qu'à ma tête. J'attends. Rien. J'entrouvre un œil juste à temps pour voir Randy envoyer un pain magistral dans la mâchoire de John qui s'écroule à terre sans plus de manière. Je ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un cri quand son corps s'étale dans un bruit sourd.

- Mais putain Randy ! Qu'est...

- Pour ma défense, ce connard passe son temps à te draguer ! Et je te ferais dire que j'en ai ras-le-bol de ta crise d'insécurité !

- Ra...

- Laisse-moi finir ! Je comprends que tu aies eu peur. Mais là, j'en peux plus Mike, je peux plus supporter l'idée de pouvoir te perdre d'un jour à l'autre. Bordel, est-ce que t'as pensé à moi un peu ? T'as pas pensé que moi aussi je pouvais être terrorisé, que je pouvais redouter de te perdre ? Est-ce que tu as aussi peu confiance en moi, pour croire que je vais te quitter comme ça ? Dans l'histoire, c'est toi le salaud briseur de cœur ! Alors ouais, j'ai peut-être pas connu la déception et la douleur d'avoir un connard pour petit-ami, parce que je suis tombé amoureux de toi Mike, de toi et pas d'une autre personne. Et tant pis si je passe pour le dernier des idiots : tu es mon seul et unique.

Je suis littéralement soufflée par ce que vient de dire Randy et je crois que Mike n'en mène pas large non plus. Son visage est blême mais au fur et à mesure, un petit sourire s'affiche sur son visage. Randy aurait-il réussi à faire changer d'avis cette tête de mule ? Mike ouvre la bouche, hésite à parler. Mais quand il se décide enfin, c'est comme une chape de plomb qui s'envole de ma poitrine...

- John est venu me dire que je ne changeais plus de roster parce que c'est Phil qui a décidé de prendre ma place... et je ne le laissais pas me draguer parce que... parce que j'ai déjà le meilleur petit-ami du monde.

Je me retourne tandis que Mike a décidé de visiter la bouche de Randy avec enthousiasme. Je suis ravie pour eux, mais je tiens à garder ma santé mentale !

Oh oh...

La moitié de nos collègues est là, comme gelée sur place, regardant Mike et Randy s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait. Je tente de me racler la gorge bruyamment pour les faire se séparer. J'hésite à prendre un avocat parce que je ne sais vraiment pas comment nous faire sortir de là ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir inventer comme bobard ? John s'est jeté sur Mike en le frappant et le seul moyen de le sauver est que Randy stoppe son hémorragie à la lèvre avec sa propre bouche ? Vraiment très plausible Iris ! Je tousse une nouvelle fois et réussit enfin à attirer leur attention. Voilà. Tout le monde est très gêné. Des murmures commencent à se faire entendre dans la foule.

C'est à qui jettera la première pierre.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? ça valait le coup de revenir ? <strong>

**Ne me tuez pas siouplé T_T**

_**A suivre...** _


	29. Chapitre Bonus 5

**Me revoilà avec le dernier chapitre de Favorite Nightmare !**

**Il en a fallu du temps et de la sueur, mais me voilà arrivée à la fin d'une époque...**

**Il fallait bien que je les laisse vivre par eux-même non ? **

**Bonne lecture, et merci infiniment à chaque personne qui a laissé un commentaire ! **

**Et une mention spéciale à Patachon et Lauryane, qui ont été là pour moi !**

* * *

><p>Je regardais Mike se battre avec sa cravate depuis bientôt cinq minutes. Il était assis sur le bord de notre lit, ses divines jambes encore nues. À quoi bon mettre des pantalons quand on a d'aussi belles jambes ? Il dut finalement réussir à dompter son nœud puisqu'il se relève avant de cacher les dernières parties de son corps sous un tas de tissu inutile. Je soupire fortement et le regarde m'envoyer un regard noir.<p>

- Dépêche Randy ! Tu veux vraiment qu'on soit en retard pour notre retour ?

Il se place devant le miroir en pied pour enfiler son veston mais ses mains tremblent visiblement. Je me lève à mon tour, dans ma tenue d'Adam, pour me placer derrière lui. Instinctivement, mes bras partent entourer ses hanches tandis que ma tête se pose sur son épaule, tout près de son cou. Il soupire à son tour, et abdique face à son veston qui refuse de se fermer. Je vois bien à son visage qu'il est particulièrement anxieux de rentrer. Je commence à le bercer doucement, nous balançant lentement de gauche à droite. Il ferme les yeux et je sens son corps se détendre contre le mien, sa tête glissant en arrière pour se poser sur mon épaule. Ses mains s'accrochent aux miennes toujours collées sur son ventre.

- Pourquoi tu es si stressé ?

- Parce que ce fichu veston refuse de se boutonner tout seul !

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en prends à tes vêtements ?

- Parce qu'il faut que je sois parfait...

- Mike... tu es parfait...

Je lui laisse le temps de s'imprégner de mes paroles, de les faire glisser dans son esprit. Je l'embrasse sur la tempe doucement et cale notre balancement à sa respiration profonde et régulière.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de leur prouver quoi que ce soit...

- Je refuse de leur donner de quoi se foutre de moi davantage. Je serais parfait dans mes vêtements sur mesure.

- Comme toujours.

* * *

><p><em><strong>* Début du Flashback *<strong>_

_ Je serre Mike contre moi, mes mains glissant sur ses hanches. Je sens ses bras venir entourer mon cou tandis que sa langue ravage ma bouche. Ça faisait tellement longtemps ! Tant pis pour Iris, elle devra faire avec les gémissements qui sortent de ma bouche. Son odeur est partout sur moi, menaçant de faire sortir mon cœur de ma poitrine. Mais dans les brumes du bonheur, j'entends un raclement de gorge. Je grogne, il n'est pas question de je me sépare de l'homme de ma vie alors que je viens à peine de le retrouver. Quelques secondes plus tard c'est un toussotement tout ce qu'il y a de moins discret qui me fait me séparer à contre cœur de la bouche de Mike. Je m'apprête à engueuler Iris mais ce ne sont pas ses orbes azures que je croise. C'est un regard noisette. _

_ Un regard noisette et une dizaine d'autres derrière. _

_ Des regards étonnés, surpris, choqués, amusés touchés. Mais certains dégoûtés, écoeurés. Tout le monde se regarde et des murmures commencent à naître, se répandant comme une trainée de poudre, glissant pernicieusement jusqu'à mes oreilles. Mike s'est écarté de moi, les yeux rivés au sol. Je sais qu'il ne supportera pas l'affrontement. _

_- Sérieux ? C'est quoi le délire ? Poussez-vous putain !_

_ Stephen écarte la foule pour passer. Arrivé près d'Iris, il nous sourit et je me demande s'il sait ce qui est en train de se passer. Tout le monde se regarde en chien de faïence. Personne ne sait quoi dire. _

_- Bon, circulez, y a rien à voir ! Du vent ! Zou ! Zou !_

_ Tout le monde se disperse sans trop de remous et je me permets de respirer un peu plus correctement. Un étau compresse ma poitrine mais l'air parvient à nouveau à mes poumons. Je lève les yeux pour apercevoir Maryse qui n'a pas bougé de sa place, se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle s'approche timidement de Mike, tordant ses mains de nervosité. Je retiens mon souffle tandis qu'Iris et Stephen sont immobiles, à l'affut du moindre geste déplacé de sa part. Si je m'écoutais, je la virerai immédiatement, mais elle est l'ex de Mike et ce dernier a son regard fixé sur elle, semblant attendre qu'elle parle enfin. _

_- J'ai... j'ai toujours cru que c'était ma faute._

_- Bien sûr que non. _

_ Je sens les épaules de Mike se tendre d'anticipation. Il manque de peu de rater le boulet de canon blond platine qui s'écrase sur sa poitrine, les bras autour de son cou, le serrant presque trop fort. Les bras de Mike sont écartés dans le vide, ne sachant que faire. Il me regarde et je ne peux que lui sourire. Visiblement, Maryse s'en était voulu de la fin quelque peu tragique de leur relation et savoir qu'elle n'était en rien dans le manque d'implication de Mike la soulage énormément. Les bras de Mike finissent par serrer Maryse dans les siens tandis qu'elle lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. D'ici je n'entends rien mais je perçois nettement la rougeur qui apparaît sur le visage de mon amant. Elle lui colle un bruyant baiser sur la joue avant de le lâcher. _

_- Comme c'est touchant !_

_ Tout le monde se retourne brusquement en entendant cet accent anglais à couper au couteau. Stuart surgit du fond de la pièce, tapis dans l'ombre. Je reconnais difficilement Paul et Heath à ses côtés. _

_- Tout est bien qui finit bien ! Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants... ah non attendez ! C'est pas possible puisque vous êtes de tantouzes !_

_- Et si t'allais te faire foutre Stuart ? C'est Stephen qui parle, alors que je reste sous le choc. _

_- Toi aussi Stephen ? Ça fait quoi de se faire prendre par ces deux dégénérés ?_

_- J'sais pas, si tu veux de plus amples explications, t'as qu'à demander à Tic et Tac derrière toi ! _

_ Stephen se redresse de toute sa hauteur tandis que Paul s'avance furieusement vers lui. _

_- C'est moi que tu traites de pédé le rouquin ?_

_- J'sais pas, c'est toi qui viens insulter mes amis ?_

_ Les poings de Paul se serrent dangereusement et je vois bien qu'il est au bord de la rupture. Tout ça va mal finir... très mal finir. Il siffle de rage entre ses lèvres. Derrière lui, Stuart et Heath commencent à approcher et je fais de même pour aller rejoindre Stephen. Je tourne la tête quelques secondes le temps de voir Iris tirer Maryse vers le ring pour se cacher et sortir son téléphone. Je prie pour qu'une aide arrive rapidement... _

_ Paul pousse subitement Stephen par les épaules. Ce dernier soupire d'exaspération et bouscule Paul si fort qu'il tombe à la renverse. Heath court à ses côtés pour le relever, mais il se fait écarter sous la colère de Paul. Mike vient se placer à côté de moi, instinctivement je me place légèrement devant lui pour le protéger. Malheureusement, Stuart a l'air de remarquer ce geste puisqu'un sourire malsain apparaît sur son visage. _

_- Alors comme ça c'est Mike qui se fait fourrer ? Et si après avoir cassé la gueule de tes amis, je m'occupais de toi ma mignonne ?_

_ À partir de cette seconde là, il n'y a plus rien qui existe à part ma fureur contre Stuart. Personne ne touche à Mike. Personne n'a même le droit de penser faire du mal à Mike. Je sens la haine s'infiltrer dans mes veines et pulser dans tous mes membres. Cet enfoiré de première vient de signer son arrêt de mort. J'entends à peine Stephen laisser échapper un rire moqueur. Les yeux exorbités, j'attrape son col et je propulse mon crâne sur lui. Un craquement sinistre me fait comprendre que son nez, déjà pas mal amoché, vient de se briser comme du verre. Stephen prend ça pour un signal et se jette sur Paul en lui envoyant son pied dans le menton. Heath saute sur Mike qui réplique avec un coup de poing dans le ventre. Stuart gémit devant moi, sa chemise s'imbibant du sang qui coule de son nez. Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de se redresser qu'un uppercut vient le frapper. Il tombe sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, rejoignant Paul qui à l'air dans les vapes. _

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! DANS MON BUREAU TOUT DE SUITE !_

_**oOoOo**  
><em>

_ J'ai l'impression que Vince est au bord de l'anévrisme. Son visage est rouge et gonflé, il ne prend même plus la peine de respirer depuis qu'il a commencé à nous engueuler. Une grosse veine palpite sur sa tempe. Il se fait soudainement très vieux. _

_- J'en ai plus qu'assez de toutes vos conneries ! Randy tu pètes le nez de Stephen, maintenant celui de Stuart ! Iris tu te bats avec Victoria en me l'amochant sérieusement ! Cody se fait agresser par Phil au beau milieu de la salle de sport ! C'est quoi votre problème ?!_

_- Vin..._

_- Non ! Je veux même pas entendre de pitoyables excuses ou une raison minable ! J'en ai ras le bol ! Mais par chance, je peux pas vous virer tous, alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de prendre un mois de repos forcé ! Et si vous me refaites un coup comme celui-là, je vous jure que je vous dégage tous sans préavis de licenciement ! _

_ Tout le monde se lève la mort dans l'âme, honteux d'avoir poussé à bout le grand Patron. Je laisse Iris sortir de la pièce, suivie de Stephen lorsque Vince m'appelle une nouvelle fois. _

_- Randy, Mike, restez ici. J'ai encore deux mots à vous dire._

_ Iris me lance un regard désolé avant de fermer la porte devant moi. Je retourne à ma place, silencieux. La main de Mike vient se glisser discrètement dans la mienne. _

_- Écoutez les gars. Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui vient de se passer avec Stuart, Paul et Heath. Je veux vous dire qu'ils ont été mis à pied. Je ne les ai pas obligé à faire d'excuses publiques, je préférai vous en parler avant._

_- Merci Vince. Mike et moi, on tenait pas à ce que ça s'ébruite, et on sait que ça te met dans une situation vraiment délicate, alors quoi que tu nous diras de faire, on le fera. _

_- Je suppose qu'il faut avancer avec son temps. Je vais garder l'info secrète le plus longtemps possible, mais j'ai pensé à une révélation disons... assez douce. _

_- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là ?_

_- J'ai pensé à une storyline pour Randy et toi. De quoi mettre en scène votre relation avant qu'elle soit salement exposée dans les tabloïds. Le public aura déjà connaissance de votre relation avant que cela ne devienne un fait avéré aux yeux de tous. _

_- Merci Patron. _

_- On te revaudra ça Vince. _

_- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai autre chose à faire ! Barrez-vous de mon bureau avant de péter le nez de quelqu'un ! _

_ La porte se referme silencieusement derrière nous et c'est une chape de plomb qui s'envole. Je remarque que ma main tient toujours fermement celle de Mike. Mike qui me regarde avec le plus beau sourire du monde, dont les yeux pétillent de bonheur. Mon Mike, mon rayon de soleil, mon âme sœur. Je grogne rien qu'à l'idée de penser autant d'idioties complètement romantiques. Je suis fini. _

_*** Fin du Flashback ***_

* * *

><p>Une claque sur mes fesses me sort de ma transe. Mike rigole tandis que je le libère d'entre mes bras. Je décide d'enfiler mon boxer et un survêtement, après tout, nous ne rentrons que ce soir. À peine ajusté que trois petits coups sont donnés sur la porte, et je vois déjà une petite tête passer par l'entrebaillement.<p>

- Les mecs ? Je peux ouvrir les yeux ?

- Évidemment Diane !

- Cool ! Bon, Iris hurle depuis des plombes parce que la bouffe est prête. Et par pitié, il y a quatre autres personnes qui vivent ici et qui tiennent à garder leur audition intacte !

- Saleté de...

Diane a tout juste le temps de partir en courant que Mike la suit avec un oreiller dans les mains. Je descends tranquillement les escaliers mais mon visage affiche déjà un large sourire en entandant les cris provenant du salon. Diane court autour de la table avec Mike à ses trousses, tandis que Stephen et Cody se disputent pour savoir qui du football américain ou du rugby est le meilleur. Iris pose sur le plan de travail de la cuisine ouverte une assiette remplie à ras-bord de bacon et d'oeufs. Je commence à manger tandis qu'elle se pose tout prêt de moi.

- J'aimerai que ça reste comme ça toujours...

Un mois. 30 jours. 720 heures. 43 200 minutes. Tout ce temps pour évacuer tous nos problèmes, pour se remettre d'aplomb. Tout ce temps pour consolider nos liens et devenir une vraie famille. Une famille un peu déglinguée, un parfait assemblage de bras cassés, un tas bancal d'outsiders au grand cœur. C'était comme vivre en dehors du temps, là où personne ne pouvait nous atteindre. Vince a tenu parole. Pas un coup de fil n'est venu nous harceler, pas un tabloïd n'a fait une pleine page de ce scoop, pas une rumeur n'est sortie de la bouche de nos collègues. Et Dieu sait qu'ils devaient en mourir d'envie ! Mais notre temps dans notre bulle est écoulé, et le retour à la vie normale sera certainement très dur.

- T'inquiète pas, on sera là. On fera front ensemble.

- Ma terreur des bacs à sable !

Mais pour rien au monde je n'échangerai ce que j'ai aujourd'hui. Je les aime tous exactement pour ce qu'ils sont, avec leurs qualités et leur monstrueux tas de défauts ! Et le monde continuera de tourner, et le soleil continuera de se lever. Parce que c'est ça la vie, avec ses moments de bonheur, ses moments de tristesse, ses emmerdes, ses réussites. Finalement, peu importe ce qui va nous arriver.

J'ai hâte de renter à la Maison.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ne me tuez pas maintenant !<br>**_

_**J'ai une dernière surprise pour vous ! ;)  
><strong>_

_**Mais laissez votre avis, c'est votre dernière chance !  
><strong>_

_**Dites-moi tout ce que vous avez sur le coeur !  
><strong>_


	30. Proposition indécente

**Coucou à tout le monde !**

**Je vous propose ici un petit quelque chose plus interactif !**

**Je me doute que vous devez avoir un milliard de questions sur les lèvres, alors c'est le moment de tout me demander !**

**Vous voulez en savoir plus sur un personnage ?**

**Vous voulez une explication plus précise de certaines scènes ?**

**Vous aimeriez une plongée dans le futur ?**

**Demandez-moi n'importe quoi et je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à toutes les demandes !**

**Ne soyez pas timides ! Lâchez-vous !**

**Encore un milliard de fois merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu et commenté cette fiction !**

**Je vous retrouverai sur mes autres écrits, alors ne m'abandonnez pas ! :D**


End file.
